Son of the Sannin
by drag-eart
Summary: What would have been different if Naruto had a temperamental old lady and a perverted old letch for parents? What would have changed and what would stay the same? Cowritten with Ld 1449 (Pairings will be a surprise. Non-Yaoi)
1. Prodigy of the Snake

Son of the Sannin

By: drag-eart and Ld 1449

Chapter 1: Prodigy of the Snake

A soft cry was heard from the lithe form of a child that lay in the middle of the room, located in the lowest parts of Hokage Tower in Konoha. A number of candles lit the four corners of its bedding, illuminating the vicinity around it. The small figure rolled in its small basket like crib. His tiny face bared three scars that ran across each of its porcelain cheeks. It was an imprint of his imperfection, a curse he had no choice to bear, the demon's mark. His eyes fluttered slightly, showing a quick glimpse of his gentle cerulean blue eyes. It only lasted for a moment in time, and just as quickly as it emerged, it soon disappeared under the baby's eyelids.

A soft wind began to pick up in the accommodated abode of the child. It sang its heavenly song, caressing his fuzzy blond hair and making him coo happily. A few minutes later, the gentle breeze stirred the child from its sleep and awoke him to the world around him.

Eerie shadows met his gaze as they danced around the candle light, as if playing with the very fire they were created from. The walls, where their home lied, reflected their devilish silhouette contours. They became the tortured, malignant souls of the beasts that were once human in Konoha. They wanted retribution for their untimely death, desiring the fall of the Kyubi no Yoko's jailer. And though this little tot had yet to grasp the concept of fear, these dark apparitions of the night were enough to make him cry.

The blond haired child wailed for the warmth of his mother, for the nourishment and comfort that lied in her bosom. But the room laid in silence, with only his cries making any form of sound. The flickering movements of the dancing flames that came from their cylindrical mass of wax, were the only companion to the youngster.

Intricately black ritual marks burned brightly on the belly of the child, as if revolving in a cycle of a never ending spiral. Around the basket, another set of similar, but crude imprints that seemed to contrast with the infant's own markings, were drawn in blood beneath it. A moment later, the mystical seal on its belly began to mysteriously disappear slowly until a dim afterglow was left on the child's belly, receding back to the infant's complexion.

It was at that time that golden slit eyes stared from the shadows.

In an instant, a dark and impetuous wind manifested itself in the small room, growing more violent and turbulent with each passing second. The light's caress and the soothing harmony were no longer in synch. The peaceful surrounding environment was no exception either, changing into something ominous and ugly.

Three of the candles were extinguished as the junctures passed. It pulled the baby further into the void of darkness that started to engulf him, until a single candle glowed in the entire room. The waxy post shed light on the child that lay crying, as if it was protecting him and guarding him from the murkiness of the night.

The body that was attached to the golden slit eyes slowly and attentively made its way to the small figure in its bed. The shadow of a man began to form and yielded himself in front of the crying infant. He bent his head slightly to let a part of his facial features shine in the fleeting light. It was as if he was allowing the wailing child to see part of his visage, to ingrain himself into the baby's memory.

The blond haired child instinctively reached out for the man out of necessity, his pure and innocent mind not knowing of who the golden eyed man truly was. A wicked smile crept on the pale features of the man, as he let out a chuckle that seemed to be laced with irony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, it's finally done…" A man said to no one in particular. His head was downcast; his white trimmed hat hid his expression from the entire world to see. He interlaced his fingers and looked through the open crevices, as he stared at the door in front of him.

'You've truly done your job as leader of this village my young friend. And I've done my part to finish the sealing of the Kyubi. But aside from that, you also left another ordeal that I must deal with. You left me to decide the fate of this child and our village. I'm not blaming you for it. You did what you had to do so that we could live. But I wish that fate wasn't as cruel to us as humans.' He thought dismally.

After he breathed in a long sigh and exhaled with a ragged breath, the man stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He walked around his desk and stopped abruptly, taking one last glance at the portrait of his successor, the Yondaime before he departed. 'Now I must go issue that order, for the welfare our village. I hope that you won't think less of me for it, my young friend…' Sarutobi thought as he released an exasperated sigh.

Pulling his gaze from the frame, the Sandaime Hokage stepped outside his office. With his head still slightly bowed to cover his eyes, he walked the darken corridor of the hall. Shadows began to flicker in the moonlight, casting shrouded voids and illusionary beings that were disturbingly more human than shadow. It reminded him of the attack and the deaths that came to pass now more than ever.

He made his way up the steps to the roof where his loyal warriors awaited him. The proclaimed Professor clenched his hand when he reached his destination. He paused for a moment as he took one last glance behind him. Then he peered ahead and looked at the stars that shined in the clear night sky.

Even as a child, Sarutobi always enjoyed looking at the little sparkles that shimmered quietly in the air like a beautiful tapestry. It always eased his mind and in a way assured him that tomorrow would be better than today. He truly believed that, and he needed to believe it, for the sake of the village and for his own sanity.

With renewed courage, he continued on and walked up the last of the steps. He stared at his 'family' that consisted of the ranks of jonin, chunin, and genin. They stood at attention when they saw their leader, as they waited for their orders. The Hokage lifted is head and tilted his hat slightly to have a better view of his shinobi as he began to speak.

"As all of you are already aware of, I have been reinstated as Hokage once again. And now I have come to give a special order, so all of you listen well. Now you already know the crisis we have endured because of the Kyubi. And because of it, we have many wounded and those that were KIA, more so in the jonin rank. That is why I have called you all here today," The Sandaime stopped for a brief breathe before continuing on.

"Before I begin, I want to say I'm sorry to all the people that have lost loved ones in this struggle. It deeply pains me that we had to witness our children of the leaf pass on from this world. But unfortunately, our time is dire and we cannot grieve right now. The loss of the Yondaime and the deaths of many of our shinobi have left us prone to an attack from our enemies. Now more than ever, we must protect our village from disintegrating, which is why I have summoned all of you to answer that call!" The Sandaime Hokage said with fire in his eyes. Taking a moment to clear his throat, he continued.

"The Kyubi no Yoko has weakened our number of shinobi significantly. And if rival nations have any hint that we are at our lowest right now, they will attack us with no hesitation. So regrettably, I must have you take missions that are even beyond your class. Let us show them that we are ready, willing and able to protect our own!" He decreed. As the older shinobis and kunoichis cheered and their faces shone with pride, The Hokage looked mournfully at the fresh faces of the newly instated genins as they trembled before him. It made him feel like he was sending them to their death's, it twisted his stomach in knots, and brought a nauseous feel to his stomach as he realized he most likely would be doing just that.

"As of now, all of you will be doing the following kinds of missions until further notice. Please listen to your rank. Jonins will take the majority of the S and A-rank missions. Chunins will occasionally take High rank A missions, but it will be in teams of two or three. A and B rank missions will be done solo. Genins…" He stopped for a moment and looked at the young ninjas once again. As powerful and fearless as he was as a Hokage, the human side of him couldn't bear to watch the horrified faces of the children that were barely twelve years of age.

He turned away from them and looked out at the Hokage monument, as if he was silently asking his mentors, the Shodaime and Nidaime, for guidance. His hands, which were behind his back, wouldn't stop shaking from the unbearable sorrow and pain that he was feeling. But as much as he wanted to, Sarutobi knew he couldn't show weakness in front of his men. For better or worse, he was their pillar, their foundation, their leader. But for a brief moment, he truly cursed the position of Hokage as he did at that moment.

"Genins will take the remaining A-rank missions left from the ones taken by jonins and chunins, in a team that will be led by a chunin. B rank missions will be paired with a team consisting of at least two to three at the most. And finally, C-rank and below missions will be done solo." He finished after he gulped to remove the lump that was forming in his throat. The Sandaime looked once more across his shinobi that was his family. Some were pale and sickly. Others were strong and enduring. And the last of them were emotionless and demure, waiting to grieve when the time came that they were home alone.

The professor knew he should have given them the order in the morning. No, the week after would have been the better decision in his opinion. Many villagers, civilian or ninja, lost families overnight; Sons, daughters, wives, husbands, lovers, friends, nothing was forgotten when the most powerful biju in existence attacked.

They deserved to mourn, to grieve, and to comfort and soothe the pain of the ones that were alive, along with themselves. But precautions had to be taken immediately. And the protection of Konoha was, for the moment, the most important matter. Such is the burden of a ninja village.

"Now that my special order is said and done, you all have a duty to carry out. And that duty is to secure and protect our village. You all have remaining orders for the rest of the night, am I correct?" The Sandaime asked them.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The shinobi of the leaf announced as they all stood upright.

"Report anything suspicious to your captains or the ANBU commanders in your vicinity, do you understand?" Sarutobi inquired as he turned to them with a steely gaze in his eyes.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" They all replied in total unison.

"Very well then, you are dismissed! Scatter!" He said. And with a wave of his arm, the warriors all disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Once they were gone, the Sandaime let a pregnant, exhaled breath escape him, as if he was holding it in all this time.

His hands were still shaking, even after he clasped them to calm himself down. His white robes billowed in the cool night air and he stared up into the night sky again at his longtime shiny friends. Along with the moon, they glowed a little more brightly for him, as though they were trying to give a shred of hope for the village, and to their gazer.

Several minutes passed, and the Sandaime turned away from the night as he made his way to the stairs. 'Now for the child.' He thought as he stopped suddenly during his descent.

"Asuma and Kurenai." Sarutobi called out.

"We're here Hokage-sama." They said in unison as two blurred figures appeared from thin air on one knee with their head bowed to their leader.

"I need you to gather all the clans. Tell them that it's in regards to the fate of the child. They must come at once. Now go!" He commanded.

"Hai! It will be done Hokage-sama." They said simultaneously as both of them left, leaving a steady wisp of smoke that trailed in the wake of the midnight air. The Sandaime continued his trek down the stairs and corridors, towards the Yondaime's Isan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wh-, what the hell happened here?" A horrified shinobi of the leaf said in disbelief, as he looked at the dead faces of his comrades. "Who did this?" He thought out loud.

The platoon stood over the fallen men who had ghastly white faces adorning their features. Their mouths were agape in terror, as if they suddenly died of fear. Their weapons were clutched securely in their hands. No signs of cuts, wounds, bruises, blood, or guts were on their bodies. Who could have done such a thing?

To take them out so discreetly, without so much a noise, a crash, or anything at all to alert and call upon their other comrades who patrolled the walls. It was undeniably eerie and terrifying to the group that looked down at them. After all, these men were considered the masters of stealth and the removal of their enemies, the ANBU.

"Hmm…It looks like these guys have been dead for at least an hour at the most, so it couldn't have been the Kyuubi. This leaves us with the conclusion that we have an intruder in our midst. Right Taichou?" Another ANBU soldier deduced as he inspected one of the bodies.

The captain of the group nodded silently and gave a grunt in agreement as he contemplated his choices of what to do. He then turned abruptly to a man with a dog-mask on.

"Kakashi, you are the fastest one out of the group. Head to Sandaime-sama and tell him what we found." The captain ordered him.

"Understood…" Kakashi simply said. The ANBU leader then turned around to fully to address his squadron.

"Alright, listen up you lot! This part of my faction will head back and inform the rest of the captains of this incident. It may be a full scale attack of a village or mercenaries trying to pick up on our time of weakness, so the rest of you cover Kakashi and make sure you hang back from him. Protect him with your life, at all costs. If he falls, then make sure the remainder of you gets the news to Hokage-sama. Am I clear?" The captain commanded.

"Hai Taichou!" The ANBU soldiers answered.

"Go with Haste!" He said. A second later, the ANBU of Konohagakure no Sato scattered for their assigned duties. Unfortunately, they failed to see a snake protrude from the mouth of one of their dead comrades.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko. My…prodigy…" The mysterious man with the golden eyes said in dark tone as his fingertips started to glow. His hand descended slowly towards the infant. The little tot looked at the figure above him and gurgled with his tiny arms outstretched, until the enigmatic man's fingertips hit its mark…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Check out our other works. I posted a new story so check it out. And Ld 1449 a new chapter. Huge Thanks to our beta Mr. Lee.


	2. Snake's Bite

AN: A huge thanks to our beta's Mr. Lee and Michiru's Mirror, they helped a lot in this chapter. Check out their works. Enjoy the chapter.

Son of the Sannin

By: Drag-eart and Ld 1449

Chapter 2: Snake's Bite

The Sandaime Hokage's descent down the darken staircase was far from comforting. His hands were clasped behind him, while his red trimmed hat was lowered to cover his visage. His cloak followed behind him as every step he took down the staircase made him tense and uneasy, making him grip his hands tighter.

"What is this feeling?" Sarutobi questioned to himself. He tried to take a forced breath to calm himself, but they only came in hollowed exhales at the end.

He reached the end of the staircase and began his trek towards his office. Once again, the shadows seem to dance in the luminescent moonlight as if they were staring, laughing, and crying at him all at once. He turned his head, ignoring the mocking melancholy voids of his mind's eye.

The Sandaime made his way around the next corner as two shinobi stood at attention at the corners of his doors. He looked at the faces of these men as if he was piercing into their souls. So many trials they have already endured, their youth no longer lingering on their visages.

Their grim facial expressions were ones that showed that they have faced death many times over. Their smiles and laughter were now forced, no longer possessing the feelings of innocence or happiness. He shook his head at the sad thought. He understood all to well how they felt, for he too has lost loved ones and has felt the burdens of the life of a shinobi. But for now he had to endure and stand tall for his village and its people.

Maybe someday, in a moment of rest and peace, he could cry for them and to put himself at ease.

Black streaks dashed through the buildings of Konoha, leaving mirages in its wake. The moon shined brightly as if it was guiding them to their destination through the darkness. Only one thing coursed through their minds. Nothing deterred them from their goal to reach their leader, the Sandaime Hokage. 'The Professor' of Konohagakure no Sato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I must hurry…' thought the young jonin. His silver hair flowed with the rhythm of the wind. His Sharingan was uncovered, analyzing his surroundings and pinpointing possible areas for an attempted ambush on him or his squadron. 'I must reach Sandaime-sama.' He reinforced in his mind.

But not more than a few minutes later, with a quick glance he found what he needed. The smallest movement was enough to give them away.

Catching that faint flicker of their steps, he knew instantly his team was being followed. More importantly, the possible area was most likely rigged with well-placed traps. He could feel their hidden chakra signatures ahead as they drew closer.

The silver haired jonin glanced over his shoulders, watching his comrades running behind him with precise coordination. They moved in true synchronicity, their senses in tune and fully alert for any enemies. They were truly worthy of holding the rank ANBU.

When they saw their captain's eyes, the soldiers didn't need any further confirmation. They also felt the bloodlust, the killing intent which would soon envelop them. The thirst for blood, they knew it better than anyone, for they once were the same as the enemy they were about to face.

"Guys, I think this is where we depart from each other." Their leader said in a lazy voice which belied his seriousness of the matter at hand. The three of them looked at the man leading them, and then turned to each other. Both turned ahead of them once again and simply nodded back.

"Don't die…" The men said in unison. And with that, they vanished around the perimeters of the Hokage tower.

The son of the infamous White Fang looked above him as he prepared to take his foes down. "If it's a fight you want…" the young man started to say as he closed his eyes and reached behind his shoulders grasping his ninjato.

Two forms of shadows came up behind him, their face hidden from view. One was slowly gaining, while another was coming towards him from the front.

"Then it's a fight you'll get!" he finished with ferocity in his voice as the captain opened his eyes with his Sharingan activated, two tomoes appearing and swirling at rapid speed.

With his blade poised, he made his attack with the intent of living to see another day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sandaime-sama…" The soldiers saluted and greeted. "We've come on behalf of our captain to deliver recent reports on how details and formations are being established around the walls for further protection. And also the total amount of casualties thus far from recent discoveries around the area." The shinobi finally finished with a hoarse voice as he reached into his jonin vest and pulled out the documents. "Here, sir." He said as he extended his arm towards his leader. The Sandaime sighed tediously and grasped the documents.

"Is there anything else?" The Hokage asked in a tired voice as he walked to the men.

"No, Hokage-sama. However, to further our report, we haven't encountered any disturbance on our way here. Everything is clear from here to our command post." He replied.

"At ease." The professor said in a slightly stern tone as he came to a stop in front of them. For a ninja leader being short, and these men so tall, he was still an intimidating figure to them and to all the shinobi nations across the land. There is a reason he was named Hokage after all.

Sarutobi looked up at the doors of his office and stretched his hand, grasping the handle and turning it. "You may go now. Head to your commander to get the rest of your orders." He finally said.

"But Sandaime-sama, we have a strict order that once we get here, one of us has to stay and…" The ANBU soldier was cut off as the Sandaime raised a hand to silence him. The Hokage already knew what the ninja was going to say and he didn't want to hear it at the moment. Not right now.

"That's an order." He said with a slightly stronger voice than before, which quickly made the soldier get the message. The young man stood agape at his leader, but nevertheless nodded in understanding.

"My apologies Hokage-sama, it was not my place to question you." The shinobi said regretfully as he slightly bowed. "Is that all Hokage-sama?" He inquired, trying to make himself useful in another manner.

"Yes, that's all for now." Sarutobi replied with a wave of his hand. The two men quickly nodded and did a sequence of hand signals causing them to disappear in a puff of smoke.

'At least they'll have time off to rest.' He thought with a weary smile. He on the other hand, still had too much work to be done before he was able to sleep, far too much. He stepped into his chambers exhaustedly and started to massage his temples to relieve his stress as he reached out and put his hat on the rack. So what if he was balding? No one was coming, so what did it matter anyways?

A few stress relieving minutes later, the Sandaime made his way towards his desk and dropped the documents he was holding. The papers lay over layers of reports of the recent disaster that struck Konoha. The people asked for many things from his village, but his Shinobi could do so little at this time. The Mission reports alone were piled high just from this night. He didn't even want to imagine the reports he'll receive in the morning. Turning away from his desk and his last thought, he peered over his village through his window pane.

If the Daimyo even knew the condition they were in so far, the damn bastard would send the money they need to help restore his country back to some semblance of normalcy. For now though, they were on their own until the revenue picked up again and the messenger of the Daimyo returned with his answer.

He couldn't imagine what life would be like for the next couple of weeks. All he could think of for the time being was to rebuild. It's the only thing he and his village could do at this time. Feeling the day finally catching up to his tired body, the Sandaime closed his eyes for a bit to enjoy this severely brief moment of peace. But it was only for a short time, for someone awoke him from his trek of my mind. A baby's cries were heard from the room close to his right, making the Hokage open his eyes and turn towards that direction. 'The child…' were the only words that came into his mind.

The Sandaime sighed as he looked at his successor's picture. The only word racing through his mind was why. "Was their no other way to save the village instead of burdening this boy with such a weight to carry on his shoulders until the end of his days?" The Hokage thought out loud to himself sadly as he looked at the picture even though he knew the answer would never come. Sarutobi learned what he had to do when the deed was over. He had to play his part now. Hopefully, the answers will come in time to this boy and to the village and the people within it.

He entered the room with lights illuminating the corridor. He closed the door behind him as another pair of Shinobi stood guard at the far end of the hall. They saluted to their elder as they saw him walk towards them.

"Hokage-sama!" The two ANBU guards said as they stood at attention.

"Well, how is everything?" The professor questioned his men.

"Everything is fine Hokage-sama. The wet nurse and caretaker are both still inside at the moment. Since then, nothing out of the ordinary has been going on. Just the orders we were given." One of the guards explained. The other ANBU guard, who was a female, began to fidget slightly as she gripped her arm tightly behind her back.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" The Sandaime inquired as he looked quizzically at the woman. The ANBU captain standing beside her looked at the female sternly which resulted giving her superior a glare of her own.

"Actually Hokage-sama…" The woman started as she stepped forward. "The child has been crying well until the night. Even with them in there taking care of him, the baby still wouldn't stop crying. We wanted to head in, well, I did. But with our orders, we had to stay alert and stand guard here." She finished.

"Yes, I am aware of your orders and I understand your dilemma. Thank you for telling me your concerns." Sarutobi said as he smiled for a bit at the both of them. But just as quickly his facial expressions then turned grim. "In any case, I have to bring the child to the council. Now if you will excuse me." He said as he was about to walk past them.

"Either way Hokage-sama, may I check on the child?" The woman asked, this time with a hint of pleading in her voice.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Even so, thank you for showing such care and concern for the baby." He replied as he put a firm hand on her shoulder he leaned into her ear. "I'll make sure the child is well treated and well looked after. Does that put you at ease?" He whispered into the woman's ear, making sure that only she heard him.

She looked at the floor for a bit before leaning towards the Hokage's ear. "Yes, it does." The woman answered with a bit of uneasiness still inside her voice. After moving back, she stood rooted in front of him as she bit the bottom of her lip, but not enough to draw blood.

"I can sense you're still troubled after my assurance. What is the matter?" The Sandaime questioned this peculiar woman. He then took a good look at the female ANBU. Both her cheeks were adorned with red streaks. Her eyes were slit and her teeth were elongated. It was at that moment that he finally realized who this woman was. The marks and feral expression on her face gave her way in an instant.

'So that's why she was worried for the child.' He thought with a sagely smile. The woman was the younger sister of the head of the clan after all. Since she was the aunt of two children along with her own, her mother's instinct naturally kicked into gear.

"Forgive me for my impertinence Sandaime-sama, but as a mother, I am just worried about the child's safety. With your permission, would you mind if I stay and see the child with you? I can tend to the baby while you consult with the council. My sister knows of my duties and where I am supposed to be, so I know she will not ask for me tonight." The woman replied as she bowed to him not only to plead her cause, but as a way to apologize for her rudeness.

The Sandaime looked at her determined eyes as she stood up from bowing and shook his head, letting out a light chuckle. "It seems I have no choice do I?" He laughed making her face brighten. "Very well Inuzuka, you may join me. The matriarch of the Inuzuka clan is coming in a bit. You may speak to her when you are through with your duties." He said with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much Hokage-sama! I am truly grateful." The woman said cheerfully smiling back. But a minute later, she quickly composed herself, making the ninja leader laugh heartily at her.

"You may go Captain. Your duty here is done for today, though I expect the paperwork tomorrow on my desk in regards to your side of the faction for the duties done around the walls. I also want a detailed report in keeping the walls safe as well as helping its residents around your area. Are we clear?" Sarutobi ordered as he turned to the other ANBU guard.

"Hai Hokage-sama! I will have it for you first thing in the morning." The ANBU guard answered as he bowed in respect to the Sandaime. "By your leave Hokage-sama." He said as he stood up after bowing. After the third nodded his head in confirmation, the shinobi did his number of hands signals before he came to a stop and disappeared.

"After you…" The professor said as he gestured his arm like a gentleman. She nodded her head in respect and began her walk towards the door with the Hokage slightly behind her. "Well how is everything? Are your sons doing well?" He questioned the woman while they steadily made their way to the child's room.

"Oh yes Hokage-sama, they are doing very well. Their senses are already developing quite quickly. Their sense of smell especially is getting better every day. I was very surprised a couple of weeks ago when I encountered them doing things that were simply amazing and maybe the very first time to be done in our clan." The Inuzuka woman said with a sense of pride.

"Oh? And that is?" The Sandaime asked with curiosity.

"They are somehow able to sense how the other is feeling wherever they are, even if they're far apart. Another thing my children developed was their own language to communicate amongst themselves." She explained.

"I'm not surprised, they are twins after all. Siblings, preferably twins, have a much stronger bond. It's truly amazing what they can accomplish if they continue this way. They're about five now correct?" He questioned.

"Hai Hokage-sama. They're my litter, my little devils." The female ANBU guard replied cheerfully. The Sandaime couldn't help but give a hearty chuckle. "Hana must be having a tough time right now keeping my sons and her little brother in check." She added with a chuckle of her own.

"Ah yes, Kiba, the newest member to the Inuzuka Clan. Son of Inuzuka Tsume." The professor said.

"Hai, born a few months back. Everyone already adores him, the child prodigy of our clan. I love him already as if he was my very own son." She said proudly. A minute later, the woman stopped abruptly as a sad smile appeared on her face. She looked down and clutched her stomach for a second before dropping her arm.

The Hokage stopped and gave the Inuzuka woman a perplexed look until he saw her clutching her stomach. At that moment, he figured out the answer to her ordeal. No words needed to be spoken. He knew her condition.

"Come on…let us continue." Sarutobi said softly as he gently took her hand in his and walked the remainder of the way in silence. As they continued to walk, the Sandaime looked at the woman he was escorting in concern. But her bangs covered her visage and his gaze from him. Even so, he could feel her lingering sadness, turmoil and coldness he felt in her hand.

Without hesitation, the Hokage held her hand firmer while still maintaining his gentleness. He was passing his warmth to the distraught woman to help shield her from her suffering, and to show her that he was there and that he wasn't going away.

The woman jumped slightly, almost as though awakening when she felt her hand being given a slight squeeze. She looked up at her kind hearted leader with unshed tears in her eyes. The pain she was feeling was written all over her face, but through it all she gave him a smile of appreciation and a silent thank you for his comfort.

He gladly returned the gesture while using his other hand to cover the hand he was holding and pat it reassuringly.

Another minute passed and the silent moment was interrupted by the sound of a baby's cry. The Sandaime and the woman turned towards the doors. "It looks like Naruto is calling for us. Let us go." Sarutobi said returning to Kage mode. She nodded her head in agreement and turned to face the door with him. But they stopped suddenly as a cold chill ran down their spine.

The voice they heard behind the door was ice chilling.

It was _him_.

"So…this is the Kyubi container…" The voice that was as frigid as a black void said, as he lifted the child, while leaning forward. The candle's flame burned brightly and revealed his pale features and purple streaks that were adorned on his visage. He smiled all the while, a smile that no one would consider pure.

"You will be an interesting…subject…" He said as he let out a chuckle that seemed less than human.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blood dripped from Kakashi's face, falling onto the battleground of the fallen nins that he killed surrounding him. With his eyes closed, he turned to the sound of his blade that was left skewered in an enemy nin's body starting to stir.

Wiping the grime on his face with his sleeve, The ANBU captain opened his eyes and stood up, looking at the carnage and bodies that lay strewn all around him. He walked over the limbs and appendages that were scattered around him, not flinching for a moment as he heard the squishing and cracking of the pieces of flesh under his feet. Finally making his way to the body where his blade was, he hovered over the enemy nin for a moment before grabbing him and lifting him so that he could see his face.

"Why are you here? Who are you working for?" Kakashi questioned with a scowl on his face. The shinobi looked at the warrior holding him, and smiled.

"Do you really think I'll answer that?" The enemy nin replied as blood dripped from the corners of his lips.

"I figured that would be your answer." The ANBU captain said, as he grabbed the blade that protruded from the body of the ninja, causing the man to flinch and the ninja holding him to have a smile of his own, even though it couldn't be seen with his mask. "Last chance…" He said in a warning tone.

"Screw you." The bleeding man said with a chuckle at the end. A second later, the interrogator caught the man in question swallowing something.

'Fuck, he's using poison!' Kakashi shouted in his mind. He grabbed the man's throat, trying not to let the pill fall, but he knew it was too late. "You damn bastard! Who are you working for?" He shouted in anger and frustration. The Enemy nin's smile could still be seen as his eyes began to close.

"You…will…die. All…of…you…" He laughed in a wheezing voice as more blood spilled from his mouth, signaling that the poison was taking effect.

In a fit of rage rarely seen by his peers, the interrogator grabbed the handle of the blade and pulled it from dying nin's body with great force. As the enemy's blood gushed onto him while returning the blade to his sheathe, no remorse crossed the expression of the silver haired ANBU captain. After all, the ninja already chose death anyway.

He turned away from the now dead before him and grabbed his left arm with his right. With swift thrusts, he cracked his bruised, dislocated knuckles and fingers back into place. Yet, he gave no shout in agony, for he lived for this pain. It was way of showing that he was still alive.

His attention was quickly averted however, as he grabbed his blade, sensing the chakra signatures coming at high speeds. He sighed in relief, recognizing the signature of his friends, putting him and his sword hand at ease.

His comrade landed next to him holding an unconscious fellow on his shoulder. His left arm was missing, but a crude piece of cloth was wrapped tightly at the base of his shoulder, which prevented the bleeding from continuing.

"Where is Kan?" Kakashi asked in a serious tone which had the essence of fatigue written on it.

"He's dead…" The ninja replied flatly.

"And him?" He inquired while pointing to the figure slumped on the man's shoulders.

"He'll be alright." The man answered while shifting the body which let out a groan.

"Good." The silver haired ninja simply said. Quick words were exchanged for a few minutes, but nothing further was discussed.

"You look like shit Kakashi." The ninja said with a light chuckle.

"Hn…I can say the same to you." He countered as he looked down at his hands. "We should get going now." The jonin added as he turned his eyes in the direction of Konoha.

"Yeah, I know. What will we do about the bodies? We can't just leave them here." The ninja said. Kakashi nodded in agreement and did a hand signal, making a shadow clone appear.

"I'll send this clone to alert the Captains. Give him to my clone so he can get medical attention as quickly as possible. It's too bad for him, but it seems you did your work poorly." The ANBU captain criticized.

"To hell with you Kakashi! Kan was fucking trying to fucking protect me! I had to wrap quickly or he would've died. This guy was going into shock…" The ninja was going to continue with his tirade until he was cut off by a raised hand from his leader.

"I understand. Come, we still have a job to do." Kakashi said authoritatively. The ANBU comrade nodded and passed his injured friend to the shadow clone. As the clone took off, the ninja turned to the silver haired jonin. "You ready?" He asked with a serious look.

"Yeah." The ninja simply replied. "Remember, stay alert. We're not out of the fray yet." The ANBU captain warned.

"I know…" He said with a wave of his hand.

"Let's go." Kakashi said as the two and jumped away from the bodies around them and disappeared into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They looked at the wooden doors in front of them as they stood in a daze of fright and disbelief. The female ANBU's hand gripped tightly on the Sandaime's arm, snapping him out of his trek of mind. He couldn't comprehend what he was feeling at this moment. Was his mind playing tricks again as well as making him hear things?

'No…It can't be…' Sarutobi thought as he looked at the woman to reassure himself. However, she was just as shocked as him, her widened eyes looking only at the door in front of her. His body and the woman he was escorting stood transfixed, not letting them move about. He realized that the Inuzuka woman was gripping his arm tighter by the second with her body shivering in terror. Was this real? The infant's cries answered that question. This was very real.

The Hokage snapped out of it at that point, ashamed of being frozen and afraid as if he was a genin on his first mission, wondering what his successor would say if he saw him. With speed and power, he grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open, causing the wind to whip around him. Immediately, the overpowering aura enveloped him and the woman beside him, but this time, the Sandaime didn't flinch as he looked at the single candle that illuminated the dimly lit room.

His alert eyes were searching hastily, trying to find the child that was missing from the basket. It was then that the child cried once more, signaling his location. The ninja leader turned his eyes at the silhouetted figure that had his arms up. The figure turned to the expected company as his face was shown by the lone candle showing slit golden eyes.

The eyes stared at the Sandaime as he tilted the child for the Hokage to see, showing off his slithery smile. It made the professor's blood run cold.

"Welcome Sarutobi-sensei, it's so good to see you again after all this time. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't show, or be brave enough to open the door." The figure said with an evil chuckle as the light made his eyes gleam.

"Orochimaru…" Sarutobi said in a hard voice as he firmly gazed at his former student. His nails dug deep into his palm, as he mentally beat himself for his failure for letting him escape back then and for letting him get this close to the Yondaime's legacy.

He wasn't about to disgrace his honor and the Yondaime's honor by letting him leave with Naruto. He would rather die before allowing that to happen. The Sandaime settled himself to attack the snake sannin with everything he had.

"And look who we have here. Why if it isn't Inuzuka Reina." Orochimaru said ignoring the Hokage as his smile grew wider and his serpentine tongue slithered across his lips. With the child still in his arms, he stepped towards them nonchalantly.

"Stop Orochimaru, return the child to the basket! I'm warning you, take another step, and I won't hesitate killing you right here and now!" The Sandaime threatened with rage apparent in voice.

"Come now Sarutobi-sensei. Do you really believe I will return this child? A child who is now the container of the Kyubi no Yoko?" He said as he raised the child over his head causing the baby to gurgle.

"Orochimaru!" The Hokage shouted in a much angrier tone than last time as he prepared to fire off a jutsu.

"Kukuku, you look so angry Sarutobi-sensei." The snake sannin teased as he gently put the child back in its basket and looked up at the two of them. Reina was about to head for the child to ensure his safety when an arm caught her from going and pulled her back.

"No, wait. Not yet." Sarutobi whispered to her. Not letting his guard down for a second, he scanned the mostly dark surroundings of the room for the bodies of the people on duty with only the single candle lighting the area. He found the wet nurse and the caretaker slumped against the wall. They were both unconscious, but still breathing making him sigh in relief as he returned his gaze back to his ex-protégé.

"Why are you here Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asked as blood dripped from the thumb of his hand that was clutched behind him, making sure he was ready to blood summon his comrade Monkey King Enma to fight alongside him once again.

"Now, now Sarutobi-sensei, it wouldn't be fun if I told you…" Orochimaru laughed devilishly, sending shivers down their spines. The Inuzuka woman had had enough of his taunts and bended down preparing to pounce like a lioness stalking her prey. "Oh, are you going to attack me Reina?" He questioned the woman with a slight edge in his voice his gold slit eyes challenging and piercing her feral slit ones.

"Get away from the child…NOW!" Reina growled ferociously as she activated her bloodline, making her face more savage with every passing moment. "I won't repeat it again you snake bastard." She growled more deeply.

"Beautiful and deadly as always Reina…" He chuckled as his tongue traced around his lips. Her animalistic rage getting the better of her, she made a dash towards him, her eyes blazing once again.

"I said get away from him!" she bellowed. It was at that moment that she stopped all movement when the Hokage yielded her advance by standing in front of her.

"Calm down Reina. Remember who we're dealing with. Orochimaru is one of the sannin and…my former prodigy." The Sandaime said with a hint of sadness at the end as he looked back towards his apprentice.

"Ah yes, Sarutobi-sensei. Those days were such good times." The snake sannin said almost nostalgically. He had a faraway look on his face as if reminiscing, while resting a hand on the infant's head.

"Don't you dare touch him!" The female ANBU screamed as her anger continued to rise while she bit her bottom lip with her elongated teeth which drew blood from it.

"You have such a violent temper my beautiful Reina. Your incompetence will lead you to your ruin woman." He chuckled while removing his hand from the infant. "Now then, I'm afraid my time is up. I can't stay forever." He said in a blasé fashion.

"Orochimaru why are you here? Answer me!" Sarutobi demanded him once more. The snake just walked towards the balcony with his back turned as if he was ignoring them.

"You can shout as much as you want Sarutobi-sensei, I know you won't attack me." Orochimaru said confidently, his smile growing more sinister by the second.

"What do you mean?" The Hokage asked trying to read his former student's insane mind.

"You know that if you fight me here, the infant will die along with that woman behind you. If that happens and you die, who will take charge of this village then? And you know for a fact that if you send a platoon after me, they will die." The snake sannin answered as his smile widened.

The Sandaime froze, his face turning a ghostly white as his former student's words hit him like a punch to the face. As much as the ninja leader hated to admit it to himself, he knew what he said was the undeniable truth. After all, who better knew his student than the teacher himself?

'He's right. It's futile to fight him here. It would endanger Naruto more than he already is.' Sarutobi thought bitterly.

"I will wait for another time to fight you Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru said as he continued to walk towards the edge of the balcony. He stopped for a moment and turned towards the occupants of the room, lastly laying his eyes on the child. "I'll be seeing you again Naruto." He whispered to himself as he turned to his former master. "Let us see Sarutobi-sensei…if you don't let this village bring about yet another failure…kukuku." He laughed. With that said he jumped off the balcony and disappeared into the night.

A minute or two later, Reina took her chances and threw caution to the wind as she nearly shoved Sarutobi off to the side and rushed forward to take the baby in her arms. As she rocked the child and held him close as if she was his mother, The Hokage remained deathly still as he strained his senses to catch even the smallest hint of his former student's presence. When he knew that the danger had passed, he lowered his head somberly as he thought of his student's final words.

"Let us see Sarutobi-sensei…if you don't let this village bring about yet another…failure…kukuku."

The snake's words slithered within the Hokage's mind causing an uneasy feeling to settle at the pit of his stomach. He lifted his head and looked at Naruto who was now asleep in the woman's arms. He felt great shame wash over him like a blanket, because he knew once again that his mistake, his weakness, his sin, has now been passed to this pure and innocent boy. He turned away from the two of them, tipping his hat to cover his face and lowered his head as silent tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. Please forgive me…" Sarutobi whispered to himself. And as more tears continued to fall, it didn't bring any ease or comfort. Just more pain, a pain he would feel for the rest of his days. As a Hokage, as a ninja, and more importantly, as a man. After all, even though he is possibly the most powerful Kage of the five great nations, he is still only human.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Check my(drag-eart) and ld 1449 other works. Review please


	3. Decisions and Consequences

AN: This does not follow the statements of characters identities or histories in the manga. A huge thanks goes out to our good friend Mr. Lee for his help. Thank you Mr. Lee it's greatly appreciated my friend.

Words of LD: Sorry it took so long. Blame drag.

Important Note: Read the end AN after you read the chapter

Son of the Sannin

By: drag-eart and LD 1449

Chapter 3: Decisions and Consequences

The fleeting light of the moon flickered against the two occupants in Hokage Tower. One was staring intensely into the dark midnight sky, as if searching for something that wasn't there. While the other looked fondly at the bundle of joy in her arms, protecting it like any nurturer would.

The first person, the man known as the Sandaime Hokage, stood transfixed at the vast expansion of his home. With his hat lowered over his eyes, he was deep in thought his hands were subconsciously clasped behind him. His aging face, partially revealed by the pale moonlight, showed his tired features as well as the dried tears he shed not so long ago.

The exhaustion of today's events was taking a toll on his weary body. The Kyubi no Yoko's attack, his successor's fall, his protégé's return, his failure of protecting his successor's legacy, and the vast amount of casualties were all too consuming to one who has survived the flames of war to earn his title of the most powerful ninja in Konoha. At this point, even receiving the embrace of Shinigami himself seemed like a welcoming prospect.

He gritted his teeth and erased that very notion from his mind. As 'peaceful' as that thought would be, it wouldn't solve anything. In fact, it would only make things worse. He was the Hokage after all. But even so, his willpower was the only thing giving him strength right now.

The thought of his village and the people he loved and served compelled him to move forward, to become his homeland's pillar. The Shodaime, the Nidaime and Konoha itself gave their faith to him, and he would not disappoint them. What happened tonight didn't kill him. But he vowed it would make him stronger. That was his will of fire.

He stared from the corner of his eyes as he watched his companion soothe the child into an uneasy slumber, which was unsurprising, after all he's been through today. She stood a few feet away from him with her arms wrapped tightly, but comfortably on the lithe form. The woman's aura naturally exuded power, which is not unusual for a woman from the Inuzuka Clan.

Her beautiful feral eyes were ready and alert for anyone who dare go against her and try to harm this precious life. But when she looked down upon the baby's sleeping form, her visage made a complete change. Towards the child she now watched over as if it was her own, her tender aura was warm and comforting, and it gave Naruto peace.

She quieted and rocked the distraught child back and forth with her voice and caress, trying to make him forget the recent ordeal that passed. He smiled slightly at the loving display that the woman was giving, glimpsing curiously at the markings on his belly. But it only lasted a moment as his gaze pulled away at the sight, drifting once again off into the night.

As little Naruto closed his eyes, the ninja leader's face contorted into a grim expression. He felt tears silently threatening to fall from his eyes once more. Though it may seem like an action of weakness to prideful and foolish men, it was his only outlet at the moment. His only source of releasing the pain and turmoil he was enduring right now. To hold it in would only welcome the dark thought he had but a second ago.

He tried to come up with words of wisdom, something he always gave to anyone who needed it, whether they be man, woman or child. Unfortunately, he could neither say anything nor comfort anyone from the current situation. A variety of things plagued him in that moment, ranging from his failure as a teacher to his failure as a leader. The stress of it all only made him grip his hands tighter.

'What have you become Orochimaru?' Sarutobi thought as a sad visage passed across his features. 'Is there really no hope for you? Why after so many years have you returned? What are your intentions? Was your only reason for returning was to cause more pain to this village and its people? To laugh in my face over my mistake of letting you go? How deep have you truly fallen?' He questioned to himself as he tilted his head downwards. But there were no answers for him to find. None at all.

As the professor continued his soul-searching for answers, the Inuzuka woman kissed the child softly on his whiskered cheeks, making the child coo in his sleep in response to her affectionate touch. She couldn't help but smile under the circumstances. Still, it didn't stop her from reminiscing over what was supposed to be. However, her mind halted when she saw her leader in the corner of her eyes. She relaxed and looked at him with a mixture of concern and pity as he continued to stare off into the night, his face hidden from view.

She walked slowly towards the man, her footsteps echoing across the room. With hesitant steps she stood before him and called out to the distraught leader.

"Hokage-sama, are you alright?" She simply asked to show her worry.

"Yes. I will be…" Sarutobi replied as he allowed himself to sigh once more before he turned to face Reina. He watched her let out a pregnant sigh of relief, but a gentle smile arose afterwards as she looked down onto the sleeping child nestled gently in her arms.

The baby yawned softly, indicating just how tired he was from the day's events. A small smile crept upon The Hokage's face, as he observed her gentle handling of the child. 'And a child shall lead us…How true those words are.' He thought to himself as he remembered an old phrase.

It gave him hope and made him believe that perhaps the Yondaime's final wish would be realized. After so much death and despair brought on by the biju, he could only pray to Kami that it would not destroy yet another young life before it even began.

Looking back down to the small child wrapped safely in Reina's arms, he could scarcely see the faint outline of the seal beneath the blankets that covered him. A bleak expression settled over his features as he also saw the 'modification' his wayward student had left in his wake. A deep sense of foreboding gripped into his soul as he began to contemplate what this could mean for the boys future.

Already coupled with the ire and resentment from being the Kyubi container, if it was discovered that he had any connection to Orochimaru, it would irreparably taint the boy's chances at a normal life. The snake sannin's former student Anko showed this firsthand, though she hid her pain well beneath her mask of false sadism. She was never involved in any way with his vile acts and experiments.

But even so, to this day she was looked upon with distrust by many of the Konoha population. Many taking their anger against the snake bastard out on her. The professor knew that they may be those in the village who'll blame the sins of the fox on the innocent lad. But with the dark aura of his former student hovering over him will only make things worse.

Sarutobi's features hardened at that undeniable fact. He refused to allow his mad protégé's actions to jeopardize Naruto more than he already was.

Reina looked up as the Sandaime stepped forward. The older man's gaze was powerful and serious as he looked down at the child in her arms. He then looked to her, and for a brief moment, she could see just how…tired he was. This man, this…legend, had seen so much death, so many lost friends, so many broken dreams…and so much regret. She had barely gotten through the night, mentally more than physically. But even so, where did this man find such strength to endure it all? To not give into the despair that must be feverishly clawing at his heart?

As powerful as her comrades' say her clan is, she truly believed that no one amongst her family, herself included, could carry the weight of the world that he has to carry every single moment of his life. She was brought out of her musings as he spoke.

"Reina?" Sarutobi said with a soft but strong voice, his eyes never leaving Naruto.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Reina asked.

"I remember that you worked with Orochimaru's ANBU unit for ten years before his betrayal, correct?" He inquired almost offhandedly.

"Yes. That's correct Hokage-sama." She confirmed with a touch of bitterness in her answer.

"My apologies for bringing up such an unpleasant memory. The reason I ask, is that you were his second in command up until he left. You must have had some inkling of what his mindset was at the time. Do you have any idea what he could possibly want with Naruto now?" He questioned.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, you were his sensei longer than the time I was his subordinate. What could I possibly know that you don't?" The Inuzuka woman questioned back with a skeptical eyebrow raised. Although the way she responded to his inquiry could be considered rude and insubordinate, he couldn't deny that her words were true. And the fact that he even needed to ask that question made him seem foolish.

The ninja leader sighed heavily before he gestured Reina to stand in front of him. She complied with a strange hesitancy gripping her nerves.

"Give me the child Reina." He requested with slight urgency as he reached out his hand.

"Why," At that moment, she nearly slapped a hand over her mouth in shock at the words that had escaped her lips. The Hokage never had a problem answering someone's questions or concerns, no matter what they were.

But to do so in such an insubordinate way made the female ANBU feel a great amount of shame. She doubted that she would be punished for it, knowing how liberal and benevolent Sarutobi was. It was just the whole principle of the thing. Motherly instincts or not, she knew she went too far.

The Sandaime looked somewhat taken aback by her response as well. It truly wasn't like Reina to question his orders, even under circumstances where most would have. But due to recent events, he clearly understood her reasoning for it. After all, as a parent himself, he is no stranger to taking care and protecting children.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama! I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry…" The kunoichi said regretfully, bowing her head as she held Naruto forward for him to take easier. The older ninja watched her nervous, anxious expression before he slowly took the child from her outstretched arms.

"There's no need to apologize Reina. As someone with a child of his own, I understand how you feel. In your position, I would have done the same, even if Kami himself had asked me." He told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Still, it was an act of insubordination towards you Hokage-sama. Even though I'm a mother, I had no right to act like that, especially about a child that's not even mine." Reina said joylessly as she stood up from bowing and lowered her head.

"It's alright Reina. A mother is god in the eyes of all children. There's no shame in thinking about the well being of an innocent life. After all, as someone who protects and serves the people of this village, I think about the well being of each and every one of you." The professor said with the smile that's made him loved throughout Konoha.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." She said as she lifted her head and gave him a small smile.

Cradling the blond boy in his arms, Sarutobi turned his head and watched Naruto's cerulean blue eyes open up and peer into his own with unabashed curiosity. He smiled softly down at him, hiding the worry that was gripping him as his sight traveled down to the seal upon his naval. He pushed aside the covers to reveal it completely, taking a better look at his students work.

He was not an expert on seals like the Yondaime and Jiraiya, but he wasn't completely ignorant of them. The seal Orochimaru placed around the original one was crude. Its design indicated that it was not meant to overlap, or overtake the existing one, but rather to bypass it. For what purpose he couldn't tell, for the only one who probably could, would be the toad sage. But knowing Orochimaru, he probably knew that.

His former apprentice also most likely had known that there was no way that his teacher, could get in contact with Jiraiya quickly enough to get to this location if this seal was a corrosive one, or a merging seal that would act slowly to fully set itself into place. Seals like that are extremely difficult, if not impossible, to remove due to the fact that they usually affected either the chakra coils, the nervous system, the brain, or the entire body overall.

What could he do to prevent whatever plan his student had conjured? How could he even be sure that his student had made this sort of seal? It was very difficult to tell the difference between a slow acting seal and an instantaneous one. Even for seasoned seal experts, the differences between the two were always very subtle, most depending on a single change of design.

Then at once, he realized the only option he had left available to him. To use a seal on the boy himself in an attempt to counteract it. But if he did that, so early after the sealing, Kyubi's chakra would never mix properly, whatever chakra control the boy would possibly possess would be completely destroyed before it even formed. The consequences would effectively, doom his career as a ninja before it even started.

Sure there were ninja who dedicated themselves solely on Taijutsu like Maito Gai, but even they would need some complementary jutsu to be able to stand up to any advanced shinobi, since Gai was able to use Ninjutsu. Not to mention the handicap he would have if he ever faced a half decent Genjutsu user like Kurenai.

Had this been his intention all along? To stop Naruto's future growth before it even began? The snake had effectively and strategically pinned him into a corner. If he acted now and he fell into his protégé's trap, if there was one, he would destroy whatever career as a ninja Naruto would have. And if his parents were anything to go by, he would indeed have a fortuitous career.

'Oh Kami, his mother…' He thought to himself in realization. He would have to deal with that situation when the time came, especially when it came to keeping her identity and former allegiance a secret.

Still, what could he do? Either he left Naruto alone and called Jiraiya back as quickly as possible, allowing whatever intentions the sannin would have for Naruto to come to fruition. Or he could act now, and destroy whatever chance Naruto had as a normal ninja.

Sarutobi's throat suddenly felt dry and his eyes threatened to release tears long held at bay. The ordeals this night had brought were bringing him back to the edge he had been desperately trying to move away from. As much as he hated, at the risk of being despised for life by the boy and his parents, he realized what he had to do. In the end…it was far more dangerous to everyone if Orochimaru was allowed to influence Naruto in any way. He would have to do the sealing himself.

With a heavy heart pounding in his chest, he slowly turned around and placed Naruto on one of the nearby tables. The young child soon began to cry at the coldness of the wood as he reached up with his tiny hands, gesturing for Sarutobi to pick him back up.

Reina watched with slowly growing dread as the Sandaime took what looked like a calligraphy brush from a nearby drawer along with some ink and began drawing patterns over the existing seal.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as she let her eyes shift back up towards his. Sarutobi paused and swallowed the lump he felt in his throat before he spoke.

"Ending a threat before it begins…" He replied cryptically before he continued drawing his patterns.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" The Inuzuka woman questioned nervously. Stepping a bit closer, the feeling of dread at the pit of her stomach intensified.

"It is far too dangerous to leave this seal unchecked. I'm afraid the only choice left to me is to use a repressing seal to keep it from doing whatever it was designed to do." The Sandaime answered sadly.

The Inuzuka woman's eyes widened in realization.

"No Hokage-sama! You can't do that!" The kunoichi cried out before rushing up to him and defensively pushing him away from the child, placing herself between them. "If you do this, the Kyubi's chakra might never properly integrate itself into his system. His chakra control, not to mention Naruto himself could be crippled for life because of the backlash of something like this!" She shouted as tears stung her eyes.

"How do you know the workings of the seal?" Sarutobi questioned, somewhat startled by Reina's extreme actions as well as her knowledge of what he was about to do.

"You forget Hokage-sama, that I'm a member of the Inuzuka clan. And that we have more of a connection to animals and nature than most people in the five great nations. I know the chakra that demons possess is far different than humans, and I've read books dating from the Shodaime's time that speak of previous demons that were sealed in living creatures, as well as the info we've received of other demon containers in other lands."

"The Yondaime knew that he needed Kyubi to be sealed inside a newborn because if he used it against someone that was older, the host can never adapt quickly enough, which would increase the chance of the beast being released, or worse, the beast taking over its host's body. But it doesn't matter if you believe what I'm saying or not. I'm not going to let you do this to him!" Reina said with pure conviction as she stood her ground.

The Hokage's features hardened into a scowl of annoyance and anger. While he was always a kind man to all of his ninjas and he understood Reina's outburst before, there were times such as these that he knew when to draw the line. And despite her logical explanation of her actions, she definitely crossed the line in his mind.

"Reina, step aside! Whatever Orochimaru has planned, it cannot be allowed to take place. This must be done!" The professor said as he went into Kage mode.

"You don't even know if he's planning anything! What if this is what he wants? Kami knows this child will be a strong ninja with the power of the Kyubi no Yoko at his beck and call. Naruto will be nearly invincible when he learns how to control it." She told him flatly as the ninja leader's arm twitched and his eyes turned cold.

"What if Orochimaru wants to trick you into doing this? You don't think he knows that you may have a way to counter his seal? If you make a mistake and Naruto finds out the truth of what you've done, he could resent you and the village. Then that snake bastard could easily manipulate him into joining him later!"

"And even if you were able to stop the seal's growth, he knows that you can't remove it. And with what's happened here tonight, he could come back and capture him. With his sick experiments, he could find some way to reverse the effects your seal would have, or worse, use your seal to access Kyubi's power for himself! Any number of things is possible, here Hokage-sama. What if you're wrong?" The kunoichi asked him as she finally finished.

Any sensible being would have seen the panic and desperation, but overall truth in her pleas. Most men who didn't know the treachery of the traitor like the both of them did could claim her proclamations were irrational and unimaginable. But even so, in this day and age, the professor quickly learned that the impossible, the unthinkable, could become a reality in an instant.

Nevertheless, as he told her, he needed to look out for the well being of the village and its people. And as much as what he was about to do turned his stomach into painful knots and made him want to listen to her words, as the leader of the village; he had to look out for all of Konoha, not just one. It was one of the burdens he had to accept as Hokage.

"There may be logic in what you say. But what if I'm right? I cannot risk Orochimaru's ambition claiming the entire village. For the safety of Konoha, I have to do this. Now step aside Reina!" He spoke with force that showed just how he had gotten his rank. Reina could feel herself beginning to shiver and her convictions starting to wane from the subtle emissions of killing intent from the old ninja.

"N-no! I won't let you!" Reina bellowed with her own force behind her words. "Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique)!" She growled as she activated her family's staple technique. Her eyes became slanted while her appearance turned feral as her maternal instincts to protect Naruto came forth.

The Hokage sighed regrettably and with a wave of his hand, four ANBU guards suddenly had her pinned to the ground with their blades just inches from her throat as they held her struggling form down.

"I'm sorry Reina. Hate me if you want, but this is the only way…" The older man said with a genuinely apologetic tone in his voice as he stepped towards the table again.

"NO HOKAGE-SAMA! DON'T! PLEASE!" The Inuzuka woman screamed and snarled, lashing out at her capturers as best she could, regardless of the risks.

Sarutobi ignored her pleas as best he could. His expression was still grim but he was determined, as he placed down the final brush stroke. He shut his eyes tightly in an effort to fight back the tears as he gathered chakra in his hands, ready to make the hand seals to finish the process when Reina made one last final plea.

"REMEMBER THE YONDAIME'S LAST WORDS! NARUTO IS THE HERO OF OUR VILLAGE! HE SACRIFICED HIS LIFE, HIS HAPPINESS FOR US! HE WOULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS! DON'T TAINT HIS SACRIFICE! I beg of you…please. Punish me for my disobedience…take my life if you want…but in the name of the Yondaime Hokage, let Naruto keep some of the happiness he has left…Don't make him suffer more than he already has…" Reina choked as she powered down her jutsu and fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably and begging to him on her hands and knees.

The Hokage stopped, as the woman's voice pierced through the haze of indifference he held. All at once, the implications of everything she had said hit him hard throughout his very being and he could no longer muster the strength, nor the will to carry out his task. Everything felt like it was crashing down around him and he could do nothing but watch it crumble to dust and ashes at his feet. He let the chakra in his hands die down and he released the brush, letting out a painfully deep breath.

"Release her." He ordered his guards quietly as his hat covered his eyes. The ANBU did as they were told, and without a second thought, Reina immediately grabbed Naruto and pressed her back against the wall away from both him and the ANBU while weeping softly. The child began to cry as well, joining his 'mother's' sorrow.

"You're all dismissed…" He said with his voice still quiet, not bothering to look as the guards vanished. He slowly walked to the chair at the end of the room and sat down, allowing his head to fall back and gaze straight up to the ceiling. His eyes were clouded with all sorts of emotions he could not bother to name. Yondaime's death, and the woman who bared his son withering away. He never so cursed his position as he did now.

Reina, in the meantime, calmed down significantly, which eventually caused Naruto to calm down as well and fall asleep shortly afterwards. She didn't even look at her leader's face. All she could see was the baby she cradled into her bosom. A baby, that seemed to have become as important to her as her own children in such a short time. A heavy silence hung in the room for several moments before Sarutobi began to speak.

"Reina, please wait outside with Naruto. I would like to be alone for now." He said just above a whisper. The woman didn't reply as she slowly, but cautiously started to walk towards the door. She stopped for a moment and looked at the ninja leader. Her red tear stained eyes glared into his as if looking into his soul.

It clearly showed a look of disappointment, anger, sadness and betrayal to her leader. It was almost as if she was silently saying that she lost respect for him as a Hokage and a parent. At least, that's what he thought when he looked at her. "I'm…sorry…" Was all he could say. She just turned her head away from him and walked out, closing the door quietly so she wouldn't disturb Naruto than he already was. Indeed, he truly did curse his position right about now.

He gestured tiredly; an anbu appeared from the shadows once again. "I have news sir."

"How is she fairing?"

Anbu leaned close whispered lowly, "There's a small chance…but" Sarutobi clenched his jaws in response. "It's not looking good." Indeed, he truly did curse his position right about now. The Third Hokage looked on with aggrieved expression feeling the culminating nightmare hit further home.

"They do not believe she will survive for more than a day sir."

Sarutobi's blood ran cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, as the snake sannin made his way through the forests of his former home, he couldn't help release the smug smirk that tugged at his lips.

The Kyubi's jinchuriki, the son of the man who had stolen his rightful place as Yondaime, would soon be his obedient servant. In a few years' time, when the seal activated, he would guide the young man away from the village, whispering in his ear with promises of power. Instructing him and protecting him, until the fruits of his labor would shine through. And finally, when the boy tore down the gates of Konoha and burned down the tower, he would have his revenge on the leaf village. And nothing, not even that fool of a sensei of his, would ever be able to stop him.

He would become the most powerful ninja in the world, he would become a living god, and he would make all those who had shunned and opposed him pay, with their blood. On this night, he felt that his dreams took a huge step into being accomplished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sandaime caught the shifting shadows across from him as he sat quietly without a sound. He turned his gaze from the wooden table where Naruto laid moments ago, trying to forget the deed he was about to bestow on to the infant, and the actions he took against the one who only had the child's, and the village's best interest at heart. He turned to the window where two figures that were blocking the source of temporary light given, stood silently. They bowed in respect.

"What is it…?" Sarutobi groaned, not even bothering to hide his exhaustion.

"Hokage-sama, we have urgent news." One of the ANBU black ops said. The tired man beckoned them to come forward with a wave of his hand.

Both of the soldiers were covered in grime with blood dripping from their fingertips. Bruised and battered, they made their way towards their leader. The first soldier bowed in front of his leader, while his comrade stood a few steps behind him repeating the gesture of respect. The Sandaime knew instantly who the first man was by the wisps of his silvery hair being shown by the pale moonlight. Half of which was covered in crimson blood.

"You may speak Kakashi…" The Sandaime said as he his lifted his hand, silently telling him and his comrade to rise. The young man looked up from his submissive position and started to stand straight while blood trailed down his uncovered face. All source of laziness was gone from his character as he begun to speak.

"Hokage-sama, we are here to deliver news from our commander that there has been a break in. Someone has entered the gates of our home." The copy ninja explained.

"Hmm…Go on." The ninja leader told him.

"We encountered two ANBU black ops from our unit dead outside the gates of Konoha. Cause of death at this time is still unknown. My comrades and I had a run in with enemies on our way here and we disposed of them. I sent a clone to my commander to brief him on the enemy we defeated and word that their might be more lingering in our home." Kakashi told him in a professional matter.

The Third listened intently to his report of the happenings that transpired. "On our way here, we lost another man. And one other is in critical condition, but has been taken by the commander for treatment." The powerful ANBU finally finished.

"I see. Anything else?" The Sandaime asked, his voice even more hoarse and tired than he realized. The shinobi shook his head, bowing his head once again.

"You did well Kakashi…" The professor said with the little pride he could muster right now. He stood up from his chair and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and looked at the other soldier in the room, acknowledging his presence. Both men stared and waited their leader to continue.

"Listen carefully you two. I want you to report what I'm about to say to your commander when you return. This breach of our home was an attack masterminded by Orochimaru." He told them honestly. The shinobi in the room stiffened as their eyes widened and in disbelief after hearing the sannin's name.

"The men that attacked you when you made your way here were most likely his comrades. Though I suspect they were a mere diversion to prevent reporting soldiers from reaching this tower until his plan had succeeded. He coordinated the assault perfectly and attacked us when we were at our weakest. Orochimaru probably didn't care who died. He most likely promised them riches and power. But it seems he just left them on their own and used them as pawns. And that helped him succeed in his goal." The Hokage finished telling them while making his own deductions.

The room was overcome with silence after the leader stopped speaking. The only sort of life in the vicinity was the heavy breathing of the soldiers, along with the dripping noises of the grime that covered the soldiers falling onto the wooden floor below.

"In any case, I want you both to head back to your post and inform the other captains what I just told you. In addition, tell them that I want each group to be separated in teams with four members in each unit." He commanded while writing his orders on a parcel with the ink and brush he used moments ago on Naruto.

"I want four of those teams to head to the borders of Konoha and check the outposts to gather Intel. They need to retrieve reports of recent activity in and out of Konoha's borders. While there, I want two teams to head out and find Orochimaru's whereabouts if they have an idea where he may have run off to by the documents. Do not, I repeat, do not confront him! This is a reconnaissance mission. Do you understand?" He said as he continued to write.

"Hai Hokage-sama! Both men said and quickly nodded simultaneously while watching their leader write their instructions on the parcel to affirm his orders.

"As for protection, I want five teams to root out the remnants of Orochimaru's comrades. If possible, try to capture them alive. If they don't surrender and become difficult to handle, then neutralize them. But if you can bring them back alive for interrogation, it would be better for us." He finally finished.

The room once again laid in silence. Only the scratching of the brush and the creaking of the floorboards underneath them as they waited was heard. Finishing the last part of his orders, the Sandaime wrote his signature, folding and wrapping the letter tightly. He turned to his awaiting shinobi and handed the parcel to Kakashi.

"I'm counting on you to get there with haste Kakashi." The silver haired shinobi bowed in acknowledgment and stepped back from him heading towards the window pane. His comrade already giving salute, took off into the night. While Kakashi stood by the pane with a hand on the wooden surface, while the other held tightly onto the parcel, he turned once again towards the leader.

"How is Naruto doing Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked curiously. The vicinity grew almost cold with the weight of tension that appeared.

"After this is done…I will tell you…" The Sandaime sighed while turning away from Kakashi and heading towards the door. Even with his back turned, Sarutobi could sense the concern from Kakashi's posture. "But he'll be alright I'll make sure of that." He assured him.

The silver haired shinobi let out a steady sigh, and saluted his leader. He had no choice but to accept his leader's words and disappeared into the night. The wind, picking up the inaudible 'thank you' left behind by the student of the Yondaime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reina waited outside the door where the Sandaime had asked her to leave. She had her back against the wall, with the child snuggled safely in her arms. Fellow shinobis, attendants, and secretaries were scurrying by to and fro from the hallway, nodding their head to the female ANBU in acknowledgment and respect as they headed to their assigned duties. However, she ignored most of the commotion going around and just tried to let Naruto rest. After everything that had just transpired, he deserved it more than anyone at the moment.

She was disrupted by the commotion coming around the corner. Reina looked up towards the entrance and saw that the same ones who nodded her head at her were bowing in the direction of the person making their way towards the hallway. She couldn't see the mysterious noble as of yet, so she just waited patiently for the 'monarch'.

Around the corner, the figure finally materialized. Her eyes gave off a strange glow in the light with slanted pupils and mussy, ruffled hair that fell pass her shoulders and hung in different directions falling. Her feral, but beautiful visage was adorned with red streaks running across each cheek, elongated teeth, and hardened eyes from many trials and tribulations.

Her physique was one to admire if she was seen in a common place. But at the moment, it was hidden under her jonin battle gear. A katana swung loosely on her waist, while shin guards and armguards were tied securely on her body. It truly showed others that this kunoichi was a person not to be taken lightly.

Behind her, two subordinates followed closely with their leader alongside a large dog easily identified by the missing ear on his head. Reina automatically knew who it was and why their presence was so exalted. For it was the head of her clan, Inuzuka Tsume and her partner Kuromaru.

"Tsume, it seems one of our kind is already here." Kuromaru said as he looked up at the figure in front of their entourage.

"Ah, it seems so." Tsume said gruffly as she continued to walk.

Reina quickly bowed her head in respect when Tsume stood in front of her. Tsume was a few inches taller than her younger sister, so the clan head easily looked down on the woman. Her eyes then watched the sleeping child for a moment. The Inuzuka woman turned away a moment later and stared back at the younger woman's face.

"What are you doing here Reina? Weren't you assigned a different duty?" Tsume inquired.

"Hai Tsume-neesan, but I was transferred here as a bodyguard to the child. I'm watching him on the orders of Hokage-sama." Reina explained while omitting the past events.

The monarch of the Inuzuka clan's face had a shocked expression, along with her subordinates and companion in her party. Her eyes widened in realization at the boy in her sister's arms. Tsume subconsciously had her hand on her blade, gripping it tightly.

"This child is the Jinchuriki." She said in a dark tone. Reina noticed the tension in the air and immediately wrapped her arms tighter around the lithe form.

"Hai, Sister. This child is Uzumaki Naruto." The female ANBU confirmed. In an instant, the clan head's eyes blazed for just a moment. But just as quickly, they returned back to her neutral gaze.

"Reina, if your duty is to watch him, then why are you holding him?" The female jonin asked. The venom in the elder sister's voice didn't go unnoticed by the younger one.

She didn't answer her, but she knew that the woman's grip on her sword was tightening every second. Both silently stared at one another as if they were challenging each other in their gaze. Tsume finally broke contact and stared intently at the child who was still sleeping, but began to move uncomfortably in her arms. Reina shifted her hold on Naruto, thus breaking the older woman's leer.

"I am doing my duty Tsume-neesan. Until Hokage-sama is done with his work, I am attending to the child as he ordered. Holding him in my arms is one of those procedures." Reina finally answered in a slightly defiant tone.

The Inuzuka head stared at the posture of her younger sister's tight hold on the child, as well as the way she responded to her question, which to her companions, literally screamed insubordination. To onlookers, it may have seemed like a natural reaction of mother protecting her young. Unfortunately, this infuriated her.

"That is not what I meant Reina!" The clan head snarled back with her teeth bared. Her grip on the katana tightened even harder as blood began to trickle down her hand. "Holding that tainted child like he was one of your own. Have you no shame?" She added.

The elder sister was astonished when she noticed that her younger sister's face became feral the moment she finished her sentence not in their little charade of dominance. It was at that moment she realized that her younger sister was willing to fight her to protect the child at all cost.

"What is the meaning of this Reina?" Tsume growled as she slightly unsheathed her blade while her own features began to transform. "Have you forgotten what monster lies within this child?" She questioned her angrily.

"No Tsume-neesan. I have not forgotten. But there is no reason to fear this innocent little boy. The Yondaime made sure of that. That's why he told us to consider him a hero." She replied in a surprisingly even tone while her eyes locked straight into her elder sister's once again.

"That doesn't change the fact he is still the vile creature that took everything from us! The same one who took your man from his bed those month's back. And because of it, your womb…" The moment Tsume had said that, her younger sister walked up to her and slapped her across the face, hard, which made her lose her grip on her sword and move back, completely stunned. Some blood dripped off the side of her cheek, realizing that her younger sister's claws must've caught her when she slapped her.

"How dare you! You, of all people, would think that I would ever forget that? To try to use that against me, your own sister? You shame me and our family, Tsume-neesan! You may be the head of our clan, but you have no right to say that to me! Reina shouted with tears stinging her eyes as Tsume held her cheek.

The female jonin wiped the small blood off of her face and lowered her head in shame over the comment. She knew that her sister was right and that she went too far with her rant against the child when she brought up a wound that was still painful and fresh to her younger sister. But when she raised it again after a few silent minutes, her visage was still firm, showing that the argument was not quite over yet.

"You're right Reina…I was out of line to say those words to you. As the head of the clan and as your sister, I apologize for saying something so painful to you. But that does not change my opinion over that…thing. He destroyed everything that we held close to us. He took my husband away from me! He doesn't deserve such protection, especially from you!" Tsume said firmly as the argument began anew.

"This is where you're wrong Tsume-neesan. Look at him…" Reina said softly as she held up the sleeping child for her to see. The tiny bundle had a small smile, as if he was having a wonderful dream.

"Just look at his peaceful and innocent face. Could a monster, a 'thing' as you call him, look like this? The demon you speak of, he is a completely different being from this tiny life I hold in my arms. You know it and I know it. But you're letting your grief and your anger cloud your judgment. The strong and wise judgment, which makes you our leader." She told her honestly.

"Be quiet…" The elder sister said with a whisper, barely audible in the tense atmosphere.

"You know in your heart he is not a murderer, my dear sister. He does not deserve to pay for the sins the Kyubi has done. This child is his own person, who has saved our village by the grace of Kami himself. He is an orphan who has no one in this world. He doesn't deserve our spite and our hatred. He deserves our love, respect and care, just as much as our own children do. That is the way of our village, and of our clan. The loved ones who we lost, including our koishii's (Beloved) would accept him for who he is. Why can't you?" The younger sister said with a look of sorrow on her face as she stared deeply into Tsume's eyes.

"I said be quiet!" The head of the Inuzuka clan snarled loudly with her head turned away slightly, though her voice didn't have the same fire as it had before. "Enough…Do not lecture me on this matter. You more than anyone, know how I feel. And you know the reasons behind my feelings Reina. I just…I just can't see him the way you do. And…I don't know if I ever will see him that way, without knowing that I'll never be able to see my love again. That my son will never know what kind of strong man his father was…" She added in a surprisingly soft, but melancholic voice as she somberly lowered her head.

"Tsume-neesan…" The female ANBU said compassionately while lowering her head slightly. An eerie silence overcame the hall as Kuromaru looked down from his original position, while the soldiers stayed rigid with a downcast visage. Only the steps of bustling workers were heard in the hall. Reina looked up into Tsume's eyes once again and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand, my dear sister. You know that I love you, no matter what, that'll never change. And I know all too well the pain you're going through. You know that you have my sympathies as your sister and as a proud member of our clan."

"But I have made my choice and I'm protecting this child. With or without your permission. Whether this is my duty as an ANBU of Konoha, or his caretaker, I will not abandon or leave him. After all, it is the nature of our clan to protect those we consider our loved ones…" Reina said. Her resolve to this was firm as she waited for her sister's reply.

'Reina…when the hell…did you become so strong?" Tsume thought in the back of her head as snarled in response to her sister's words. But she quickly composed herself. Despite her stubbornness and her strong feelings of anger in regards to Naruto, she couldn't help but respect her sister.

In fact, she was proud of her. Though she would ever actually admit it or say it to her. At least not right now. The pain and grief in her heart and soul would not be something that would be easily removed. Knowing that furthering the argument would be pointless, she turned away from her and began to trek away from the younger woman.

"Che…do what you want…" Tsume said quietly with her eyes closed as she passed her sister. But she turned around for one last moment to say one last thing to her. "Just remember this Reina. He will not replace what you have lost…" She told her seriously.

"I know that Tsume-neesan. But admonishing this child will not bring Kiba-kun back either…" Reina countered making the elder sister's eyes widen considerably.

Both women stood quiet with their eyes fixated on each other, as if they were trying to read the other ones thoughts. The tension of the argument was over, but being members of the Inuzuka clan, they were both stubborn women and they were sure that the other would give off a passing shot. The silent stare-off was interrupted by a voice coming from the right side of Reina.

"What is going here?" The Sandaime asked. He looked at the entourage in front of him.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama…" Tsume said regrettably as she bowed her head in respect. The professor acknowledged her and nodded his head in respect. "I had a quarrel with my younger sister over some…personal matter that needed to be discussed. Our apologies for disturbing you." She explained.

"I see…I understand." Sarutobi responded as he left it at that.

"I'll be heading to the meeting now Hokage-sama. I will meet you there. If you wish, my men and I will accompany you." The Inuzuka head offered.

"I appreciate the offer Tsume, but I still have a few matters left to attend to here. You may go." He told her.

"Yes Hokage-sama. If you'll excuse me." Tsume said as she one last time and turned around. Walking silently, she glanced one last time at Reina. With their eyes locking on one another, for a passing moment, the face of the powerful leader of the Inuzuka clan had softened as Tsume gave her younger sister a gentle smile before it turned back to its hard and stubborn exterior when their gaze broke when she turned the corner with her partner and her men.

Reina gasped when she saw the brief, but familiar smile, and it made her smile inwardly. It was something that was rarely seen from the jonin. But Reina knew it was something she always gave to the precious few she held close to her heart, one of those people being her.

They both knew that the issue between them in regards to the child she still held close to her was far from settled. And perhaps they may come to blows with it down the road. But for today at least, Tsume conceded defeat, and differences and feelings aside, she was proud of her sister and wished her well with her choice, even if she didn't like it. After all, that's what big sisters do.

"Are you alright Reina?" Sarutobi asked worriedly at his companion.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I am." Reina replied as she turned to face him with a small smile, not realizing that a few tears escaped her eyes. 'Thank you, my dear sister. Thank you…and sorry.' She said in her mind as she closed her eyes, held Naruto closer and nuzzled his cheek with her own.

Decisions, especially ones that are close to your heart, are never easy to make for anyone. And Reina made hers while knowing that most wouldn't accept. She would stand by Naruto and defend him with her life as if he was one of her own children. Still, deep in her heart, all she could do was silently pray to Kami that the consequences of that decision would not be as costly as her sister, and most of the villagers, believed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Important Note(AN): For those of you about to ask why Reina knows about the seal and/or that she shouldn't know about it don't speak. Because Yugito is older than Naruto by five to seven years, and to any of you who bothered to notice an old man was the Jinchuriki of the Yonbi. (Captured by Itachi and Kisame) So there is in fact documented history of Jinchuriki and the procedures involved in making them for anyone willing to look so it is entirely believable that she could find out about such things on her own.

Read and Review Please


	4. a winner in politics

AN: I know...it's been long time since I've updated. So sorry for major delay, but I'm back on track, I'm rusty, but I hope you guys don't hold that against me. Luckily Ld was still around, with his help and guidance we gave the story the jump start it needed. Be expecting more to come. Read and Review.

Son of the Sannin

By: drag-eart and Ld 1449

Chapter 4: A winner in politics

Entering the chamber, two silhouetted figures made their way around an outstretched table that had seats organized on each side, sitting parallel from one another. The chairs of course sat unoccupied. Except for one seat, it was already taken by a beautiful feral woman seating cross-legged talking discreetly to her canine companion next to her. The massive canine stood by her side closely, while her subordinates stood behind them surveying the new comers cautiously.

Tsume looked from her familiar and stared at the two figures standing a few feet away from where she was sitting. Inuzuka Tsume bowed her head to the elder man, who nodded back in response seating himself comfortably. She saw the man gesture for the woman beside him to bring a chair next to him. Reina obliged seating herself close behind her leader, the child still snuggled safely in her arms. They both locked gazes for an instant quiet words passing between the two before Reina was interrupted by Sarutobi's call to her.

Tsume resumed her discussion with her companion.

Minutes came and went; muted discussions were shared between dog and clan head in fierce whispers. When the door opened once again, three men came through it. The loud and boisterous one came in first while the other two looked on with amusement and if one cared to look, troubled expressions just beneath their smiles.

"Sarutobi-sama and Reina-san," the bigger man called, his red blazing hair cascading past his massive shoulders. Walking towards him with arms outstretched the big burly man covered his larger hand over the Sandaime's own and shook it firmly, doing the same with Reina, though much more gently.

"Chouza how are you fairing," the Sandaime asked with slight bemusement.

"Mah, doing well, a few bruises, here and there but all is well," Chouza leaned closer to the elder whispering, "Though what concerns me more is the supply of food in my home that is running low as we speak, that boy can sure eat," Chouza replied with a joyous sense of pride. "When he gets older he will have a bigger appetite than me! Chouji will be the end of the Akimichi clan as we know it."

The red haired shinobi laughed loudly at his joke, Sarutobi could feel the happiness and pride Chouza had for his boy. Sarutobi knew the feeling. He had sons of his own after all. Sarutobi nodded and smiled to Chouza who began walking taking a seat next to Tsume.

The next man came and shook the Sandaime's hand briefly and acknowledged Reina's presence with a wave; the Sandaime. He was also a large man, not as a big as Chouza but tall sturdy in his appearance. His long blond hair tied back to keep it from his face where a few whiskers grew from his chin, his battle gear still being worn. His left arm wrapped tightly from his torn shirt, bits of crimson blood seeped into the cloth. He bowed to the Sandaime making his way to his companion Chouza seating himself next to him. Chouza beckoned him closer patting him on the back, hearing his loud voice exclaim. "Come Inoichi I was just telling Tsume about your daughter Ino."

"Well isn't he in an awfully happy mood," the Sandaime looked up seeing the third member of the party. Drapes of fur covered the man in front of him, with scars adorning his arms that were left uncovered. One distinguishing feature stood out from his body was the long gash that came across his face marring his features. It was dabbed with an ointment as far as he could tell. "They seem to never change."

"Perhaps that is a good thing Shikaku," the younger man shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"I'll get back to you when I've decided," he answered and bowed to his leader who smiled thinly, before making his way to his friends and seating himself next to Inoichi.

The Sandaime took one last look at the three men that entered the chamber. He didn't forget who these men were or what they created when they combined to make a team. Their team wasn't meant to be forgotten so easily. coming through completely by accident. They were widely known for their prowess in mastering a certain aspect. Mind controlling, tactical, and destructive power, once put together their teamwork unstoppable. They were well known asset to Konoha. Throughout the nations they became to be known as the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. And their heirs would take that name as their own when the time came.

XXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi sat back in his seat, turning to Reina, to have a glimpse at the baby being held in her arms. He caught the glint that shined in an instant, but vanished as fast as it appeared in the far corner of the room. The object was covered in the darkness, not being able to discern the silhouetted figure. The shadow of a man moved uncomfortably he had an inkling of a thought that the Sandaime had spotted him. But instead of calling to him the Sandaime smiled and nodded his head towards him. The figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Greetings," the man said quietly his eyes hidden behind the confines of his overcoat and the shades that rested on the ridge of his nose. He was built shorter than Inoichi and Chouza, but all the same still strong and stout in appearance. A thick black beard would have been seen appearing out of the hidden part of Shibi's chin, growing to his sideburns. Shibi bowed to the Sandaime respectfully, who in turn smiled knowingly. He also greeted the young woman beside him with the same acknowledgment. He seated himself across from them.

"Nice of you to drop in Shibi," Shikaku said, leaning back on his chair with his feet laid a top the table. Reclining back in forth to the point of losing balance, but to the trained eye they could easily see a piece of man's shadow remained attached under the table.

"Shibi why do you always have to make a dramatic entrance at such times," the red-haired shinobi inquired.

"It is in my nature," the bug shinobi answered his arms crossed in front of him, his face still hidden behind his overcoat.

"Well you're late," Tsume growled in response.

"I've been here before any of you, I've just been waiting," the silent man responded, uncrossing his hands, all the while lifting it in front him twisting his hand in the air. A black dot moved around attentively across Shibi's hand. "You just never noticed...I believe you are growing old my friends."

"Che…like hell I am," Tsume snarled turning away from Shibi. The bug shinobi chuckled quietly. Chouza put a hand on Tsume's shoulders, while the others laughed.

Their banter was quieted when the door opened once again and in walked in a tall lean man. His long black hair reaching pass his shoulders, his pearl white eyes stared intently across the room. A second man came closely alongside his leader and brother. The second individual looked identical to the first man. But the difference that set them apart was the mark that glowed brightly on the second man's forehead.

"Hiashi and Hizashi," the Sandaime called to the Hyuuga leader and his brother. The monarch walked bowing to Sandaime and gesturing a nod to Reina. He seated himself next to Shibi. While the follower seated himself a little behind his leader.

"Well, it seems a few members have yet to arrive," Hiashi said, looking across the people around him, his pale white eyes peering at the empty seats beside Sarutobi.

"Ah," the Sandaime replied interlacing his hands in front of him, resting his elbows a top the wooden table separating him from Hiashi. He rested his head on his hands. "They'll be here soon."

As soon as the words escaped him the door opened once more a tall figure walked in. He was the same frame as Inoichi with black hair reaching his shoulders. His face hardened, with a few scars adorning his face. The monarch of Uchiha clan walked briskly to his seat looking at the small group gathered bowing his head slightly acknowledging the members. They caught a glimpse of Uchiha emblems embroider on his right breast and a larger version on his back. He seated himself close to the Third Hokage. "Good of you to join us Fugaku."

"Forgive me Hokage-sama, but my clan needed some issues to be addressed before I arrived here." The raven haired shinobi replied.

"No worries," Sandaime said. "How did the meeting go?"

"Well, we lost many influential Clan members to this attack and we were just establishing suitors if my time came to take up the position. My son Itachi instantly became one of those inheritors if I die."

"Ah, well he will surely lead your clan well; he already is making a name for himself as we speak a wise decision."

The Uchiha Monarch bowed his head in thanks and looked on with an emotionless face. He was quiet throughout the wait.

Sarutobi sighed as he decided to finally skip the pleasantries and get down to what they all knew was coming.

"We have gathered here today to discuss the state of the village and the preventative measures that must be taken in order to begin recovery operations; everyone, report."

Hiashi was the first to speak as he stood. "As you know Sarutobi-sama, hundreds of refugees from several villages in the land of fire that were destroyed by the fox have taken refuge with us. However their great numbers present us with a problem. Our resources are stretched thin as it is with the recent attack on our village, the increasing number of refugees; take up medical supplies, living accommodations, and food supplies we desperately need. We will barely have enough to sustain our own population let alone that of several thousand more."

"You seem to forget Hyuuga...our population has taken a rather sudden decline." Fugaku cut in, causing Hiashi's pale eyes to find his obsidian ones.

"I took that into account, Uchiha. Even so, we will have a detrimental crisis trying to sustain the population we have." The Hyuuga head leaned a bit on the table. "I suggest we remove the refugees from the village at once. We defended them from the fox now they must defend themselves."

"No!" Sarutobi's voice was hard, firm and utterly unyielding. "I refuse that plan of action. If we cannot grow our food we will hunt it."

Hiashi swallowed for a moment obviously holding back from arguing with the senior Shinobi before he continued. "Sarutobi-sama we do not have the numbers for such a diversion and even if we did. All of the animals in this area have fled because of the fox we have no creatures to hunt, all we have is the crops and those alone are not enough to sustain us we must-"

"Then you will buy food from some of the surrounding villages, and this is all we will speak on the matter Hiashi." And with those words Sarutobi closed the conversation.

It was Shikaku that spoke up next with a hesitant clearing of his throat. "Sarutobi-sama that presents us also with another problem, our financial situation."

The shadow user stood up from his chair as Hiashi took his seat. "You see, obviously the strength of our military has taken a heavy blow because of the fox, we estimate it may have dropped our next year's income by up to 42 percent and that's only with an estimate of our casualties, not the set number of casualties sustained. Normally, when such a drastic loss would occur during war time we would be able to turn to the civilian portion of our trade of Cotton, Silks, and agriculture. But as you have already heard from Hiashi the agricultural portion is in dire straits, this could also be said for our Cotton fields which received considerable damage, losing as much as seventy percent because of the Kitsune. That includes the Silkworm nests near the Aburame compound, which, because of the fox's incredible chakra the worms were...for lack of a better term, incinerated completely destroying whatever silks we may have harvested, of which it will take us at least a year to recover. That's if the silk worms did not all flee like the rest of the animals because of the fox's approach. As it stands right now both sectors of our economy, military and civilian are thoroughly crippled."

Sarutobi rubbed the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath. This situation was nothing short of a catastrophe, the money in Konoha's coffers were reserved for campaigns' of war and though there were several hundreds of millions of dollars' worth of currency in them, withdrawing from them what would be an undoubtedly high amount may leave them vulnerable should Iwa or another nation choose to attack. "How much would you need to withdraw from the coffers Shikaku?"

Shikaku took a deep breath, shaking his head from side to side in thought. "I can't really say, not without a rough estimate to the rest of the damages done in the village."

Sarutobi nodded before turning to Tsume who immediately cleared her throat and stood, "Sir, though the fox never reached our wall, the earthquakes and tremors it caused alone has caused vast damages to several homes, key offices and other buildings in the village, pushing their structural integrity to dangerous limits. Several of the homes near the wall have already collapsed and a section of the wall itself has moved from its foundation, engineers are already working on the problem but it is only a temporary fix. We would need raw materials and other goods in order to fully repair the village, mainly concrete, plaster and Iron, raw materials that are mined and manufactured more in Suna and Iwa. Luckily our lumber mills have been spared from the destruction so we can gather wood safely and effectively on our own."

Sarutobi once again nodded. "Very well, Shibi where do we stand on medical terms."

"As expected," The Aburame monarch said blandly. "The Hospitals are overwhelmed, the medic nins are currently running on soldier pills, they're exhausted, there is not enough medicine for everyone, several clinics have patients laying out in tents in the street. The dead are being piled together for a mass cremation and there's no end to the injured in sight with dozens more coming in every hour."

The bland tone in which he spoke would lead many to believe the Aburame head couldn't give a rats ass about what he was reporting, Sarutobi could tell how badly he was affected however. He had no doubt seen very clearly just how bad the hospitals were in the village, it would have shaken even the most battle hardened of men to see so many injured and dying.

Shibi again adjusted his glasses. "We have approximately 250 medic ninja per hospital with over 400 support staff. Many are beginning to fall to exhaustion, and we're losing an estimated 12 medics per hour to exhaustion, with that number only increasing as the hours go on. The head medic of the hospital has requested not only more aid for support staff trained in at least some medicinal field, but also medicine, morphine, antibiotics, disinfectants, epinephrine and anesthesia being the most prominent. At the rate we're going we will run out of those in less than another day. The hospital staff is also in desperate need of another large building to accommodate the patients adequately."

"Is there an estimated "recovery" period?" Sarutobi asked slowly.

Shibi seemed to take pause at that. "Seven to eight months...at minimum."

Sarutobi refrained from laying his head in his hands as he released a deep shuddering breath. "Fugaku...I trust you have the military report."

The Uchiha clan head nodded, already exhausted from the day's events as well as this meeting, he wasted little time in speaking as he took out a small folder.

"Sir...before this...this disaster..." He paused as if taking another moment to swallow what he was about to say. "We had a total of 37 registered gennin level ninja, as it stands we have 32." The Uchiha clan head saw a brief glimpse of pain pass through Sarutobi's features, it must have saddened him more than anything that young ones such as those had been killed but there was nothing more that could be done for those deceased. They had been kept as far out of the fighting as was possible. "Out of those 32" Fugaku continued. "19 of them are injured and will not be physically prepared for active duty in another month at best."

He passed the sheet onto the next one. "Once again before this attack we held a total of 468 Active, registered Chuunin, 93 on paid leave and 22 in suspended services. Out of the 468 active Chuunin, there are now 334 that still live. Out of those 334, 298 are injured." Again Fugaku paused in order to allow his statements to settle in.

"Out of the 93 on paid leave 69 are still alive, and out of those 58 are injured. From the 22 that are suspended 10 are still alive, and 9 of those are injured." He paused passing onto another page.

"We had a total of 245 active jounin, 68 jounin on paid temporary leave and 9 on suspended service. Out of the 245 active Jounin 118 of them are still alive, with 88 of those injured. Out of the 68 on temporary leave 42 are injured. And out of the 9 on suspended service, all of them are dead." The Uchiha took a shuddering breath as he passed to the last page. "We had a total of 139 Anbu in service before this day...but...as it stands out of those 139 Anbu...41 are still alive..."

"Wha-" Sarutobi was visibly staggered by this news as he gripped his chest swallowing the lump in his throat, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

Fugaku sighed as he threw his folder on the table. "10 are severely injured..." He paused taking a sudden pittance on the old Kage. "They're not expected to last the night...any of them."

Sarutobi this time did not resist the urge as he cradled his head in his hand... "My god..." He visibly collected himself, as he took a deep breath. He straightened in his seat, closing his weary eyes he felt the cold chill of what this beast brought to their village wash over him. Opening them, they were cold, hard and completely steadfast, it was as if a wall had been erected behind his lids for that split second he closed them. "Shikaku...with what's been said, how much do you estimate you will need to withdraw from the village coffers?

The Shadow user ran a hair through his hair as he processed the information at extremely fast speeds through his mind, running through his mental math before finally coming up with a number. "Medical supplies, lack of income, great quantity of raw materials fertilizers, repairs...I'd say you're looking at a minimum of 700 million. As a _start_

Murmurs spread throughout the clan heads, Konoha's reserves had that money. But, not _much_ more than that money. If anyone attacked Konoha within the next _decade _they would most likely not be able to endure a protracted campaign against them and so they would have to quickly capitulate, or become indebted to the Daimyo or worse yet, another village.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, the gears turning behind that calculating gaze as he thought up the pros and cons of his next decision.

Finally, he gestured, and an Anbu bled out from the shadows at his back. No matter how strained their resources, the Hokage would never be without a guard as long as one remained fit for duty.

The Anbu leaned down, and Sarutobi leaned back to whisper something in his ear. The man nodded, a murmured response lost behind the mask.

Sarutobi thought for a moment longer before giving a nod and the Anbu vanished as quickly and quietly as he had come.

"If you were to deduct...say thirty percent of your purchases for raw materials Shikaku, how much would you need then?"

Shikaku raised an eyebrow but said nothing, running the calculations again, raw materials would be the most expensive to procure next to medicines.

"Five fifty." He shrugged. "Maybe a little less…"

Sarutobi nodded, "Then withdraw that amount and put it to use."

Sarutobi turned his eyes to the assembled crowd. "Despite our losses today, I want every available man, woman, and child to triple their training, Chuunin will have to take missions as high as A rank. Even you yourselves as Clan heads will be asked to take missions from here on, until further notice. Fugaku, the Police force is to be temporarily disbanded and all Uchiha are to return to the active duty listings. All ninja on long term missions are to return immediately. All Shinobi that have retired as recently as the last year are to return to active duty as well. Civilians are to be drafted and outfitted for service, even if it's merely support staff. Any Shinobi currently behind a desk I want them ready to take on missions in one month. I refuse to let this be the end of us, am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

Sarutobi leaned forward, lacing his hands in front of his face. "Good. Now...for the second matter of business." He glanced to the woman behind him. "Reina...if you would?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young Inuzuka woman stood up from her seat, gently bowed and gave every clan head a glimpse of the child being carried in her arms. Naruto gurgled in response sleepily, drool dribbling down his cheek. She looked across with her own eyes, the myriad of stares pointed towards the blond jinchuuriki. Many distasteful, some curious, others weary but one with a large wide grin.

"Hah, what's the boy's name?" The large red headed man blurted out, not giving a damn about the tension in the room. The cold chill that passed through the room suddenly disappeared in an instant by the quick interruption of the Akimichi clan head.

"His name's Naruto"

Chouza laughed louder at that, "Like...the food. Brilliant!"

Shikaku placed his hand on his forehead rubbing the splitting headache ebbing closer as the meeting dragged on. Inoichi just gave a long exaggerated sigh in response. The red haired man clapped his large hands on his comrades back. "He's gonna be the same age as our children. Isn't that great? You can never have too little friends to have by your side through the thick and thin."

Chouza meant well, the trio knew what he was getting at with that statement. The hardships they endured through their years as active shinobi. Honestly, the black haired man and the blond shinobi couldn't agree more with their loud friend. Friends got you through the toughest situation…and honestly speaking. They were the perfect embodiment of the perfect team, who watched each other, took care of one another, and strove through all the years to return home to their wives, and now their children.

Sandaime smiled, "Yes, you could never have enough of those." Inwardly the Sandaime hoped the outburst Chouza made would help ease the tension in the room…and probably save Naruto's life. His life as it stands was in the hands of all these people seated before him. With such a proclamation, he hoped it would thaw the coldness each individual had against the kitsune.

"That's the kyuubi no yoko?" the Sandaime's heart felt like it instantly plummeted at the sound of the individual in question. He turned in the direction of the person in question and there he stood with his small guard at his beck and call. Danzo and Root…the one military asset that didn't lift a single finger to help with the catastrophe that struck the village like a tsunami. "Having this little coup without my knowing Sarutobi…or the council…poor choice of action."

"Far from it, Danzo…" Sarutobi said, giving the wrapped individual a pointed look.

Following Danzo close behind were the council committee, Koharu and Homura, with grim expression on their faces, they looked worse for wear. Having to defend the village from the fox in the front lines along with Sarutobi, The committee had a look of individuals that saw way too much for a person to go through in one life time. Sarutobi acknowledged his old teammates with a simple nod and they returned it without any hesitation. They weren't grieved over the matter, they knew what he was doing, he asked for their help in keeping Danzo…out of the meeting at all cost.

"Now then," Danzo said, seating himself farthest away from the table but making sure to stay in the line of sight of Sarutobi. "You may begin."

Sarutobi quelled the growing emotion of irritation from his tone as he started, "We have a dire decision to make my friends. Concerning the life of this child. He's son of the late Fourth Hokage, Minato, and jailer of the ninetail fox." Sarutobi decided then and there not to sugarcoat anything and give the clan heads the facts, a straight forward response. "Does the child live or die?"

The room grew eerily silent once again. The magnitude of his words hitting home in every single individual, silence was met, cold eyes, bitterness could be felt within the room. The child in question gave an uncomfortable gurgle once again, feeling the heavy tension in the room. Reina gripped the child tighter to herself, trying to give the child some kind of warmth, at such proximity of the cold leers. She wouldn't admit but she was shaking. Does the child live or die…is that the only option he's given, his life hanging in the balance by all these people who'd never even seen him before now.

Sarutobi sighed, "You may each take a look at the child and pass your vote. Tsume"

The Inuzuka clan head stood up abruptly with her companion in tow, the dog hybrid walked around Reina sniffing the air, "Reina would you please kneel." The beast said. Reina knelt without any hesitation; the one eyed dog looked curiously at lithe form within Naruto turned deeper into Reina's embrace when he can feel the foreign heat and smell of the canine.

"Is the boy tainted, Kuromaru," Tsume responded, her posture aggravated having to stand close at such a proximity to the thing that took…her… her husband.

Kuromaru licked the cheek of the boy, he shied away from the contact but impulsively as if trying to push it away, the boy's small fingers rested on the large nose of the massive hybrid wolf. The companion just gave his partner a sideways glance. "No, he's perfectly normal. But the child does exude an aura…a very strong aura. Yet, there's a faint smell of something…that isn't suppose to be there."

Tsume took a step closer her teeth clenching. Kuromaru replied instantly, "But it isn't the fox, the fox has no hold on this boy."

Kuromaru turned away and stood beside Tsume she looked at the child one more time, before deciding to go back to her seat, talking privately to her companion.

The meeting continued in a sort of haze, different reactions from each clan head, some afraid to touch the child, some not even giving the child a second thought. Shibi allowed one of his familiars roam the skin of the child before returning, leaving Naruto in silence. Saying nothing throughout the exchange.

Others…more like Chouza just plucked the child out of Reina's hand and lifted him up in the air. Scaring the poor girl when the large man would repeatedly lift the child up laughing joyously, while the tot in question gurgled nonsense kicking its legs happily.

Shikaku and Inoichi just stared at the child together talking in hush silence, before seating themselves back in their chairs.

Sarutobi unknowingly clenched his hands when the Danzo the last person in the meeting actually stood before Reina and lifted the child into his arms. Sarutobi grabbed the armrests tightly, watching the exchange. Danzo held the baby close at a certain degree just watching him and looking at the seal before the bandaged man returned the child back to Reina seating himself in his seat…without a single word.

The Third Hokage righted his posture before addressing the council before him. "The time has come. We will put it to a vote. And decide here and now what to do with the life of Naruto Uzumaki." The haggard man took an uneasy breath before continuing. "I want everyone to take to account the events that have transpired these past few days, the events that lead us here. But to also think of the sacrifices that were made to give us this second chance. Now…the first to cast their vote. Hiashi Hyuuga."

The voting passed along each member, Hyuuga and Uchiha voting for life. But their eyes spoke of another matter entirely. It made Sarutobi narrow his eyes in suspicious disquiet. _What are you thinking I wonder._

The Ino-Shika-Cho without any hesitation chose life without batting an eye, Chouza's huge smile lighting up the room his arms clapping the backs of both his companions who looked on with a neutral expressions. But the votes seemed to gain faster speed receiving answers from unexpected individuals no less. Tsume stood quiet for just a moment looking at her companion, then at Reina, she looked grim and despondent but the word came simply, "Live"

Sarutobi looked across to Reina to see her reaction, no expression or word could show what that woman felt when her older sister said just one word. He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief; this was all going as planned. Everything was going their way, but something stopped him when it came to Danzo. The bandaged man looked up lazily from his seat; leaning over to table, he finally spoke. "The child may live."

The Third Hokage had to suppress the sudden retort. Of all the people in this meeting he didn't expect that from him. The mystery surrounding this meeting seemed to grow in believability. The plan went on without a hitch the child would live by unanimous decision. Sarutobi swiftly went to next matter of business making sure there wasn't a change of mind.

"Now would anyone like to propose what to do with the child," Sarutobi said wearily, looking across the room watching a myriad of emotions display on each individual in question. The small council space once again went completely silent with the exception of the burping Naruto.

"Our military has taken a dire wound." Shibi answered quietly "We now have something that can potentially make up for such." Looking across the shocked expression on each individual he continued. "Think of it, Suna has a jinchuuriki who've…from the Intel we've received are building him into a strong shinobi. Kiri and Kumo have two respectively in their arsenal; even Taki, ame and Kusa have one each. But we on the other hand have nothing of such power, it is only by good grace that Iwa shares our fate and our reputation was more than enough to deter any would be attacker. Now we have no such luxury. People will hear of this attack and will know that we are vulnerable."

Sarutobi felt sort of aghast at the proclamation, but it didn't completely faze him. "So you want to turn Naruto into a killing machine is what you're asking Shibi."

"Yes, it would be beneficial in the long run and it would protect our borders once the word got out that we hold the most powerful Jinchuuriki."

Honestly speaking, he'd be lying if he didn't say, he thought about this situation. The benefits on making Naruto an unstoppable force was an intriguing one. But instantly he thought about the hardships that came with it. The sad life that individual had to endure. It wasn't an idea he'd nurtured for long.

Nevertheless. "Thank you Shibi, I'll deliberate and decide a course of action. Would anyone else like to make a proposal?" The room grew silent before being interrupted by the raven haired Uchiha.

Fugaku rose from his seat, "I believe Naruto would be better suited to live with an established clan who could keep an eye on him. Train him. Care for him, and give him all the necessities he needs to strive and be a respectful citizen, and shinobi. I put forth my family name as his caretaker." Sarutobi almost smiled. _'Ahh so that is your game.'_

The Hyuuga monarch bristled in response, and Sarutobi knew that he'd been thinking the same. He was only aggrieved that Fugaku had beaten him to the punch. A second later he was proven right. "Forgive me, for the intrusion, but I believe that is an ill-suited decision if I ever heard one. The Uchiha's clan techniques require the use of their eyes, which Naruto does not hold. With enough diligent training however, he could potentially learn the use of our Taijutsu, as well as be well versed in psychology, facial sub expression reading and many jutsu that we hold at our disposal. None of which he would find in the Uchiha's archives.

He leaned back in his chair, throwing a venom filled look that was duly returned at Fugaku. "Naruto would excel greatly from the training offered in our estate. He will be properly cared for, by my maids and servants working 24/7. He will be protected and watched at all times. So I put forth the Hyuuga to be his caretakers." The room could feel the tension brewing between both clan heads. Fungaku's smoldering coal colored eyes piercing the white irises of his compatriot.

Chouza stood up abruptly, "I propose none of these clan heads to take Naruto." He replied firmly, his large hand crushing into a fist and smashing down on the table, loudly. He looked across the two men; both men in question gave hateful glances towards the red headed individual he only smirked in response. "I'll take the boy. The boy doesn't need training to be turned into a weapon; he just needs a home, a home where he can call his family, people he can care about. Not watching him every second of the day. I pass my name in the bout and call both of you unfit for the role."

Inoichi just shook his head and smiled, while Shikaku just groaned a muted 'troublesome'

Sarutobi looked at each individual and nodded, not missing Danzo's disquieting smile. "I will take this all in account and come back to you with my response. For now, this meeting adjourned." Sarutobi stood up and gestured to Reina who followed close behind her leader.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two stepped into his office, Sarutobi in deep thought as he sighed, falling into his chair as he rubbed his head, deliberating everything that transpired in such a short amount of time.

The Third Hokage couldn't believe how luck was on his side. Everything went better than expected, and the word better seemed to put it mildly. Naruto would live by unanimous decision.

But just as good as that was. Three clan heads wanting to take him in...

He sighed aggravated.

Reina watched the man quietly who contemplated the decisions he was presented with. At his aggravated sigh she spoke up. "Hokage-sama, are you alright?"

"One never wins in politics Reina." She heard him say as he leaned back in his chair. He spoke as much for himself as for her it seemed. "The Uchiha would present discipline, strict code, no love, and honor. Reina watched with fascination Sarutobi counted the aspects, rocking in his chair. She listened quietly trying not to disturb him.

"The Hyuuga would undoubtedly present discipline, honor, and a training regimen worthy of consideration. No love there either I'd wager. Eyes would honestly be on the boy 24/7 as Hiashi said." Sarutobi continued on, trying to deliberate further for both esteemed clans. When he finally got to that dreaded word.

"But...do you have any idea; the tension it would create if I considered one over the other? I would only manage to just fuel the fire of resentment between the two of them. The Akimichi would truly be my first choice. But Chouza has no chance of taking Naruto." He admitted, somewhat ashamed. "If I did that I would merely end up pissing off _both _of Konoha's most influential and powerful clans. Chouza's would practically buy himself the resentment of both clans as well, which could make life very difficult for him and his family. Sarutobi's features instantly began to darken in response. "Again, I reiterate, no one wins in politics. I'll have to choose either Hyuuga or Uchiha and soon, otherwise-

"I'll take him!"

Her outburst came out of nowhere, leaving the Third Hokage gawking at the younger woman. She blushed furiously, in response, did she just say what she thought she said. Sarutobi shook his head looking straight in her eye. "Come again dear, I didn't quite hear you."

Her cheeks were blood crimson and she knew it. "I'll take him Hokage-sama. I'll care for the boy."

Sarutobi looked on, his analytical mind processing her vote and weighing every pros that would develop from this. She shifted nervously, the man was quiet but she could see the gears turning in the older man's mind. "How soon can you take him?"

The simple question floored, was he being serious. But she shook herself from the shock. "I can take him home with me today, it's no problem."

His face was dark for a time, then he smiled, slow, but sad. "Well...I will be so occupied in the coming days, if someone filled out the correct paper work, I certainly couldn't be blamed for not noticing. Once Naruto has a legal guardian, the decision would be out of my hands truth be told. I'd have no power over his custodianship."

She blinked, understanding what he was getting at but still confused. Just like that a crisis was averted before it even began. None of the clans had any qualms against the Inuzuka. And if the worst case scenario would arise the Inuzuka clan would more than welcome a fight and had the numbers, unlike the Akimichi, to finish it. His face grew serious again, "You will have to talk to Tsume about this Reina."

Reina nodded her head, holding the child closer. "Is it ok if I take my leave then Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi looked over at the bundle in her arms, he laid a palm gently on the boy's forehead, "Yes you may go. Take care of him Reina."

She agreed fiercely, "I will Hokage-sama."

"Good. Go down the hall. Speak with my secretary. She will give you some supplies that will last you the first few days. She nodded and turned away from the third Hokage, going towards the other end of the hall.

Sarutobi watched with a worried expression praying to anything that was listening, that everything would go right for a change.

Quietly, the Anbu appeared at his side, bleeding out of thin air almost.

"Are the arrangements in place?"

The man nodded. Behind his mask.

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reina opened the door to her house, exhausted, the small bag of supplies in her hand feeling as though it carried lead weights. Her house eerily quiet than usual, but she didn't pay it any mind, she expected as much. Her boys were off at the main house being looked after Hana for the night. Reina gaze rests on a toy for a moment, feeling her heart clench with their excited demeanor when the toddlers heard they were spending the night with their favorite cousin…She gave a small smile, before walking in and closed the door.

It wasn't until she heard the snap/click of the closing door that she sucked in a relieved breath.

The day was _finally _over.

She looked at Naruto, cradled in the crook of her arm, asleep, she smiled, though it turned into the smallest of grimaces when she noticed that he was drooling on her shoulder where his head rested, turning the white fabric of her clothes into a mottled gray.

She made her way over to her room, dropping the bag at the door, sighing as she simply _fell_ onto the bed. Her legs practically singing with the relief, when they drop out from under her.

She realizes then that she doesn't have a cradle.

_I'll have to get one._ She thinks.

But where? People were injured, mourning, or dead. Even now she can still see the glow of the mass cremations seeping through the night and bathing her room in a ruddy orange glow. No one would be selling wares tomorrow. Most likely no one would be selling wares for another week, if at all.

She reaches over, arranges her two pillows and places Naruto between them. She stands after that, her legs protesting against it but she ignores that. Marching out of her room, she grabs all the cushions she can from her couch, stumbling in the dark as she walks back through the familiar hallways to her room.

She arranges the cushions above and below Naruto, her two pillows to his left and his right. Looking at her bed, in the center of the room she shakes her head.

She almost sobbed, why couldn't the day just _end_?

She walks over to the side of her room furthest from the door, reaches to her night table and pulls it out and away, shoving it onto some random corner of the room before getting to her bed and shoving it with her hips until one side was pressed firmly against the wall.

Then she takes ahold of Naruto, who groans and fusses at the disturbance but remains mercifully asleep before she arranges the pillows and cushions again and sets him down between all of them, next to the wall.

Finally. _Finally_ she lies down, her head against the mattress because she has no pillow. She lies on her side, one hand reaching out and resting on Naruto's belly.

_'Please don't move.'_ She thinks before closing her eyes and almost instantly succumbing to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She wakes up to a stiff neck and dry, itchy clothes, to the barest hints of dawn's pale grey light filtering in through her window.

And a loud banging on her front door.

She doesn't recognize it immediately. Half caught in that waking dream between sleep and consciousness. But when she does she stirs, becoming aware of Naruto's warm little body beneath her fingers before she pulls herself up to sit on the bed.

When her feet touch the floor she realizes she didn't even take her shoes off last night...

The banging is becoming insistent, and Reina can only think it's her sister. No one else would bang like they're about to kick down her door. She bites her lip, worried. Did Tsume find out that she's taking care of Naruto? Would she try to force her not to?

She hoped not. On both counts.

She stands, another ache blossoming on her back when she does.

She reaches the door, half hesitating for a few seconds before the banging starts again. Wishing she could tell her sister to _go away_ but she knows that when Tsume's quite like this that's when the worst of her tempers been hit. She _would_ kick down that door if Reina didn't answer. She was now the Inuzuka clan head. She could afford to replace it.

She reaches for the handle, turning the knob and pulling back the door ready to meet her sister's wrathful eyes when she gasps. Surprised.

It's not Tsume. The man is unmistakable. A full head taller than almost anyone else in the village, broad shoulders framed by a shock of wild white hair.

"Ji-Jiraiya-sama."

"Can I see him?" The man's voice is rough, choked and only then does she really _look _at him. He's pale, his hands grip the doorframe, and they accentuate his shaking shoulders, his eyes are bloodshot, and the telltale sign of tear streaks are running down his face.

_That's right...' _She thinks. _'Yondaime-Sama called him when we__ first got word of the Kyuubi's approach. He must have just arrived and found out...oh...'_

She steps aside, and Jiraiya only offer's the barest nod of thanks before he steps into her home, looking around, looking for the baby. Reina closes her door, marches past him and towards the room. He follows without a word.

She sits on the bed when she arrives, sitting close to Naruto, she finds Jiraiya barely past the door, standing there, frozen, staring at the baby. Reina waits for a moment longer before reaching down and picking up Naruto. This time, he wakes up, fussing against her, his little face scrunched up at being woken before she stands up and makes her way over to the Toad Sannin.

He stands there, staring at the baby in her arms with the most pinched expression she'd ever seen on someone's face. His eyes water and his chin trembles before he manages to compose himself.

He reaches down, and Reina cradles Naruto just a little bit tighter before she sees that the only thing in his hand is money.

"Saru-sensei said you're going to be taking care of him. This is all I have on me right now." He says. "I'll get more. If he ever needs money, I'll get it I just-"

"Jiraiya-sama." She interrupts him, worried. The man is breathing much too fast. He almost looks like he's about to start hyperventilating. "Maybe you should sit down."

Then Naruto starts to cry, and her attention is drawn to him. So she doesn't become aware of the fact that her door opened again until she hears another voice down the hallway.

"I'm afraid Naruto will need more than just money, Jiraiya."

The Toad sannin turns, facing his teacher and Reina flushes at the fact that the Sandaime and the Toad Sannin are now in her home.

She rocks Naruto in her arms; trying to calm him down when Sarutobi enters her sight, moving past Jiraiya he plucks Naruto from her grasp. "Reina, could you prepare Naruto's food." He commands, marching over and sitting down on her bed. The scene would have been absurdly comical if she wasn't so nervous.

She nods, disappointed in herself for having not thought of that on her own. The boy hadn't eaten since yesterday. She reaches into the bag beside the door, pulling out a bottle and the formula powder before making her way to the kitchen to get some water.

She hears Sarutobi speak as she works, listening to his calm words overreach Naruto's cries. "Your responsibilities must extend further than simple financial support I'm afraid."

"Minato is dead." Jiraiya answers, his voice despondent. "You can't just ask me to take on another apprentice right after something like this Saru."

"I am asking far more than that. I need you here_; with _Naruto. On as much a permanent basis as can be."

She finishes, her hands remembering these old motions easily from the days she'd been left with little Hana, her twin boys, and at times Kiba.

Before she realizes it she's making her way back to them, she hands Sarutobi the bottle almost in a daze, barely even managing a polite nod when he says his thanks.

She stands at the wall and continues to listen, feeling almost like an ant staring up at giants in comparison.

"Why would you need me here?" Jiraiya asks, the beginning traces of anger seeping into his tone. "He's just a boy. Do you want me to have him throw kunai at his milk bottles before he can even walk? I'm useless here."

"He needs you here to protect him." The Sandaime replies calmly in the face of his students mounting frustration.

"His father needed me here to protect him. You just want to keep me here so that Iwa doesn't get any ideas."

"...Iwa's threat will be dealt with shortly don't you worry."

"Kumo then. Kiri. Who the hell cares! Don't flaunt this kid and guilt me into staying here on false pretenses Saru. It isn't right!" Now, Jiraiya was angry, not all of it was real she was sure. Anger was always easier than grief.

Sarutobi stared at his student and sighed. Then he channeled chakra, a scarce amount, before he turned Naruto carefully in his arms. "Contrary to what you believe, I am not seeking to manipulate you. I am being truthful. Naruto needs you here." He fully turned Naruto around now revealing the seal of the ninetails on his stomach, along with one that shouldn't be there.

She could tell Jiraiya recognized the abnormality when he inched his head forward, squinting at the seal.

"That's-"

"Orochimaru's work." Sarutobi finished. "He did this to Naruto. Last night."

Jiraiya stepped forward, kneeling down; he immediately began to examine the seal.

"How was he even here!" He asked, even angrier now. "How did he know-did he have something to do with the Fox's attack?"

She gasped. It hadn't occurred to her. How _did _Orochimaru know to come here? Naruto was born yesterday. The Kyuubi's attack culminated and ended yesterday. That was beyond simple coincidence wasn't it?"

Sarutobi shrugged. "Perhaps. The thought occurred to me as well. But just as easily perhaps he had some other purpose, and the Fox's attack was merely timing. I cannot think of any force in all the nations capable of bending Bijuu to do any one man's bidding.

Jiraiya seemed to calm a little at that, she found herself breathing easier too.

After several moments Jiraiya finally allowed his hands to lower themselves as he stood up. "Can you tell what it does?" Sarutobi asked.

He shook his head. "No. It's a two part seal I can tell that much. But without the other half it's like a cypher without a code, or a code without the cypher page. One's useless without the other.

The Sandaime sighed. "I thought as much. Orochimaru would know that I would have called you eventually.

There was silence for a time, and Reina was almost afraid of breathing to hard.

Then Jiraiya broke it. "Fine...I'll stay."

"It's not enough." Saru shot back, looking up at his student as Naruto finished off the bottle. "You cannot keep an eye on Naruto day in and day out."

He let his sentence hang, and immediately Jiraiya grimaced when he caught his old teacher's meaning. "You really think she'll come back?"

"Would you be willing to try for Minato's son?"

"Now you _are_ manipulating me."

Sarutobi shrugged. "Whatever works."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her throat's dry, she sucks on some piece of candy or other to relieve it. It's been bothering her all week. She blames the lack of sleep really.

That first night, nearly two weeks ago where Naruto stayed mercifully asleep was the _only _night he stayed mercifully asleep. He woke up every night like clockwork. Eleven PM, three AM and six AM. It never failed. He was a very punctual baby.

Her boys were staying with their cousin Hana and little Kiba, she saw them every day, promising that they'd be able to get back home soon. But she first had to fix up the place to include the baby, which would be nearly impossible, alone, with the baby and two tots to boot.

Thank the gods the boys didn't seem to mind the idea of a new baby in the house. Quite the opposite really. They and Hana had taken to Naruto as easily as they had Kiba. Cooing and playing with him for the entire time she'd been in the main compound.

Tsume was gone, still repairing and helping other villagers in the rescue efforts still going on throughout the village so she didn't kick up too much of a fuss.

Reina would cross that bridge when the village calmed down again.

Toshie, her eldest by half a minute was so careful with him. It brought a smile to her face thinking about it. He would always play with Naruto lightly, poking a cheek or darting his finger out of the baby's reach.

Maeda, was a bit more...enthusiastic. She'd almost had a heart attack when her little five year old picked Naruto up from the hand basket she'd been using to carry him with, his little arms straining with the weight as Naruto giggled and garbled with glee.

She plucked him back and put him in the safety of her older, experienced, not five year old arms.

Still, her boys' enthusiasm about the baby aside didn't change the fact that her throat was bothering her, and had been doing so for the better part of two days now.

She looks down at Naruto, sucking on his pacifier and staring up at her with a suspiciously innocent expression.

"Because you're a punctual baby aren't you?"

He smiled a big, toothless, drooling smile behind that pacifier.

She finished grabbing her groceries, putting them all in the hand basket. She made her way to the register, paying the store clerk and marching out, she popped in another candy to sooth her still aching throat as she started to make her way home.

She marches down the street, the rains from yesterday have made the earth muddy where there's dirt, and slick where there's stone. She's careful when she walks; even going the extra mile of channeling chakra to her feet to make certain she doesn't trip or get stuck.

People walk down the road as well, but they're all dressed in black, their heads ducked, their moves sluggish and there are so _few _of them. So _few _that she wonders if half the village didn't leave with the animals. She wonders, not for the first time if the village will ever truly recover from this.

So many dead. Every road every time of day just _empty_ she hadn't even heard the merchants hawking their wares this morning. It was an eerie thing.

Finally, she entered the district, making her way to her home she immediately noticed someone laying right across her front porch.

She came closer curious at the green clothing she could see. "I'm sorry, can I err."

The person sat up, and Reina immediately noticed the pale blond hair framing young, beautiful features. Though, they'd be a lot more pleasant if they weren't pinched in what appeared to be permanent irritation. The diamond mark seal on her forehead gave her away easily enough.

"Reina, right?" Tsunade asked and even though she could tell it was rhetorical the Inuzuka found herself nodding.

"Yes ma'am."

Tsunade looked at her hands, one holding a grocery bag, the other a baby basket. She beckoned her closer, and Reina found herself, quietly irritated that she was essentially being invited closer to _her own house._

Still, she kept it inward, and stepped closer.

Tsunade looked down at the baby basket, her eyes staring at Naruto while Naruto stared droopingly up at her, falling asleep but steadfastly sucking at that pacifier.

The woman brought her hand down, glowing green with Chakra doing a quick scan. She shrugged after five seconds or so as Naruto blinked with wide eyes, his newborn mind interested in this entirely _new _thing. "Brat seems healthy."

Reina bristled, biting down a retort. Tsunade's manicured hand reached down, plucking Naruto's blanket loose and then lifting his little shirt to look at the seal.

Her lips curled in an angry sneer. "Yup, that's definitely the snake's work."

"So will you be staying then?" Reina found herself blurting before she could stop herself. "You know..." She paused suddenly, scratching at a still too dry throat as she put the bag down and reached into her pocket for another candy. "-to protect him?"

She didn't look pleased but soon enough shrugged. "I'll stay for a little bit. At least until the brat-" again Reina bristled at the derogatory name."-can call for help. Or until we kill Orochimaru. After that, like I told Sensei, I'm gone."

Reina sighed in relief. She didn't know why the Sandaime, one of the nicest wisest people she'd ever met was burdened with three students who would sooner be out of Konoha than in it, with one actively working against it, but she was grateful that two of them had decided to return even if it was for a short time to help Naruto.

"Sore throat?"Tsunade asked and it took a moment for Reina to realize she was still holding the small candy bag.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Tsunade shrugged."Not the first. Bug going round I hear. Make sure the kid doesn't catch it." She turned around and marched away, leaving the Inuzuka at her door.

Reina, tucked Naruto's shirt back down, folding the baby blanket over him again. She raised the basket, bringing him near eye level. "You won't get sick on me will you Naru-chan."

The baby giggled, and Reina smiled grabbing her grocery bag before making her way inside their home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review please.


	5. Settling In

AN: Hope everyone likes the chap. Enjoy

Son of the Sannin  
By: drag-eart and LD 1449

Chapter 5: Settling in

"Reina, how long have you been feeling these symptoms?" Tsunade asked, looking at the note pad checking bloods samples, through chakra pulses.

When the buxom woman didn't hear a response she looked up and saw her patient staring off into space... The Slug Sannin cleared her throat and coaxed again. "Reina."

The Inuzuka woman woke up from her trance, looking wide-eyed at the sannin. "Forgive me Tsunade-sama, I…Two months." She replied, trying to move the conversation along to be home as soon as possible.

Tsunade nodded and wrote something on her pad. "How are you feeling right now, Reina?"

"I'm fine, Tsunade-sa.." the name died on her lips when the pale blond haired woman stared pointedly at her. She sighed, "I've been feeling…I feel dizzy, nauseous, I…hardly have the energy to do all the things I used to do. Cleaning my house, taking care of my animals. I do it of course but it's just _harder. _Like I can never get enough sleep, even though I'll fall asleep by, like seven and wake up nearly at noon."

Tsunade just wrote everything down in her notepad. The Slug Sannin looked up from her work ready to ask another question; then the door to the room burst open.

Actually, it was more like smashed from the hinges and landed on a heap on the floor. "Reina!"

Tsunade stared at the figure standing almost on top of the door, and couldn't help give a sigh. Inuzuka Tsume. She'd heard that the new clan head of the Inuzuka and the younger were at odds recently. But news of a sudden collapse in the city square could apparently mend bridges fairly quickly.

No sooner than Tsume entered the room her companion followed. The large wolf hybrid was one of the biggest dogs in the village and the cramped space in the room became even more uncomfortable with their arrival. "That was a little excessive."

"Shut yur mouth," Tsume growled in response. Kuromaru padded forward, ignoring her and looking at the woman on the bed.

"How are you feeling Reina." The dog asked, Reina smiled but it was a weak, brittle thing. She was worried. Kuromaru walked as close as he could to her bed and laid his head next her side. She lifted her hand and he could tell even that simple movement took her a bit of effort. Her hand fell over his head in a pat. He closed his eyes, trying in his own way give her comfort. Familiarity.

"I came as soon as I heard what happened," Tsume said. "Is everything ok?" Only then did she realize the person standing a little ways away from the bed. Tsume, breathed a little easier, of all the people here in the hospital, she would bet her life a million times and this woman would most likely save it a million and one. "Tsunade-sama what's wrong with my sister, it's not normal for a woman her age to just collapse."

Tsunade didn't answer immediately, she pondered her words, "That's the reason I'm going to be running these tests myself. But from the looks of it, it could be a simple matter caused from fatigue, dehydration, or….let's just have a look, shall we?"

"Relax," Reina nodded in response, seeing the woman breathe deeply. Her hands glowed, a light green hue passing over her skin.

They hovered for minutes, scanning every part of her body. Tsunade concentrated her energy trying to find the abnormalities. The Sannin passed thrice over the younger woman's stomach area and felt the spike. Or to better say, the fluctuations that reverberated through her patient's chakra coils and up to her own hands.

She stopped suddenly and began writing once again in her notepad, "Reina, I'll be back with your results."

And just like that, Tsunade disappeared leaving the Inuzuka women to themselves.

Silence was met in the room; none of the figures breathed a single word, letting the emptiness of Tsunade's presence settle. Reina shook herself from the growing awkwardness, and continued petting the hybrid gently. Tsume cleared her throat and walked a little ways away to grab a chair nearby placing it close to her sister. The Inuzuka woman sat unceremoniously, unbefitting a matriarch, which only made Reina smile.

"What's so funny?" Tsume asked at the sight. Reina looked up abruptly realizing she was smiling still.

The younger woman only answered, "You know one of the nurses might not like you sitting like that on their chairs."

"Pfft…they can kiss my ass." was her dignified in response. Kuromaru opened his one good eye in Reina's direction, nuzzling closer, she gave the dog a knowing look. Reina couldn't help but laugh.

Hours passed, and still they waited in the room. They talked over frivolous matters and duties for the clan, the reconstruction of the village, the toll it was taking on the citizens and of course her boys. She smiled warmly, as Tsume told her their whereabouts and what they've been getting into with their cousin Hana in tow. Only a year older than her sons, but she was beyond her years, proper, responsible, sensible, loving…nothing…like her mother who was unruly and brash. Complete opposites….

"Toushie and Maeda have been learning the clan techniques with Hana's sensei," Tsume said, pulling Reina from her thoughts. "They're a good duo, Reina. Toushie plans things, one of the few Inuzuka who do at that age. Maeda..." She smiled. "That boy's gonna be a handful. The clan can't wait when they grow older to see how they will progress."

"The same could be said of little Hana," Reina replied, feeling happy from Tsume's praise about her boys. "She's such smart child; it's a wonder how she can control my boys being only a year older."

The Inuzuka matriarch scoffed, "It's in the blood. Inuzuka women are built to be tough." She grinned at response, a canine protruding from her mouth. "She's…"

But Tsume quickly became quiet when Tsunade stepped into the room. She looked contemplative and reserved. Both women watched as the pale blond haired woman slowly made her trek across the room looking at her notes one last time. She nodded curtly and addressed the occupants "Reina. My diagnosis, from everything I've collected, your full scan, blood work, and other pre-examination procedures…I regret to inform you. You're suffering from a severe case of chakra poisoning. The coils within your body are not accepting your chakra flow, and it's becoming condensed within your body. Like blood coagulating in your veins. It's not fatal, unless it remains untreated. The estimations for recovery could take 3 to eight months depending on the level success throughout the steps in the program."

Reina gripped the sheets, trying to stay calm. "Are you saying I won't be able to take care of my boys…I can't be with them to watch them for months?"

"They could visit you at any time," Tsunade tried to reassure, "But I need you here on 24/7 watch. Not gonna lie; these next months are going to be hell Reina. We need to purge, and reset your chakra coils, because it wasn't caught sooner, it has accelerated and it's beginning to degenerate from within. We must stop it before it spreads any further." Tsunade said grimly, she watched as the woman lying before her drain from all color. Letting all the information sink in.

"Tsume…I" Reina began but the words quickly caught in her throat.

"Is there no other alternative," The Inuzuka matriarch interjected.

"I'm afraid that's all we could do right now." Tsunade replied sadly, "I've come across minor cases, but this is a festering poison, undetectable, it may be hereditary. Which, leads me to my next question. Hope it's not rude to ask but would you be willing to run the same procedures? To make sure it isn't the case."

Tsume nodded, everything was going to hell and a hand basket all over the village and now this.

When it rained it poured.

"Take what ya need." She turned away to look at her younger sister, her heart wrenching seeing the small form lay rigid.

"Sister," Reina said abruptly, "Can you watch my boys till I get out of here."

"Of course," The Inuzuka woman replied immediately.

"Even Naruto?" the younger woman asked hesitantly.

The room grew eerily quiet, all the occupants feeling the intense tension in the air. Reina averted her eyes, they both knew the answer already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya breathed a long held sigh; he marched along the corridor of the Hokage tower, bags noticeable under the man's eyes, walking with a slight limp from an injury he sustained during an infiltration mission.

He tried with no success to alleviate the pain by favoring one side, but the injury was nagging and it sent a jolt with every step. The Toad sage looked haggard, beaten, and tired. The missions he amassed during his stay in Konoha were staggering. Running them, one after another, hunting nins, assassinating, retrieving information on a daily basis was taking a toll on the sage. He absentmindedly thought about Tsunade, for a second, and smiled. She'd fix him up and get him back to top form.

The Toad Sage frowned when he felt a something jarring against his chest; he reached in his shirt pocket and pulled a small book. He smiled then, how long has it been since he wrote in this thing. He slowly placed the book within.

No real time for his one passionate endeavor yet.

Ever since his return everything was put into hiatus, but he knew eventually everything would work out. After the village stabilized, and were on stronger legs he would return back to writing, when everyone could breathe easier.

He trekked through the halls, reaching his sensei's doors, hand on the handle. He stopped from opening the door when he heard a baby wail inside, and voices of two people talking heatedly. He tried to listen to conversation going on.

Sarutobi's voice rang through the commotion, "Tsume-san is there no way you can care for him? Just until Reina-san is better? I believe Tsunade gave you estimation on how long that would be."

Jiraiya seized realizing who they were talking about.

"It's not my responsibility and I don't _want _it. By all means this boy is still under _your_ custody Hokage-sama."

"Tsume-san I-"

"_No!" _She shouted, interrupting him. "I will not have him in my house, under my roof. Even if he isn't the Kyuubi, as you say, he's a reminder, and I don't want a _reminder._"

Jiraiya could feel the gears turning in the old man's head from his position, always trying to stay a step ahead of everyone. Always planning, never stopping to miss a beat. The professor sighed loudly whereas even Jiraiya could hear. "I'll take the child then…"

Jiraiya heard quick steps, side stepping to the right as the door opened abruptly, "Thank you Hokage-sama." The Inuzuka woman was gone, swinging the door; Jiraiya jarred the door before it closed and watched the figure walk down the narrow corridor. He exhaled a long abated breath. She was one of the many who felt the pain of all that happened to their village. He didn't like it, but he could understand it he supposed.

He looked inside and watched his sensei silently. The professor of Konoha looked older than his age, which was saying something. He watched him move across the room standing over a small table where Naruto was laying inside a carrying basket.

He turned in the direction of The Toad sage.

"Jiraiya," Sarutobi said, smiling a little watching his former student. "I'm guessing you heard what transpired."

Jiraiya only nodded in response.

Sarutobi smiled

"I need your help…."

Alarm bells started to go off in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was gurgling.

She was staring.

She was staring, and it was gurgling and she really had no idea what to do.

Why had she even agreed to this?

Saru-sensei had ambushed her, sure, used some old man, sage mind-fuckery BS to get her to agree, She _knew, _Jiraiya's sudden appearance harassing several of her nurses was more than just staged...they'd _ambushed_ her.

She hadn't realized it at the time...now that she thought about it though, she realized, and she _should_ have said no just to spite the two.

She didn't even know what the hell someone like her was supposed to _do _with a baby.

Well...she knew she had to feed it, clean it and such but what _else _was she supposed to do? Leave it in the crib all day? Carry it? Put it to sleep?

It was a half moment of panic that gripped her, taking hold quickly and suddenly, like someone had just filled up the room with water and she couldn't breathe.

She was in _way_ over her head.

She moved, picking up the things she'd started to unpack, a full bag of diapers, a box of wet paper towels, formula milk, bottles, one piece pajama clothes, socks and all the other crap she'd laid across her dining room table after she'd arrived.

She was gonna go to that office, resist the old man, sage mind-fuckery BS, get Saru-sensei to take the kid back until Reina was fine again. She had to protect the little brat from Orochimaru, not raise him, not even temporarily. That hadn't been part of the deal!

She heard the door open behind her, turning to look over her shoulder as she heard Shizune's childish voice. "Tsunade-sama I'm home!"

She heard and felt the _bup-bup _of socked feet on hardwood floors before she heard it stop.

"Ohh!"Her ward exclaimed, wide eyed and rushing forward, she hovered over the baby, leaning forward, and hands over her knees. "It's a baby! Tsunade there's a baby here!"

"I noticed." She said drily.

Shizune knelt down, practically ignoring her now as she cooed down at the baby, babbling nonsense, no doubt as she'd seen other women do. She put her fingers in Naruto's grip, swiveling his hand this way and that way as he kept his hold firm. He smiled. All his gums showing through the edges of his pacifier.

"Ohh what's his name!"

"Naruto."

"Hey!" She started, surprised. "Isn't this the kid Jiraiya-sama asked you to come back for?"

She nodded.

"Where's that woman? Reina-san? I thought she was taking care of him."

"She's gotten sick." Tsunade shrugged, sitting down. "It's a little complicated so her twins are staying with Tsume. Saru-sensei asked me to take care of Naruto."

When she saw Shizune's face light up she realized her mistake, cursing her big mouth.

The little girl swiveled her head right back to Naruto, cooing more nonsense. Where Tsunade managed to catch some words in between the sentences.

"_And you're gonna be living with us now-"_

"_-And you're just the cutest baby aren't you-"_

"_Yes you are-yes you are!"_

And Naruto gave off a delighted little squeal and Tsunade knew she'd dug her hole in firmly. She half wondered if Shizune's timely arrival wasn't more old man fuckery at work screwing with her. But dismissed it after a moment.

That was just paranoid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his office, Sarutobi looked through his crystal ball, watching the two females and lone baby before he set aside the divination instrument. Pumping a fist in the air in a moment of solitude.

_Just as planned._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**.**_

A few weeks passed; with Naruto turning into a handful the instant he moved in. As if that wouldn't be obvious enough. But Reina was right when she said the child was a punctual baby. She considered it a good thing, but a curse at the same time. His hours of wakefulness coinciding with the little hours she was able to sleep…if she even had any.

Today officially started early in the morning when a pounding on the door woke her. Tsunade lifted her frame slowly, shaking what little vestiges of sleep held her. She yawned loudly, walking as if possessed towards the door. She sighed, realizing today would probably be another sleepless night.

She opened the door looking straight ahead expecting someone…taller? She gazed down and her eyes widened.

Their features were unmistakable, the feral eyes, the mussed hair, and their charming toddler toothy grins.

"Hey baa-chan, where's our little brother," said Maeda barely 5 years of age. The excitement hardly contained, Tsunade's eye twitched, his brother right behind him giving him an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama," The elder by a minute, Toushie, bowed in respect. The pale blond haired woman instantly liked this child. Toushie's properness, etiquette and respect showed through, whereas his brother on the other hand had a complete disregard of it.

Who she now noticed was inside her house looking for Naruto.

"Oi! You brat," Tsunade called after him. But her focus returned to the door when little Hana entered with her guards following close behind. The slug sannin sighed exhaustively; this wasn't what she was expecting at the start of her day. Nor what she wanted for the matter.

The new generation of Inuzuka at her door step. Sans Maeda who was looking through her cupboards…she looked at the poor boy…Really? would she hide a baby in the cupboards?

"Tsunade-Sama, I'm sorry for the intrusion," the young heiress bowed in the respect. Tsunade was for a lack of a better word, completely dumbfounded for half a second. She heard rumors of Hana, but seeing the evidence in front of her paled in comparison with all the rumors. Hana was a pretty little girl, but she was small and that made the tattoos running along each cheek all the more impressive. She heard the child was talented, but seeing the diminutive figure, already bearing the clan's markings was still a shock.

She turned in the direction of Maeda and watched with slight bemusement as he lifted the trash bin took a whiff and gave a scowl in response. He reached in picked up a dirty pamper.

Seeing what it was he dropped it as if the thing was hot coal.

Tsunade turned in the direction at the guards at her beck, and they only gave her a resigned gesture. She knew Tsume didn't approve of this notion, but she'd bet her petty penny that Maeda and maybe even Toushie ran off, leaving poor Hana to run after them. Tsunade realized in that moment how everything went completely silent, Shizune entered the living room, with a bundle hugged tightly to her, the child starting to whimper.

"Yo Toushie! I found him; the pretty girl has him," Maeda interrupted jumping around Shizune's heels. Tsunade didn't even notice, when Toushie was at the door one minute and the next he was standing right next Tsunade's young ward. Looking up with his brother, trying to have glimpse at their surrogate little brother. She watched with amazement when Shizune kneeled a little, both brothers watched with laughter on their faces, as they made faces, and played with him. The cherub child just laughed loudly kicking and flailing.

She watched the difference, whereas Toushie was careful, Maeda was a little more forward. Making the child laugh with his wild antics. While Toushie was content to just let Naruto grab his finger.

She was so engrossed in the spectacle watching with a twinge from a memory of her and brother Nawaki, she almost missed it when Maeda said, "Let's take Naruto to mama."

Maeda looked up at the Slug Sannin, "Hey baa-chan is it ok if we take Naruto to mama?"

She knew her eyebrows were twitching at his repeated nickname for her, because Toushie instantly intervened. "Please, Tsunade-sama, we wanted mama to see all of us."

Tsunade looked at the pretty faces of the next generation of the Inuzuka clans. She sighed, not believing she was defeated so easily by punks like these. She walked towards Shizune, and gently lifted Naruto from his original position. "Shizune try to finish unpacking please, I'm heading to work early, grab Naruto's things, brat they're over there in that bag." The excitement on Maeda's eyes realizing where they were heading, was nearly flowing out of his sockets he bolted right after the thing. Toushie carrying a diaper bag.

She looked to the troop around her, everyone had something to carry after a couple of moments. Even the guards at Hana's beck. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She put her head against the door at the end of the day. The feel of the cold wood against her forehead making her groan before she felt the rustle of her key clinking through the lock and pins vibrate up her fingers. She pulled herself a little straighter, pushing the door open with a creak of squeaky hinges, reaching down, she grabbed the baby basket along with the baby bag, stumbling in through her front door.

She could hear the TV on, though what surprised her was the lack of cardboard boxes in her kitchen/dining room. Even after two months she'd scarcely had the time to unpack, pulled between fifteen hour shifts, overtime at the hospital, with numerous complicated cases of chakra poisoning cropping up in chuunin and jounin that had fought the fox, she barely had time for anything. She was grateful the nurses at the hospital were so taken with Naruto, half the staff was willing to look after him at any one time, letting her work unimpeded for the most part. It was only when he got really fussy that the Nurses would call her, or take him to Reina if she was awake.

Those times of wakefulness were going to be few and far between truth be told, but Tsunade knew it did her patient a lot of good to see the baby. Especially when they were able to properly schedule a visit with her twins. Not that today had been a properly scheduled visit. But regardless her face just lit up. It was good for her but it would get difficult.

After numerous treatments, medications and techniques, over the last few weeks her condition had stabilized, but was stubbornly not improving.

She was sure it would eventually; she just wasn't sure how long it would take.

She walked to her living room, half expecting to find Shizune asleep on the couch. She was right, but the other occupant there surprised her. Both of them were asleep, with Shizune's raised foot having somehow fallen over the man's temple, apparently having swiveled down from where it had rested at the top of the couch.

She wasn't sure how her ward could sleep with his loud snoring.

She stepped forward, kicking him in the shin, and she knew his startled jerk was only half real, catching the glint of a kunai blade slipping back into his sleeve before he caught sight of her, smiling brightly. He waved, plucking Shizune's foot from the top of his head, almost like an afterthought.

She waved him over; walking towards the kitchen she heard the rustle of cloth as he stood up and followed.

"What're you doing here pervert?" She whispered.

He shrugged. "Shizune let me in. Came to see how you guys were doing. Heard Reina's sick. When I saw the boxes, decided to help you unpack." He quickly rose up his hands. "Don't worry!" He said hastily. "I put everything where Shizune told me, and all your stuff is where you left it."

She knew he was telling the truth, for all his faults, and self-proclaimed (often truthfully) perversion, Jiraiya never lied to her._ Ever._ It was the one thing that she would always trust about him. It was half the reason that she'd agreed to come. Jiraiya _always_ told her the truth, even when he didn't want to.

_Especially_ when he didn't want to.

She snorted. "Yeah right. Probably stole some of my underwear didn't you."

He smiled, easing into his role. "Don't hurt me. I bruise easily."

She gestured for the kitchen. "Help yourself to a drink or something; I'm gonna go put Shizune and this little guy to bed. Then I'm off myself. You know the way out." She turned; ready to walk back to the living room when the baby basket bumped, rather hard, against the kitchen table chair. She froze, but it was too late, with a whimper that turned to a sob, and a sob that turned to a wail Naruto was awake, screeching at the top of his powerful little lungs.

"Ohh."She slapped her forehead. Setting down the basket and picking him up. "Come on baby _please _go back to sleep, I have six hours before I have to get back." She half felt like crying herself, it would take him at least an hour to get back to sleep, along with herself. That left her four hours of sleep, and that was only if he wasn't particularly moody right now.

She sat on the offending chair, her brow creased, her hair a mess, and Jiraiya could see the dark circles under her eyes from days of near sleepless nights.

She felt a firm grip take hold of Naruto, plucking him out of her near limp arms before she even had half a mind to protest. Jiraiya picked him up and put him against his shoulder. "Get going. You look like hell right now. I'll get him to sleep."

She slapped her forehead frustrated. "Do you even know how to take care of a baby?" She sounded scathing, even to herself. She was grateful for the thought, _really_. But Jiraiya, for all her trust was not exactly prime, parenting example of the year.

He didn't answer, reaching down to her baby bag; he pulled a little blue lizard, or something. Another of the little toy dolls one of the nurses had given him. Cooing little nothings that sounded like Shizune all over again as he rocked the new born up and down like some stupid horse ride and playfully, stuffed the animal against Naruto's face before pulling back as the blond reached for it, only to stuff it against his godson's face again.

The crying was down to just small whimpers and the occasional sob. He looked at her, mouthing go, and gesturing her to leave with the hand that held the little animal.

She should have protested, she knew Jiraiya would just wake her up in a few minutes when Naruto started crying again and she'd just end up wasting valuable time she could use to sleep, but she didn't. She was just too _tired. _And just the faintest knowledge that she'd just be able to collapse on her bed and close her eyes, even for a few minutes is enough to get her to forgo her caution. She leaves, letting loose a half yawned call to wake her if he needs something, that he ignores. She put Shizune to sleep and is unconscious the second her head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She's being shook awake, and Tsunade wonders how many minutes it's been since she hit the bed. She groans, rolling over, still half caught in that world of sleep and wakefulness. "What happened Jiraiya?"

But it's not Jiraiya, the hands are too small, the giggle much too feminine and childlike. She opens an eye.

Shizune's standing there, the gray light of dawn filtering in through her window, casting everything in a pale hue.

Her ward is giggling. She hardly ever giggles this early in the morning, she's not a morning person, neither of them are.

"Tsunade-sama" She sucks her lips into her mouth, obviously stifling another laugh and Tsunade wakes to curiosity as her ward pulls her by the hand out the door.

They go down the hallway, when they pass Shizune's room, she realizes she's being led to Naruto's baby room.

_'Oh god what did he do?'_

Her thoughts were going a mile a minute. Halfway to the door, she was already imagining Naruto glued to the ceiling with chewing gum or something.

So it was a relief that when she opened the door all she found was Naruto in his crib.

It took her another second to realize that Jiraiya was still in the room, on one of her kitchen chairs, also asleep, drooling all over himself, in a position that was certainly going to leave him sore in just a few hours, with an open nursery book sprawled across his chest.

Shizune pointed and giggled at the ridiculous image.

She smiled.

He started staying a little more often after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jiraiya, where are you taking Naruto," Tsunade caught Jiraiya at the door. She looked worse for wear but the months that passed were slowly giving the Slug Sannin some respite. Something she desperately needed at the moment.

"Out," Naruto was strapped like a hammock across his chest, a carrying bag at his side. "You need some sleep, and I have some time to waste," he smiled good naturedly, it looked almost comical watching the The Toad Sage, self-proclaimed Master Pervert, holding a child and its supplies of all things. She would never blatantly tell him, but in an odd sort of manner he looked ready for it.

She gave him a stern look in return, when he didn't fully answer her, "Where Jiraiya? I swear to all that's up there if you take him…"

"Relax…Hime," He smiled again, walking up the steps. Grabbing her shoulders gently he turned her around and led her to the couch. "Don't worry bout the little guy so much. He's with me."

"Like that makes it so much better…" she yawned loudly, he coaxed her on the couch making her lay down. He adjusted a pillow behind her head. "Jiraiya?"

"Mah, that's enough Hime, Sleep"

She was worried, she didn't really know why. She knew Jiraiya would lay everything down, his life, if needs be, protect the child strapped on his chest from anything in this world. It was just a gnawing feeling. She decided after a moment she was just worried over the little things, his carelessness at times, so easily distracted, and his perverseness. She felt the wool cover her frame, sleep ebbing closer. "Be careful…"

Jiraiya was almost out the door when he turned around to hear her. "I'm always careful…" She snorted in response letting sleep claim her, he grimaced. So little faith, he thought before exiting the house, and closing the door making sure it was locked.

"Now…what should we do ne?" The Toad sannin looked down at the blond cherub who looked at him happily, trying to grab one of the long strands of his white hair. "Should we do some research?" He smiled, secretively but instantly paled when he felt…or rather thought he felt a slight tremor…"Nevemind." Naruto looked a Jiraiya for a second before stuffing his little hand in his mouth slobbering all over it.

"Yea, I guess you could say that," Jiraiya said, laughing knowing full what the child did was mere coincidence. "Come on, let's go see the family."

Jiraiya walked along the streets seeing passerby's looking curiously at his large form, some stopped to say their hellos, and to see the child. He continued further exiting the Konoha walls turning towards the forest. Heading to a secluded location. He took extra care, making sure Naruto didn't get hit by any of the branches or twigs.

He finally crossed the final brush when a cool rush of mist hit his face. He adjusted Naruto, putting the bag down; he trekked closer towards the water.

The Toad sannin breathed in the sight before him, watching the waterfall cascade against the bottom, he reached his hand inside of the water he gently watered the face of the cherub child. "Sorry kiddo, gotta keep you cool," He smirked when Naruto scrunched his face up. He walked towards the bag, taking the straps from his frame he gently adjusted Naruto against the bag making sure it was secure and Naruto wouldn't fall. "Give me a sec."

He cut his thumb with a blade making the necessary markings on the ground before planting his palm on the middle. A big sounding thud and a wall of smoke were the results; several figures began to appear along the banks of the river. The largest of them, sat on the small pool that was fed by the waterfall. Half submerged up to his waist.

The water rose up, and Jiraiya picked up Naruto so the boy wouldn't get wet. He saved the baby supplies too "Jiraiya?" The large toad watched the man, seeing the bundle in his eyes the toad leaned forward. "Is that…"

"Yeah, it's Minato's son," Gamabunta extended a hand, and Jiraiya placed the child on his palm.

Gamabunta lifted the child close to fully see him, Naruto cried, frightened by the massive toad.. "Hmm…he already has his blond hair." Bunta smirked. "He exudes a strong aura, tainted, but powerful. He will be strong."

Jiraiya watched the large toad examine the child even further, fidgeting a bit with the boy's crying. "Orochimaru's doing for the tainted part." He replied grimly.

"The Snake…it's been awhile since I've had a decent wallet to add to my collection." Gama ducked down, bringing his hand a little closer to the water's surface, and Jiraiya didn't notice when all the other figures got closer to Naruto peering at the small figure in Bunta's hand.

"Hey dad can I eat him..."

Bunta smacked the small tadpole in the pool. "Kichi, mind you manners." The tadpole huffed loudly and stuck its tongue before disappearing.

"Kids…"

Jiraiya smiled in response. "You know what I'm about to ask Gama."

"You want me to place my blessing so all toads will come to his aid." Gamabunta only placed his other larger hand over his hand entrapping the small child within. Muffling his wails beneath the canopy of his cupped hands. He closed his eyes, and began muttering in silence. "It shall be done…his father was beloved in the mountain and his legacy will not be shied away. Just promise me this. This child will come with me to the elders and be read his fortune when the time comes."

Jiraiya nodded.

"Then it is done, he will be protected."

Gamabunta handed the child back to Jiraiya, "My condolences Jiraiya to lose such a student, esteemed and prevalent to the world, but to make up where you failed, raise this child to be loved, cared for, and someday he will one day surpass the fourth. We will be waiting when he calls." He handed Naruto back, and the baby whimpered as Jiraiya took him, but soon enough calmed down. "Good bye old friend."

"Good bye Bunta. And Thank you."

He watched all the familiars slowly puff out of existence.

Jiraiya left too, finding a nice dry spot before he sat down beneath the canopy.

As night fell across the shinobi nation, Jiraiya watched with amazement how time simply passed. He lifted his frame hugging Naruto closer. Making his way through the forest again it wasn't long before he entered the gates.

Everything eerily silent. He walked the path already memorized and stood in front of the door, where Tsunade stood watching. She crossed her arms, looking at both figures. He smirked sheepishly, already lifting his hands to defend himself, already babbling his response. But she simply raised her hand and pointed inside. Jiraiya walked the steps standing before her. "Sorry hime, helping the kid."

She lifted a hand and pointed inside again, looking miffed. When he'd said he was taking Naruto she definitely hadn't been counting on that being all day. Jiraiya entered, set everything on the couch placing Naruto in a safe spot.

"You couldn't wait could you…" He faltered, realizing he was caught. He turned to her and only smiled impishly. She shook her head, picking Naruto up and getting ready to carry him to his room. "You're much more like a father than you realize."

Jiraiya stood watching with wide eyes, completely flabbergasted at the comment. She called over her shoulder, "Make something, I'm starving, and break out the drinks too, I have time to waste."

The Toad sage only nodded not fully understanding. Tsunade smiled, the faintest hint of fondness in her eyes as she made her way to Naruto's room, already hearing him in the kitchen.

It was good to have him around every now and again. He had his uses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She watches as Reina is wheeled out of the hospital, thinner, frailer, but stronger. She's smiling when she stands, when she hugs her sons, is strong enough now to give a good, strong hug to them.

Tsunade smiles at the sight. Months of hard work, endless days of treatment have finally paid off

Toshie is speaking, and Maeda is bouncing on his feet, she's half worried they'll make her relapse or something.

Tsunade smiles at it anyway.

"So does that mean we can all go home now?" Maeda asks. "Us and little brother?"

The smile dies on her lips.

Will they go home with Naruto?

Will they take him?

She hadn't thought of this...hadn't considered it...never really thought that far ahead.

Reina's smile was bright, as she looked at her boy. The boys hadn't stopped talking about Naruto at all, they were excited to have a baby brother, and months of visiting and spending time with him and taking him to see her hadn't abated their enthusiasm or hers.

She jerked when Reina caught her eyes, that gentle smile tugging at her lips, that knowing smile. She looks down at her boys. "But if we take Naruto, Shizune-chan will be alone."

And Tsunade let loose a breath she didn't know she was holding, feels relief ease through her bones, relaxing her limbs even as she hears Maeda complain, saying that they had to take their little brother home and Reina coaxing him to her way of thinking.

And later when they've left, back home, still smiling, still happy, still healthy, Tsunade makes her way into the hospital, winds her way through the hallways and finds Naruto in the nurses lounge, still gurgling, still being tended too by a half dozen nurses off duty who'll coo and babble and make stupid faces and noises that she won't be caught dead making and she smiles again.

She tells the women she's going home. Damn the work load she'll have tomorrow. She picks up Naruto, and takes her boy to their home to spend time with Shizune. And Jiraiya too if he's there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Review, let us know your thoughts on the chap. Till next time


	6. Not so simple life

AN: Hope you guys enjoy the chap. Sorry for the delay internet issues.

Son of the Sannin  
By: drag-eart and Ld 1449

Chapter 6: Not so simple life

Jiraiya lifted his head, the quick action made him flinch, feeling his back cramp up. He stared dazedly around himself, adjusting his eyes to the darkness, but he could see the flicker of sunshine rays beginning to pour in through the blinds.

He grimaced, realizing then, he'd spent the night again. He looked over at his partner who had her head tossed to the other side of the couch. He rubbed his head trying to get rid of the vestiges of the alcohol still in his system.

He hardly ever went home, most days he got to be away from missions and his new job; he'd end up here with them. His cleaning lady probably lived on his property and he'd be all but oblivious to it.

And neither of them really gave a damn, thank goodness.

When the rumors started, he'd asked her if she wanted him to spend more time away from this place. The last thing he would ever want was to tarnish Tsunade's reputation. People liked to talk, always talking about the Toad Sage walking into her house every time he was in town, almost always staying the night, if not till very late.

People spoke and a lot of times they reached wrong conclusions.

She didn't give a damn though.

He turned his head, looking to her, his oldest friend. He smiled, reaching over and brushing a stray hair out of her face. His train of thought was broken when he heard something.

A whimper?

He jolted up, making the bottle of sake he hadn't realized was resting over his lap drop on the floor in a noisy clatter, Tsunade woke with a grunt of annoyance, "What the Hell?"

"Eh, Sorry?" the man shrugged, smiling lamely.

She pushed her body up, giving him a death glare, before both occupants in the room heard the whimper. Jiraiya gave no warning before disappearing heading straight to the room where the noise came from. Tsunade close at his heels.

Both occupants opened the door, sighing in relief that the small child in the room still slept. Their relief was somewhat short-lived however, as they watched as the child kicked and thrashed in his bed. The covers lying haphazardly across his frame in a tangled mess. "This is still happening?" Jiraiya asked, looking at her.

Tsunade gave a tired sigh, "Yeah, they don't happen often. Just more often than I'd like."

He turned in her direction, looking at her critically his eye trying to discern anything. She only huffed in response, "I told them they're just dreams, and they can't hurt him."

Jiraiya face palmed, "Come on, Hime he's six years old. How the hell is he gonna tell the difference?"

She gave undignified response, "Then you do something…asshole." She muttered.

Jiraiya walked the rest of the way sitting beside the child, putting a large hand gently on his shoulder shaking him a little. Naruto woke with a start, tears barely forming on his eyes before he launched his small frame against Jiraiya's much larger one.

The toad sannin patted the toddler gently, "Easy gaki, easy."

Naruto just held on tightly. He looked across to Tsunade who only leaned against the frame of the door. Tsunade watched with tight pull deep inside watching Jiraiya ease Naruto from his frame and laid him gently on the bed. He ruffled his hair, smiling, relaxing the young boy the only way he could.

Whoever said Jiraiya wouldn't have made a decent father would quickly take one of her fists to the face.

She was never meant to be a mother. She knew that. She knew she was tougher, stricter, and bitchy, Jiraiya on the other hand was none of that. He took to it like a fish to water. He was lenient, more forgiving, and care-free. And god only knew that half the time she was quite a bit jealous of that. That he made some things seem so easy where she had to pick it apart tooth and claw.

Even when Naruto really went out of line…Jiraiya handled the situation a lot more maturely than she could have hoped for. And even a lot more level headed than she would have in his shoes on some occasions.

That was half the reason she let him stay whenever he wanted.

If this really was her child, like she...wanted it to be...then he was Naruto's father.

She would never take that away from him.

She was taken from her thoughts, when Jiraiya began to speak, "Having them again kid?"

Naruto sat quietly. Not able to speak, the dream still fresh from his mind. "It gets better gaki. You start having them less as you grow older." Jiraiya said, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. The young blond looked up with his deep blue cerulean eyes, not quite believing, but not doubting him. "Trust me, I had them all the time as a kid, really bad ones…but, as I got bigger and stronger they faded away. Just always remember…they can't hurt you. You know we'll never ever let that happen right?"

Naruto nodded slowly, clutching the sheets of his bed.

"Come on, big guy." Jiraiya said, picking him up and placing him on the floor. "Go on, brush your teeth, and wash your hands-time to get up anyway."

As the 6 year old went out the door, he hugged at Tsunade's leg allowing her to ruffle his hair before she shooed him off to the bathroom.

The two heard the thumping of his feet before they heard the opening and closing of the bathroom door.

She looked to Jiraiya, seeing his worried gaze. "Something's on your mind."

"A six year old shouldn't be having periodic nightmares. He's suffered no trauma, we take care of him as best we can- I've made damn sure the Fox can't get to him -"

"You're thinking it has something to do with Orochimaru."

Jiraiya's features darkened, and she knew she'd hit the nail on the head. "It's the only thing that makes any sense."

"But it's not his style." She answered.

"Do we even know what his style is anymore?" He asked. "He's not the man we once knew."

"If Orochimaru wanted Naruto, you and I both know he'd come after him head on and he'd be flaunting it in our faces. These dreams of his are almost as abstract as you can get. He hears voices but he can't make out the words. He hears a scream every now and again, thinks he feels the sensation of pain, at least from what my brain scans of him sleeping has revealed. The only consistent thing about his dream is that it's somewhere dark. That's the only thing that never changes.

Jiraiya sighed. "I don't know."

Her eyes softened stepping closer she placed her hands on the Toad sannin's shoulders. "You and I-" She said, bringing his eyes up to hers. "Have run every test imaginable. We've covered all our bases. We're here for him, and he's going to be fine. You told him yourself that we'll never let anyone hurt him and you're not a liar.

He smiled, it was weak, but it was there. She'd take it. She hated Jiraiya moping.

"Thank's Hime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want to eat brat,"Tsunade said, Naruto looked over his shoulder smiling a little. "Ramen."

"No" She deadpanned in response.

"Aw, Ero-Sennin," Naruto whined, trying to gain his favor against his mother. Jiraiya grimaced at his new nickname, cursing that Maeda boy for the millionth time.

"Why not Hime just this once?"

She was cornered by both men in her life. She glared at them trying to break through their defense, but it was only for moment before relenting. "It's not healthy Jiraiya" She said, giving one last plea.

He only grinned in response, "I'll make your favorite Hime."

She sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table, grudgingly. She banged loudly against the wall beside her to wake her ward from her slumber. "Jiraiya is making food Shizune."

Not a moment passed when she heard a crash in the room, the pitter patter of the girl's feet getting ready as fast as possible. Only that call could get Shizune out of bed in such a hurry.

Not that she would ever admit it, but Jiraiya was an amazing cook, all the things he learned through his travels certainly gave him experience. She lowered herself, her head lying lazily across her hand watching the Toad work with Naruto, who was more than enthusiastic to help.

Shizune entered the kitchen, smiling widely already becoming a beautiful woman in her own right. She sat next to her teacher and smiled. "Good morning Jiraiya-Sama."

He looked over at her and spun around giving his Toad sage pose. Little Naruto trying valiantly to imitate Jiraiya, but failing miserably, with large blotches of powder all over his cherub face. Jiraiya was even worse off having a large wad of dough on top of his hand. A cloud of powder was covering everything around them. "Morning pretty lady!"

Tsunade sighed, watching the chaos ensue, she didn't ask for this. This family that suddenly dropped on her lap, she would never have imagined having any of this.

She smiled a bit though. They were here and she wouldn't have it any other way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya whistled, walking through the village streets; the early morning dew still having not fully settled, Tsunade had taken the kids to the academy, he'd come to his job.

No, not the one that involved hotsprings.

His real job. Walking into a food stand he yelled out at the owner. "Hey old man, the usual."

"Of course Jiraiya-sama."

Minutes later, he was walking down the road again, a plastic food box in hand, opening it, he smelled the aroma, taking it in, as well as the note written on the inside of it.

_Village square-_

_Shodaime monument-_

_Ten minutes._

Finishing his food, he tossed it into a garbage lid before he rounded the corner and made his way to the designated spot.

Ten minutes later the Toad sannin found himself walking through the slowly stirring village square, vendors and stalls starting to open up for the day as he walked through.

Some greeted him, most were busy with their own business, but admittedly better in his case if it remained that way.

An older man stumbled, a peg of his stalls shop, falling before Jiraiya reached out and caught it. "Let me help you with that."

"Oh thank you Jiraiya-sama, you are too kind."

"It's no trouble." The sannin assured, working the leg that would hold up the tarp and negotiating it into position with the older man's help.

"Any word?" He whispered.

The older man shook his head as they worked the leg into its resting place. "None. Danzo's root agents sooner bite off their own tongues than speak. Sandaime-sama's involvement is equally obtuse in its discovery."

"What the hell are those two up to?" Jiraiya muttered to himself.

"There is a list at dead drop four. The last six Anbu they have both been seen speaking with." They finished putting in the leg.

"Two are unknown, we will try to find their names but it will be difficult, they are both from the clans. And you know just how much more complicated that becomes. We will run cross references; One we know for certain is Uchiha, the other Hyuuga."

Jiraiya nodded. "Anything else you need sir?" He spoke, a little louder than what was necessary.

"Oh no Jiraiya-sama I would not like to impose."

"No problem. You take care now."

"You as well sir." And the old man returned to his stall, and Jiraiya kept on walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sat lazily in her seat, looking through the schedule for the day. She perked up when she came across a name she knew all too well.

Inuzuka Reina. Check-up.

A small smile ran across her face, remembering when she saw the young woman almost every day, her boys following close behind for months.

They were both ever eager to see their little brother, and Reina her nephew.

They had tried once, both of them to clarify that Naruto was not their brother since Reina wasn't adopting him anymore but were met with vehement denial to anything of the sort. Naruto could have been adopted by a martian for all they cared.

Too this day they held true to that. Naruto ended up following them like a piece of gum. So did their little cousin Kiba. She imagined Naruto and Kiba would be even closer considering they were the same age, more or less, but Inuzuka Tsume distanced her children from Naruto, as much as could be considered polite, while not outwardly protesting their interaction.

Still, Reina's boys had no such setbacks; they loved their brother, and treated him so, always making sure he was around with them. They dragged him everywhere, training, eating, and pulling pranks that would lead both women paying for bills that were just too damn high to even pay for. They were maelstrom when they worked together.

She sighed, seeing the clock strike the time when the Inzukua woman would arrive. She lifted her frame; stretching a little she walked around the desk making sure to pick up the rest of the paperwork on the way out.

Tsunade arrived at her destination without any delay; she knocked on the door out of courtesy and heard the woman respond. Tsunade entered the small room, looking at Reina. She was fuller now, healthier, and strong. The years were good to the Inuzuka woman. A tall tale, from those months where she was frail, and deathly skinny. "Good Morning Reina-San."

Reina turned in the woman's direction quickly rising and giving the older woman a respectful bow, "Good morning Tsunade-sama," Tsunade simply waved the woman off.

"Oh come on, we're way past formality. Your brats practically live in my place." Tsunade prodded good-naturedly. Reina only smiled in response, faint tinges of red coloring her cheeks. "Hell your son even gave my damn idiot of a teammate his name."

This time Reina actually blushed at the outburst, she knew exactly what the older woman was talking about. Maeda had gotten through some of Jiraiya's books and read some of the…inappropriate material and out of the fray that ensued when Reina tried to discipline her son. He…simply said the word that encompassed Jiraiya and made everyone in the vicinity laugh, Naruto not fully understanding, but wanting to follow his older brother had begun using the word.

'Ero-sennin.'

"I'm _so...so sorry…Tsunade-sama."_ Reina said, putting a hand over her face trying to hide the embarrassment.

"Don't even worry about it, it suits him perfectly. You should see his face scrunch up whenever Naruto says it."

Maeda was out there Reina knew.

He spoke his mind, was crude, and did really whatever the hell he wanted.

He was different. She knew that, the whole clan knew that. He was so different he was the only Inuzuka in nearly their whole history to never be blessed with his companion when he was a toddler.

Tsume tried finding him one of course, but the whole litters were afraid of him. She remembered that day so distinctly, he had come home crying, it was the only time after he'd gotten past the age of six that she could ever remember him really cry. And it broke her heart seeing him so. She was happy for Toushie as every Inuzuka mother would be, he'd received a hybrid wolf pup, all black, its eyes mismatched, one golden hue, and the other blue as ice.

But Maeda remained the outcast, the black sheep, but it didn't deter the boy. He followed closely behind his brother, Toushie and little Hana. Always training in the art of their clan techniques, concentrating heavily on their special taijutsu abilities, but he would never know the feeling of having that companion at his side. Reina sighed, she hoped with Toushie and Naruto by his side he wouldn't feel the empty place where his companion had to fill.

Her sudden mood changed, didn't go amiss to the Slug Sannin. She had inkling of what it could be. Seeing as how they'd been talking about Maeda just a second ago.

"Don't worry about him; he's got a good head on him…so to speak." Tsunade tried to comfort, leaning over and patting the younger woman on the shoulder. "Cheer up."

Reina looked at Tsunade eyes wide, she couldn't contain the bubbling laughter. She couldn't believe the Slug Sannin just smacked her with admonishment with a sugarcoat on top of it.

"Anyways, how have you been feeling Reina?"

The meeting between the two women went on with chatter over small matters pertaining to the clan, her relationship or not relationship with Jiraiya, and of course about the children.

"I can't believe it Naruto is six years old already," Reina said, almost not believing how time flew through the years. "Just to give you a heads up Tsunade –sama. Kiba and Naruto are becoming fast friends, soon he won't need Maeda to drag off and do pranks."

"Which only means more damn bills and damages to pay," Tsunade huffed in response. Reina laughed, trying to cover it up but failing miserably. She remembered when she'd gotten her first bill for Maeda. At that time the Sandaime had paid for it. The sum had been...large.

Tsunade lightly ran her green aura encased hand across her frame trying to feel the complications again. "I think this is the last time you have to visit Reina. You're fully healthy your chakra coils are back at a hundred percent."

Reina sighed relieved, realizing that she didn't have to return to the hospital anymore. She could spend more time with her kids.

"Tsunade," Reina started, beginning to stand. "If you don't mind me asking; What can you recall being your most memorable moment being Naruto's mother?"

Tsunade stopped writing in her notepad, a bit dumbfounded with the question. She turned in the younger woman's direction. "What made you ask that?"

"Oh, well nothing in particular, I was just thinking with all the times with my boys, there's honestly too many to count but," Reina stopped, trying to think of the words to express herself. "I think at this moment would be the time when they first called me mommy."

Tsunade didn't show it, but with that simple statement a torrent of memories passed the Slug Sannin.

She remembered almost as if it was second nature, the time it happened, when it happened, and where.

She'd been swamped that day returning home late in the evening, Shizune looked worse for wear when Tsunade entered their home, holding a two...or maybe...no it was one, one and three month old Naruto.

Jiraiya was nowhere to be found, the man in question had been called for a high risk mission in Iwa, and was then to implicate Kumo. She didn't expect him for a month, and to be completely honest she had been missing him. She hadn't realized how much easier things were with him here.

She lifted Naruto from her ward, who simply collapsed on the couch, but the room quickly began to quiet. The child in her arms, hiccupping trying to stop the tears from one of the first times he'd had that nightmare. He smiled, tears running down his little cheeks, a wide baby toothed grin before he said…"mama"

The word was gurgled, half unintelligible but they'd both heard it like a thunderclap.

Her breath left her, Shizune who was still awake rose with a renewed sense of strength quickly looking bewildered at the child. "Did he say…what I think he said?"

She had started to deny it shaking her head, her heart leaping in fear up to her throat like it had that first day before the little boy spoke again, clear as day as if to irk her. 'mama...mama.'

She remembered Shizune getting excited after that, and tears had sprung from her eyes and wouldn't stop no matter how much she blinked them away. It wasn't true. She knew his mother, had been friends with her, for many years, and even though a dim, screaming voice somewhere in her thoughts told her it was wrong, more than anything else that voice had been shut up as she hugged the boy real close, listening for him to say it again.

Tsunade was quickly was returned to back to the present, to Reina's voice. "Is everything okay Tsunade–sama?"

Tsunade simply shook her head to clear it. "It's the same for me."

Reina was confused for second before realizing what she meant, she gave a small smile in response. "Well I'll be leaving then Tsunade –sama. Tell my little Naruto hello for me."

Tsunade responded quickly, "Remember dinner this weekend, Jiraiya is cooking, bring the kids."

Reina smiled, and bowed her head before leaving.

Tsunade walked a little while before heading to her office, coming to a decision. She placed the notepad on the desk; she paged a nurse that she would be taking the day off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We showed them, messing with you like that. Dumbasses. Ya did good little Bro; don't let those idiots get to you." Maeda said, ruffling the young blond's hair. Naruto stared up at his older brother and smiled. Toushie close by was holding Naruto's back pack fixing the straps. All three were covered in dirt, Maeda looking worse for wear but clearly the one with enough stamina to continue.

"They won't be bothering you anymore Naruto," Toushie finished, helping Naruto on to his back pack. "We'll make sure of it."

It had been a group of four nine year olds. They were bullying half the kids in the park but they hadn't really run into any trouble until they decided to mess with the wrong blond. The two bigger eleven year olds showing up almost instantly, and bringing the altercation down to a quick backyard brawl with Maeda taking two, Toshie dealing with the other, and surprisingly Naruto holding his own against the remaining one.

She had watched from afar, exasperated but still somewhat happy. Though she'd never let Maeda know it. Give the boy an inch and he'd take the inch and six more miles before someone could tell him to stop.

She walked towards the trio. Maeda already a half a head taller than his older brother by a few seconds, stood built like a little tank; his long ragged hair falling passed his shoulders. Toushie, on the hand was smaller in stature, lean and tall, hair bedraggled but kept and dressed a little more formally than his brother.

Tsunade called to them, with a sharp whistle she smiled inwardly when all three of them froze up and turned in her direction. All three of them gave Tsunade a sheepish grin in response, she only shook her head.

"Okay…I know what this looks like…but believe me baa-chan. This time we didn't start it!"

The slug sannin's eye twitched, "Oh? And do tell why my son is covered in dirt from head to toe and sporting a bruise on his cheek Maeda?"

"Well…we," Toushie quickly stepped in for the fumbling words of his younger brother. "Naruto was having trouble we came to help him." The boy said simply, trying to refrain from saying anything further. Tsunade walked towards Naruto standing in front of him, she firmly grabbed Naruto's jaw and turned in different directions assessing the bruises. When she finished, she pointed to the ground and both boys grudgingly walked in unison standing before her.

She did the same thing she did with Naruto, and looked over the Inuzuka boys, inspecting their lightly scratched faces, and ripped clothing's. All three were in good health and a minor scrap like this wouldn't hurt these boys or her son, she knew. But it didn't mean she would let it slide without giving them a scare…

With both boys standing firmly in place, looking closely at their faces, she instantly saw the differences, albeit they were born twins, they were as different as the sun and moon. Not only in physical appearance such as their height and their build but in how they behaved. Toushie barely had a mark in anything but excellence on his school report, whereas Maeda had so many marks you could barely see the grades beneath the red ink. Only their face held a resemblance and that was fading with their age.

Naruto looked on with apprehension, being worried for his older brothers. Tsunade only turned to Naruto gave him a small smile and placed both hands on each shoulder of the Inuzuka boys. "Just try to make sure you get them before they gang up on Naruto next time." She said, before walking a little ways and grabbing Naruto's hand walking towards their home.

She enjoyed the Inuzuka boys shocked expressions. The toddler following right beside her looked at his mother with wide eyes. Tsunade stopped as if remembering something she called after them, when she noticed they still stood stock still, "I expect you boys at my house early this weekend."

The inuzuka brothers looked at one another and grinned. "Yes ma'am!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time he was sitting down on a bench, though he half wished he was at a training ground so he could hit something.

"That's it?"

"They're gathering supplies." The man seated beside him, nose stuffed in a newspaper, said. "For what we don't know, but it isn't just weapons, its food, money, they're cutting deals with some other countries, Kiri especially."

"And Sarutobi knows about it?"

"Nothing happens within these walls that the Sandaime doesn't know about, you know that."

"That's what I'm afraid of. My sensei can go to...extremes...if he feels the security of the village is being threatened or can benefit from an act."

"Don't all leaders?"

"Not like him." He muttered. Before sighing, working his neck. "So what -do- we know for sure?"

"We know for certain that this is NOT being done at Sarutobi's behest, or Koharu's, your sensei's other teammate and Danzo are still on our suspect list."

"The Uchiha have always been shady, but do you really think they'd trust Danzo anymore than Old man Saru?"

"I think the Uchiha have a plan. And if that plan has them getting political influence in the village they'll not give two shits if it's Sarutobi-sama or Danzo willing to give it to them.

"I hate it when you're right."

"Then what do you keep paying me for? That's enough. Your wife is here." The man closed his newspaper, standing up before walking away, allowing Jiraiya to see Tsunade walking down the road with Naruto and Shizune at her sides.

He spread his arms wide, his smile just as big. "Hey!" He yelled, as loud as he could watching as Naruto and Shizune ran towards him, He hugged the both of them when they got close enough.

Tsunade's eyes followed Mr. Newspaper but that was fine. She didn't question it. She knew his job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, the sun had gone down, Naruto and Shizune falling asleep as their internal clocks told them it was time for bed, making Jiraiya and Tsunade carry them from the park where they'd gone after getting food.

"You okay?"

Jiraiya looked at his teammate, carrying Naruto, he had Shizune, who could've easily been woken up, but the Toad Sage didn't pay much mind to it. She was light as a feather, with her petite frame. It didn't bother him in the least.

"Hmm?"

"You've had that look on your face. The one you always get when you're trying to puzzle something out."

He sighed through his nostrils."Sarutobi's been having secret meetings."

"And?"

"Not secret meetings." He said, rolling his eyes to try and emphasize his point. "The kind half the ninja know about. I mean the real deal."

"And?" She pressed.

His eyes shifted to her, growing serious. "Do you remember the last time that happened?"

Her features instantly darkened. "Ahh."

"Yeah -ahh-" He said. "And it's got me in a knot. Old man Saru doesn't do things like this often but when he does-"

"You want to make sure nothing is revolving around Naruto."

"Not entirely really. I just don't want to feel like I took a hammer to the jaw with the shock. If it's something I can be prepared for I might like it more."

"Or you might try to stop it if you really don't like it."

"That too."

"Don't do anything stupid."

He smiled. "Come on Hime, you know me."

"I do." She answered, serious now. "And that's why I'm saying it. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I'll be fine."

She stopped, grabbing him by the arm and holding him still. "Promise me. Right now."

"Saru-sensei won't-"

"Jiraiya-" She snapped, and he knew that tone. Just like she knew him.

If he made a promise, to her, she knew he would keep it. To almost anyone else save maybe Naruto and Shizune, his promise was the equivalent of a good 'Maybe,' to her; it was as solid as stone.

"Fine Hime, I promise."

She started walking again.

"So tell me what you've found so far. Maybe it'll help to get it out there."

"Saru and Danzo have both been meeting with some key ANBU, two of them we haven't found the names for, the others appear to have no real correlation and the meeting times more or less check out as official business. On the other side of things we think Danzo is hiring up the Uchiha for something."

"And you think Sensei is using one of those Anbu to spy on him."

"Or the Uchiha, or both."

"Any idea what the red eyed pricks could be planning."

"Not a clue, knowing Danzo though it's something big, and foreign."

"You seem really dead set on it being Danzo."

"Who else could it be?"

She shrugged. "What about the two ANBU you said you don't know about. Other than you, not catching wind of who they are, anything else unusual?"

"We know that one is a Hyuuga and another's an Uchiha. I'm not really going to look at the Hyuuga too closely, I don't think it'll lead anywhere. The Uchiha I'll cross reference some records see how many-"

"Uchiha Itachi."

He paused, looking to her over Shizune's mop of dark hair. "Huh?"

She smiled. "I have records too. I'm the head medic, I know everyone who has to get treated for an injury or a checkup after they return from a mission. There is Seven Uchiha in the ANBU corp, most have been out on missions until just yesterday. The only one that has been in the village for any significant period of time is Uchiha Itachi."

Jiraiya thought through this, the cogs of his brain turning and grinding with the new information. "Here." He said, negotiating Shizune into Tsunade's free arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she took her charge.

"I need to talk to that kid, before he goes off on some other mission and before Sensei finds out that we know anything. You know him; he covers his tracks a lot better than most. He'll just hide things, thinking we might not need to know again."

"And we all know how that turned out last time." She muttered. "Just be careful."

He smiled. "I made a promise, remember."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walked up to the compound, a kunai knife twirling around his finger as he fooled around with it.

The gates to the Uchiha compound were shut, no real surprise, since everything that's happened through the years after the fox had contributed to the tight security. Boundaries were placed and taken more vigilantly than before.

The guard posted above wasn't a real surprise either, hiding in the canopy of the massive tree that loomed over one side of the gate.

"Hey." He called. "Open up."

Silence was his answer.

Jiraiya wrinkled his nose a bit. "Look kid I know you're up there, I can see you clear as day."

The Uchiha above remained stubbornly silent.

To prove his point, Jiraiya tossed the kunai he'd been holding at the man's head, handle first.

When the weapon actually struck, Jiraiya knew something was wrong.

Especially when the man fell out of his perch, landing with a gut churning thump onto the unyielding floor.

The toad sannin moved forward, and in the pale light of the full moon, it didn't take much effort to see the slash across the man's throat.

Without a second thought, he vaulted over the gate, jumping whole meters into the air; he landed harshly, the sour metal of blood stinging his nostrils.

The bodies were littered everywhere.

He'd seen worse sights during the war, though not by very much. He recognized a lot of the faces staring up at him; a good portion weren't even ninja.

A good portion of them weren't even teenagers yet.

_'What the-'_

A scream, he heard it to the right, beckoning across the courtyard, he doesn't waste time, moving faster than he's had to move in a long while, his speed belied by his odd footwear and mass.

He made it to the house where he heard the scream, hears shuffling, footsteps. Words said between the people within, he barely bothers to listen, busting down the rice paper and wood door with a heavy backhand, the sliding doors are all but shred in two.

It takes him a moment to adjust his eyes to the darkness of the house, but not long.

The boy he'd come looking for is standing there, drenched in blood, standing over his father's corpse and his mother's trembling form.

And Jiraiya doesn't have all the pieces, he doesn't know why, he doesn't know what's happening exactly, and he doesn't know how this boy's done all of this. But he does know something...

This is Sarutobi's doing.

"Jiraiya..." He says, those red, red eyes staring back at him from the darkness of the house.

Then he's moving, a blur of black over a backdrop of inky shadow.

He sees the kunai with a glint of light catching its edge.

He lunges, moves forward as fast as he can.

There's a spurt of blood and the stinging pain of his flesh being cut open, he feels the twisting clench of the knife scraping over his bone.

He sees Mikoto, still trembling, and manages to unclench his teeth enough to say one thing. "Run!"

She's moving, and with a savage punch Jiraiya feels Itachi's jaw scrape at his knuckles, feels the pain, lance up his whole arm and run across his shoulders, as the youth yanks the knife out of his arm again.

He hears Mikoto running, now he hears her screaming, shouting so loud the whole village must hear her.

Now there are more screams, more people waking up, people Itachi didn't get to yet.

And he sees Itachi stand, and the youth knows that this is over, that he's lost the element of surprise, that soon the whole ninja force will be at this compound.

He knows he can't win.

Jiraiya's fingers twitch, he tries to clench a fist, three fingers don't respond.

Itachi glares and all of Jiraiya's suspicions are confirmed. "You do not understand what you've done."

"Then tell me!"

The boy shakes his head "It is too late for that." His hand rises, the kunai blade, glinting in the shadow as he holds it to the side of his neck. "I will wait for you in hell."

And the last spurt of blood to drench the floor of the Uchiha compound that night was his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let us know your thoughts on the chap. Please review


	7. First day of the rest of your life?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This chap starts getting the ball moving. Everything will be explained in due time.

Son of the Sannin  
By: drag-eart and LD 1449

Chapter 7: First day of the rest of your life?

"Did you get any sleep…"

Naruto woke up with a start when the voice reached him. The blond looked in the direction of his friend who sported a shit eating grin on his face, the puppy zipped in his hood barking happily. He relaxed, easing his body in the same comfortable position he was in before. Not forgetting to flip him off for good measure. "That bad huh?"

Naruto opened one eye lid and gave him a once over, "Mom was on me about it all day, Shizune-neechan kept showing me books after books, Ero-sennin and Maeda kicking my ass day in and day out…Toushie with his…endless lectures…Yeah, to say I didn't get any sleep is putting it mildly."

"You think you got it bad…I live near those guys…Hana and my mom weren't any better," Kiba sighed heavily, shuddering at all the extra training regiments he was put through to get him ready for his test.

"Our loving family," Naruto replied, air quoting each word with his hand as he sat up. "Still…we're here though. Help me up."

"Damn right…" Kiba reached down grasping Naruto's forearm lifting him up into a standing position. "Think you're ready for it?"

"I can do this in my sleep," Naruto retorted, the blond's stature and demeanor gave away to his true feelings on the matter. Kiba didn't say anything; he'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous or a bit intimidated with the whole situation. The one year where it would be decided who would be ninja of Konoha or get kicked back another year, whereas no one wanted. It was nerve wracking to say the least. Kiba only smirked in response.

Kiba walked a little ways away and sat on the rails watching the line, people were waiting anxiously to be called in to take the test. The feral boy looked from the corner of his eye has Naruto walked next to him and leaned against the rail. "I bet you Shino takes rookie of the year."

"My ass he will" The Inuzuka snorted. "Sasuke will take it."

"Wanna bet on it," Kiba turned in his direction, and watched how Naruto smiled. He wouldn't say it, but the smile he had on was very reminiscent of a certain buxom woman who had a losing streak in bets.

He grinned, "I'll counter and up the stakes…I bet the winning girl is Hinata.

"Not much of a counter…but alright then, I bet it's Ino"

"You're on." Both boys shook hands.

"Be ready to pay up, dog breath, I like my money in…"

INUZUKA KIBA!

They were interrupted abruptly as Iruka waved him over. Kiba took a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding and turned to Naruto. "Wish me luck asshole."

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Break a leg…" The blond haired boy dodged leisurely as Kiba threw a half- hearted punch.

Kiba grinned, turning in the direction of the test. "Bitch." Naruto only smiled impishly.

Naruto watched as he entered the door. Finally, realizing he was alone again, the humor leaving his body as soon as it appeared. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't realize or detect the person that spoke up. "You should take this a little more seriously little brother."

Naruto smiled knowingly, his older brother never could pass up the chance to berate him to make him better, stronger, and smarter. He was tall, lean and lanky but dangerous…Clean-shaven, his hair bedraggled but kept and by his side was Ryojin close at his heels, a massive black wolf, its mismatch eyes its most distinguishing feature. A dangerous duo that already built a name for themselves within the village, as the Twin Moons. Or more simply 'The twins' ironic, all things considered.

Ryojin walked towards Naruto and nuzzled his arm, letting the boy pet him. "I know." Naruto faced the direction of the voice and had to look up at his brother. "Don't worry Toushie I am."

"Let's review a couple of things before you're called in," Naruto sighed loudly, he knew his brother had good intentions behind it and was glad for it, but there is a time when you could be too…overly prepared and this was one of those moments.

"Give him a break ya smotherin' 'im," Maeda entered the field; hulking mass was putting it lightly. He was a little more than half a head taller than his brother but twice his size. Naruto watched his brother walk towards him, a long pole wrapped in a protective blanket strapped to his back, the one weapon where he garnered his slowly growing recognition across the villages. They were calling him a lot of things these days. It varied from villager to villager. The Wild Man and Lunatic being the most used in the village from what he could tell. Outside the village he'd heard that other ninja were starting to refer to him simply as Berserker.

Maeda could easily pass as an adult, but was only seventeen. He had facial hair forming around his face dark stubble lining against his jaw, piercing eyes, and long unkempt hair giving the look of a lion. He put a large hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It's good see ya lil brother."

"He can't fail Maeda.."

"Bah! He won't…" The massive man smiled, showing a pair of much too long fangs. "He knows I'd have to kick his ass if he did."

Both brothers stood across from one another, eyes hardened, Naruto always in between the duo. He sighed heavily about to open his mouth when his name was suddenly called. He turned in the direction of the door to the tests and Iruka was waving him towards them.

"Remember! Breathe and keep calm…Don't let your chakra fluctuate and make you-" Naruto nodded in response his body slowly seizing up realizing this momentous occasion.

"Stop worrying," Maeda smacked Naruto right against the chest. "You got this."

Naruto nodded in response, rubbing against his chest where the hit impacted. The blond haired boy walked gingerly towards the area. Maeda and Toushie watched him enter.

"So what are his odds? "

"What that he'll fail? Zilch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Naruto, this is going to be fairly easy, you will perform a series of tests of jutsus you've learned in my class." Iruka explained, seated between other teachers from the academy. "State your full name."

"Senju Naruto," The blond haired boy answered without any hesitation.

One of the men spoke up in the room, "Your grades are one of the highest in the class, not enough to earn you rookie of the year…but tied with Uchiha Sasuke for a close second." Naruto cursed inwardly, but smiled widely when he realized he won the bet. "Is something I said amusing Mr. Senju?" The blond haired boy was brought back from his thoughts and smirked in response.

"No…"

Iruka frowned upon the boy, who could only give a sheepish smile in response. "As I was saying, you placed close second with Sasuke, and of course Shino taking rookie of the year." Naruto nodded in the response. A small fist pump of victory imagined in his mind, which only made him smile wider.

"Let's continue, first jutsu to be performed…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Naruto sighed, when each clone began to disappear. He performed every jutsu in the book and did them flawlessly as any son of the Tsunade should do. Now he sat anxiously as the teachers deliberated his abilities and spoke in silent voices. He watched the clock go by every second longer than the last; he yawned involuntarily, and quickly tried to cover it up when they broke the silence.

"The amount of work that went into each of your jutsus is excellent, I'm proud to announce… you've passed the test. " Iruka announced sincerely. "Good job Naruto, approach the table."

Naruto walked gingerly towards the table, Iruka got up from his seat, as he approached Naruto and stood before him. He opened his palm revealing the hitai-ate of Konoha. "You've earned it Naruto."

Naruto couldn't contain the smile on his face; it literally wanted to break his face. He quickly took hold of the headband and tied it around his head. His pride swelling further with every minute. "Come back tomorrow, I'll be assigning your sensei. Good luck Naruto."

Naruto gave Iruka a nod and darted out the door. He sighed in relief smelling the fresh air, feeling like a new person. He adjusted his headband relishing in the feeling of all his hard work coming to fruition.

When it was interrupted abruptly…

"Hey lame-ass, the headband isn't gonna fly away, you know?" Naruto turned in the direction to find Kiba smiling widely headband glinting brightly. "Check mine out."

Naruto saw everyone behind Kiba smiling happily. Tsunade and Jiraiya smiling with the glow of parental pride. Reina stood in-between his brothers who dwarfed the Inuzuka woman all of them equally as proud. Hana also among throng people waiting for them to arrive. Naruto ran towards them his grin never leaving his face, "Hey dog breath pay up, I won." He sneered, reaching the cluster of his family.

"Kiss my ass, Hinata won female rookie of the year. It cancels out."

Son of a…

Naruto quickly recovered when he felt an intense gaze that was laced with foreboding intentions, the young blond peeked at his mother and hung his head. Jiraiya trying to comfort the woman, for obvious reasons the blonde buxom of a woman didn't appreciate her son taking a liking to her…favorite pastime of gambling and betting. The young blond picking up her habits like water.

Naruto looked towards his friend and gave him the most hateful glare he could muster, but couldn't deny that Kiba was…clever…using his mother also…

Naruto sighed defeated, bastard knew a lot more than he let on after all.

Jiraiya was the first to greet him; he smiled down at him and patted his back leading him to the small crowd around him. "You did good Gaki," Jiraiya said, "You…didn't show em that technique right?"

Naruto only smiled, "I wanted to. But you know Iruka-sensei…it would've been a horror scene in there."

"Thatta boy" Jiraiya replied. Giving him sideways smile, "we got…research."

Naruto smirked, a code only they understood. "Lotus…here we come."

Naruto welcomed every person who congratulated him, he was happy, he was more than happy he'd done it. He was a ninja, like his dad, his mom, his aunt, and his brothers. He didn't mind all the attention, Maeda bear hugging him, Toushie barely restrained pride appearing on his face, a man of little show of emotion was spilling it all over the place. Reina hugging him so tightly, he could only weather the kisses of his aunt. Shizune following suit. Hana's reserved smile but hugging him all the same, explaining her mother was out on a high class mission but she's sure Tsume would've sent both of them a congratulations. He only nodded and humored her to not make it any more uncomfortable than it was. It was no secret Tsume Inuzuka didn't like him. He was grateful that she didn't keep her children from interacting with him...but that was about all he could say.

When Naruto finally reached his mother, she didn't show any emotion just assessing her son. She finally leaned and gave him a hug, surprising him. She didn't give kisses like Reina, or showed enthusiasm the way other mothers did. But he understood, knew it since he was child…she was proud.

She just wasn't much of a person that showed public affection. She hugged him tightly though, and heard her whisper blocking out the ruckus of the small crowd who were in their own world talking to one another. But he heard it…"Great job Naruto, I love you." She gave him a whisper of a kiss on his cheek and pulled back. Smiling widely, she announced loudly to the crowd. "Let's celebrate!"

Naruto could only smile and agree wholeheartedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were drunk; Naruto knew it, Kiba, and every patron in the family/bar of a restaurant knew it, Tsunade grinning so widely pouring a shot of Sake to Jiraiya, Reina, and Hana. Hana being of age to consume alcohol, but Maeda was different matter entirely he was shy a year, but being as big as he was, and intimidating to boot. He bellowed for shots to keep coming. Naruto turned away, as Tsunade pulled what looked like cards he wasn't really sure.

"Any idea who you'll team up with?"

"Beats me…just want to get people I can tolerate…if you ended up in my team. I'd probably kill myself."

"I'd kill you too. I'd keep Akamaru in the team he makes a good partner."

The little dog barked, happily. Kiba glared, "Traitor." He grinned later, "I got it. You're an ass and I'm ass, we're even. Anyways, I don't really care who I get. Or what sensei, it can be anybody for all I care. I just want to train, get stronger, and be the best in the village. You?"

"Same, but, I just…want to explore the world, see everything that's out there you know?"

"That's a little dull…thought you'd say you wanted to be Hokage or a badass Anbu or something."

"Nah, I don't want that. I want to explore the world. The village will always be protected with the Third, mom and ero-sennin. I want to do and see everything I can personally. Ero-sennin traveled a lot."

"The Villagers…talk. They think you're the next prodigy to be Hokage with who your mom and dad are."

"It will never happen."

"Nothing will change your mind?"

"Nope," Naruto replied, before being lifted high off the ground his legs dangling under him. He felt the bear hug and knew instantly it was Maeda lifting his frame in the air. He was inebriated; he could smell the rank of alcohol in his breath. "Oi ya brats. Pay attention!"

He swiveled them both around to face a blushing Reina, though at this point no one could tell if the flush was from alcohol or embarrassment.

She smiled though, laughing at the odd picture her son made lifting the both of them. She went to speak when one of the patrons, a man stumbling back towards his table bumped into her.

"Whatch where the hell you're walking." The man's words were slurred, clearly drunk; his vest designated him a chuunin.

Like a catch release Maeda dropped both boys, walking forward with a growl on his lips as he moved his mother behind his massive bulk. "Watch your mouth bud!"

The revelry died down immediately, Naruto noticed some other men standing up, four of them, possibly the drunk's friends as Toushie stood slowly, and giving his wolf a quiet command to heel as it started growling where it lay.

Tsunade threw back a shot before, she herself started to move, her and Jiraiya were at the back of the booth so it was a bit slow moving but their faces would be enough to cull any idiot even if he was stone dumb.

Before anyone could do anything however, the man decided to open his mouth again. "This dumb bi-"

It was as far as he got.

With a head-butt that sent a sound of thunder through half the room, and a crack of bone and cartilage the man was on the floor, gushing blood from his nose and screaming as Maeda sneered above him.

"What was that? I didn't catch that last word very well."

The man's friends moved, rushing over, as Toushie immediately grabbed hold of his mother and pulled her back! Just as his brother roared, "What the fuck you waiting for? An invitation?"

A literal bar brawl happened, Jiraiiya, Tsunade, and Reina trying to stop it. Naruto and Kiba jumping out of instinct in to the fray, consequences be damned. Seconds that seemed like hours, the brawl came to an end. With several limbs broken along with tables, damages that needed to paid, people that soon would need to be bailed.

Tsunade was yelling, Jiraiya was trying to calm her down. Naruto and Kiba were bleeding, and Maeda was being restrained. Reina looked on with a sad look on her face. It was Hana that spoke to the police force as they arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into the classroom a little earlier than he intended to be, but due to current situations at home and the chaos the ensued at the bar…to say Tsunade was angry was like saying a bee could never be aggravated. It was too…simple a term. Especially since, Kiba and he jumped in the brawl…getting their fair share of butt kicking's, but giving it back all the same.

He was mostly ok, aside from a molar having been knocked out. Tsunade couldn't heal that and a bruise on his jaw she hadn't healed just because. Kiba was waiting at his designed seat, waving Naruto over, he trekked his way to his before plopping his body next to him. Kiba himself still sported a bruise and an open lip, but was otherwise none the worse for wear. They looked a lot worse before Tsunade got to them last night.

Their luck wasn't in their favor the entourage were shinobi, even with training from the Sannin and Inuzuka clan, and the men being drunk, they were by and large still mere children themselves…It wasn't a complete ass kicking but it wasn't exactly pretty either.

"That was fucking awesome."

Kiba smirked, and gave Naruto a shove. Making him flinch still a bit sore with his shoulder "Hell yea it was…"

The rest of the class looked at the duo in macabre curiosity

"What happened to you guys?"

Naruto turned towards the rosette haired girl, and gave her a smile. "We got our ass kicked."

"Obviously…what happened?"

Naruto was about to respond when Iruka entered the room. "Good Morning class…I…" Iruka looked at the bedraggled boys seated together. "Must have been a hell of a night…"

Naruto only grinned and extended a hand, giving thumbs up in response.

"Moving on, seeing as we have very large class that's graduating this year and show promise, it was heavily deliberated what cell you all will be placed and who would match up to each other's strengths and weaknesses. At the same time…there's also a higher risk of being sent back this year. Teachers of this year are tasked to make your gennin rank official by evaluating you. So everyone put all you got into it. Let's get to it then…."

Team 1…..

Minutes that turned into hours slowly passed as students began to trickle out of the classroom. Naruto and Kiba remained seated next to one another watching them leave, "Nine students left…I guess this decides it."

"There's been a change, The Third Hokage established these teams himself, and he believed they were better suited for one another. Come forward when I call your name. Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, and Nara Shikamaru."

Naruto's ears perked up when he heard the cell. Shikamaru not…in a team with Ino and Choji? The blond boy turned towards Kiba giving him a bespectacled look, who could only shrug in wonderment.

Naruto watched as the Teacher appeared and introduced himself. He was a silver haired individual, his headband covering his left eye entirely. He introduced himself and told them to meet him upstairs. He disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Shikamaru walked towards the door yawning loudly placing one hand in his pocket the other scratching his head. "Troublesome."

"Damn…I'm so bummed I wanted to be in Sasuke's team.

"Me too!"

Naruto ignored both women and watched each person disappear; each one of them silent…The blond ninja could only wonder how communication would work out there, when it had a cell that was all silent. His muddled mind was interrupted when Iruka continued. "Next, Team 8: Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba."

"That's my cue," Kiba stood up, patting his pants down a little. "Guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Yeah…I guess not," Naruto said, almost distracted. "But hey, in the future we'll run missions.

"For sure. I'll see you later." Kiba grinned jumping over the rows reaching the bottom steps standing in front of Iruka.

All of their eyes widened when a woman slowly began to appear, swirling, finally realizing they were all in a genjutsu from the start. "Hell yea, we got her as a teacher! " Naruto smiled, leave it to Kiba to make it any more obvious. Iruka only shook his head and sighed giving Kurenai a apologetic look. Naruto looked at her closely, no wonder he felt an odd pressure in the classroom…it was the woman that was creating the strange atmosphere. Their conversation was brief as they all began to walk towards the door. Kiba giving Naruto a wave before the door closed.

The room grew quiet, Naruto looked across the remaining students in the last cell, Chouji and Ino also doing the same. This was an unexpected turn of events. "You're the last three to form a team. Now I'll take my leave. Your sensei will arrive in a few minutes. Take care of yourselves and good luck." Iruka finished, before turning away from the students and walked towards the door. The door shut loudly resonating in the classroom.

"Great I get stuck with a glutton and a ramen loving freak."

Chouji sat back in his seat, opening a bag of chips in the process. Naruto just ignored her and sensed his surroundings wondering if their teacher was hiding behind a genjutsu like the woman had been. Sensing nothing out of the ordinary he looked towards his red haired teammate and called out to him. "Hey Chouji you got another one of those?"

Chouji looked in his direction, smiling, he reached under his desk pulling another bag he threw it to Naruto. Ino simply gave a derisive sound of her disgust; before laying her head on the desk sighing loudly. And that's how it lasted, minutes turned quickly into hours waiting for their sensei to arrive.

At some point, Naruto dozed off, mind blank at first hearing the rustling of chips to Ino slamming her head lightly on the desk, before starting to drum her fingers along it.

Before he knew, it was complete darkness…and as suddenly sleep found hi

…the nightmare returned.

Screams. Screams of pain...suffering, whimpers in the dark, a cold laugh that slithered across his spine, yellow eyes peering out of the gloom as the wail pierced his thoughts.

NARUTO WAKE UP!

The young blond genin woke with a sudden start, flipping in his chair crashing harshly behind the desks. He was sweating profusely he realized, his breathing was harsh and fast, and extremely alert. He watched three people standing over him. Ino, Chouji and a man with a beard framing his chin.

He was large, hair lifted up by his headband, a cigarette leaning at the side of his mouth. He took a puff of the cancer stick before blowing smoke from his lips. "Nice to have you back."

Naruto stood slowly, trying to brush the experience as suddenly as it came to haunt him. "Yeah well, we're running on your time obviously."

Asuma smirked, cheeky bastard. "Mind telling us what that was about?"

Naruto shrugged. "An old complaint that acts up every now and again. Just forget about it."

The man took another drag from his cig and began to walk away from them. "Name's Asuma. Test. North Gates. Evening. Come prepared," was the man's response before pushing the door and walking straight out.

Team 10 watched with shock at the suddenness of the meeting. Chouji walked over to Naruto and began picking up the desks and tables. Ino joining in on the effort, trying to rid the feeling of aloofness their sensei showed to his team and the awkward strangeness that was Naruto's nightmare doubled, realizing this evening will decide if they fall back for another semester or succeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"You're late," Asuma said, seeing the last teammate arrive at the last second. He watched Naruto begin to protest before cutting him off. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter." He reached in his shirt pocket, pulling a packet out he smacked it once on his wrist, easily resting out a cig placing it in his mouth in one fluid motion, before placing the packet inside his shirt pocket, a match was struck lighting the cigarette. He took a long drag. "Do you all have everything on you?"

Each on his students shook their head in unison. He didn't give them any warning before taking off out the gates. Alarmed, each student scrambled after him, trying to shoulder their packs around their hips securely. He ran a straight line for a short time before making a sharp left in the road. Asuma's students barely catching the movement turned in the sudden direction. They jumped over the brush before they came around stopping instantly when they reached Asuma who was kneeling holding an arm out to hold position. Crouching low he hid in the shadowy treeline, each of the gennin following his example as they came up onto a small village.

"This is a little town on the outskirts of Fire Country."

"Why are we here?" Ino questioned.

"It's obvious. It's your first mission and test."

Each gennin tensed. Nervousness, anticipation, excitement. A myriad of emotion churning through their guts.

Asuma pointed. "See that building there?"

They did, it was the biggest building they could see in the small town, two stories tall, several hundred square feet.

"Here."

He tossed them each a pair of wood kunai, dyed red.

"That building." The older male pointed "is guarded by six civilian volunteers, and one chuunin. The six civilians will be dressed as guards. The chuunin will be dressed as a common civilian. If you're stupid in your recon, he'll find you and you'll fail. He won't judge you on your infiltration of the building itself. Its your job to get into the second floor of that place and take the objective."

"What's the objective?" Naruto asked, excitement brewing beneath those blue eyes of his.

"Chicken soup."

At their flat stares he shrugged. "This is a mock mission."

"Then use a mock scroll!" Ino answered.

The only one who found it to be a good idea was Chouji. "Hmmm...Chicken."

"Not helping!"

"Anyway." Asuma rose his voice to carry over the three. "Like I said, the objective is simple, sneak in, get the objective without being seen, and bring it to me. If you have to 'kill' the guards. Use those kunai, vital areas count, armor does not. If any of you are seen you all fail the test."

"Any other rules?" Naruto asked.

"No. You can complete this mission in any way you see fit. Save for harming the civilian volunteers. Just remember, if any one of you gets caught, the whole team fails."

The three gennin nodded, each looking at each other before Ino opened her mouth. "Ok, first rule of infiltration is scouting."

"Henge?" Naruto put forward, smirking. "I'm really good at that."

"If they have a chuunin won't he sense it?" Chouji asked.

"Not mine."

"Yeah, I'd rather not bank on that." Ino scowled, before she looked into the village, something catching her eye.

A moment later she smirked. "Idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one really paid much attention to Old Man Nez, he walked around the village, spread his bird seed where the birds gathered, perhaps he bought a trinket or two that caught his eyes from the wandering sales people. But otherwise he kept to himself.

Today was no different, with Old man Nez walking through the village square humming a tune.

Right next to the building the Konohagakure official had rented out just a week ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino opened her eyes smiling instantly as she sat up from where her head had rested on Chouji's lap, grabbing a previously acquired stick to draw on the dirt.

"Alright. There's two guards at the front entrance of course, and two more on the first floor, the other two I assume are guarding the chicken soup."

"Objective." Naruto protested.

"Whatever."

She began drawing the outline of the building in the dirt. "There's six windows on the ground floor, three on each side and two windows on the second floor, one right above the main door, the other all the way in the back.

"Can they be opened?" Chouji asked.

"The ones at the top, yes, ones at the bottom, no."

And Asuma watches quietly, as his future gennin slowly formulate a plan. It's decent for their level of skill he assesses, he has little doubt the chuunin placed there will find them but that was a given really.

He just needed to make sure they weren't complete idiots to not at least try and take precautions against that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Son of a-" He throws his cards down onto the table. Frustrated. "Again!? Really? Three games in a row!"

"Luck of the draw."

"Bullshit Toyo." He's grousing, irritated, but there's no real bite in his voice. It's not as if they were playing for keeps or anything.

"Come on. I'll play ya another. This time you can shuffle."

He's about to accept when there's some sort of crashing sound outside. He looks at Toyo, the both of them feeling their eyebrows rise up to their hair lines as they stand to peer out the window.

The sun is setting, casting everything into a fiery orange light.

It's the last thing he sees before the whole world goes dark.

His hands open up the window, fingers curl over the hilt of a red dyed kunai blade as it's tossed.

It's his arms that press into Toyo's neck, ignoring his friend's surprised squawk as he lays down on the floor, his grip that helps the blond boy into the room.

He blinks and the world comes back with this same blond boy he helped but has never seen before pressing the same kunai into his neck, painting it with heavy red dye. "W-wha?"

"Shhh. The blond says with a smirk. "You're dead remember?"

He nods numbly, setting himself to lay on the floor as the blond boy walks over to the pot of soup.

He finds Toyo's later words quite curious.

"I didn't think you were that bitter about a card game!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuma finds himself to be clapping, as the pot of fine smelling soup is placed in front of him. A smirk on his lips, as he bites on his cig to keep it from falling. "Good job."

All three gennin beam with pride at the praise.

"Akimichi makes the distraction to draw the guards to the window, Yamanaka takes over one, disables the other, opening the door for the third. Sweet, simple and to the point. Like clockwork."

"So this means we pass right!" Chouji asks, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Of course we do!" Naruto answers before looking at Asuma dead in the eye. 'Right? Because seriously you have no idea the hell waiting for me back home if I go back to the academy."

"I'd almost be willing to fail to see that."

"Shut up Ino."

Asuma shrugs. "Don't worry. You all pass." Pulling out four bowls from a scroll he presents them to the three. "Soup to celebrate?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed the chap.


	8. The C rank

Son of the Sannin  
by: drag-eart and LD 1449

Chapter 8:

The same routine, same ol' day, same damn missions…same stupid cat. Naruto gritted his teeth moving along the shadows anticipating the next step of the plan. The same plan running for the past week, chase, lead, bait, hide, and grab…he was so enclosed in his thoughts and his own misery he missed the signal from his teammate as well as the next step of the plan. Reacting way too late, Naruto let the blur run past him without seeing it and collided head first with the shadow pursing.

"Way to put your heads together." Asuma said on top of the building.

"What the hell is your problem Naruto! You idiot," the kunoichi in question lay sprawled on her side, grasping her head. The days were catching up to him, running the same routine, same missions, talking to the same people on a daily basis. Naruto grit his teeth and bounced right up.

"This is fucking bullshit!" He all but growled out. "Does the old man really think we're this stupid and weak giving us these missions. Chasing a stupid cat, that a fat old bat can't catch?!"

"Naruto!" Ino snarled, ready to punch him.

Asuma watched the tirade from his perch, inhaling the sweet relief his cancer stick gave him. He blew the smoke through his nostrils feeling the small rush before pushing himself off. He landed gracefully, his hand already running through his hair in frustration at the same time trying to placate his two hot headed students. "Are we at this again Naruto?"

Naruto looked his sensei in the eyes, his frustration clearly evident. Asuma knew exactly what his pupils were going through. He watched as slowly, Ino and Chouji began to follow his tirade. He knew their talents were being undervalued, or for a better word, being set at the substandard level. But…it was all necessary to build a stronger bond, a better understanding on how they worked, but then again this was going well over two weeks. Their teamwork was actually starting to _suffer _rather than _develop_. "We've done everything the old man has asked of us. What more do we need to do?"

"It's necessary," He started, but in reality he knew it was true. Naruto only grit his teeth turning away from his sensei, he held up his arms, making the necessary hand sequences before stopping at the one he was always known for.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," The blond haired boy said, Asuma watched unimpressed when the clones all scattered. All the individuals waited, minutes passed before a group appeared, holding the cat by the scruff of its neck.

Asuma breathed deeply, "Alright…I'll talk to him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Asuma," The third hokage acknowledged. The black haired individual in the room simply nodded his head back and nothing more came from it. Nothing in familiarity. "How can I help you?" Sarutobi questioned, while he stacked the growing number of paperwork littering his desk. He looked through missions thoroughly before stamping his seal of approval and gave it rank.

"We've completed the missions as requested." He walked forward placing the number of completed reports his troupe had done. He would never admit it but this group had a knack to get the job done and then some, to keep pushing forward to complete. It wasn't advisable to break quota, but even he could tell that his cell was more than capable and they were well beyond, but as prerequisite this had to be done for a month before they would get any leniency or claim on higher level missions.

But…he had promised….

"You have been busy," Saru simply said, grabbing the large stack, flipping the number of reports in his hand. He watched his son wearily, watching his posture, already anticipating the question that would soon follow from this conversation.

"As any suitably equipped cell can do," Asuma began, "We've gone well and beyond."

"Indeed," Sarutobi muttered before dumping the papers to side to be looked at on another date. He grabbed another stack of paperwork looking through its contents thoroughly. A large emblazoned stamp of D-rank clearly on the files, Asuma gripped his forearms.

"I believe this should cover you for the whole week," the wizened old man uttered, picking files from the stack and piling them up. He extended his hand, but remained rooted when Asuma made no attempt at grabbing the paperwork.

"Hokage-sama, I think my students have proven their worth ten times over and I believe they're ready for a higher mission," The black haired man started, "I know it's not protocol, but these three have a special talent to work together. They work as a team, move as a team, and they fail as a team."

Sarutobi looked under his hooded hat and regarded the young man in front of him, his son. "You're asking two weeks in advance of prerequisite standards Asuma. You believe putting your station on the line for…being undervalued is worth risking their lives."

Asuma gritted his teeth, and held his tongue. He was watching them. "They're more than ready."

"Perhaps," the hokage said, tapping his fingers on the hard oak. He closed his eyes rubbing at his temple to ease the growing pain back. "But there's a difference between being ready and being stubborn and stupid."

The silence filled the room, neither giving one another any quarter. Hokage simply sighed his resignation. "So be it," Sarutobi clipped, he dropped the folder before picking up and looking through another stack of paperwork. He looked at each one with critical eyes before placing the file on the table for Asuma to grab. "This will be your next mission. Simple easy and to the point."

Asuma walked towards the oak desk and grasped the folder, the c-rank emblazoned on top. "It's an escort mission to the wave country. It shouldn't take long just protect the buyer and survey the workers. It should be done within a week." Sarutobi finished.

The guardian simply nodded his head, grasping the folder. "The man should be at the hotel near Ichiraku ramen stand. Treat him kindly and move quickly. Dismissed."

Asuma gestured his head once again before disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day; Asuma walked leisurely towards the rendezvous point, Ichiraku Stand. He spotted his students a mile away as they sat shoulder to shoulder. He walked through the stand and could already hear the argument begin and ensue. "I bruise easily!"

"Yea? Then how bout a foot up your ass." She snarled, Naruto simply smirked and taunted he turned away began digging in his meal. Asuma simply exhaled a bated breath, they never let up. The good thing once the mission was rolling and they were locked they were able to do what they had to do. He placed a hand on Ino's shoulder keeping her in place, who was rising to the bait.

"Morning my demons," Asuma said. "You're early"

"On time is the accurate word." Ino huffed still shooting daggers at her teammate. "And you're late as usual."

Naruto held one finger up, "Actually he's an hour early from his usual time, remember this is his world. We just live in it." They all snickered. Chouji couldn't hold the laugh the bubbled within.

Asuma simply frowned, right, "Yeah, well so much for not being grateful." He threw a folder on the table in front of them. Their eyes widened seeing the emblazoned rank on top of it. Ino grasped the folder. "Is this really what I think it is?"

Naruto's smiled widened pushing Asuma's shoulder, "You did it, you got us a mission you damn chimney!"

"Wow, to actually think Hokage-sama allowed us to get a mission ahead of time," Ino spoke softly.

Asuma moved between Ino and Naruto, making the blond boy move a chair over. The guardian seated himself hailing a bowl before looking at his troupe. "Each of you read the contents in that folder. We're not discussing the terms or parameters here. It's just to brief you on what we'll be doing."

He mixed the ingredients in his bowl, watching each of his students take a look at the folder reading the contents thoroughly. He began to eat slowly as Ino passed the folder to the last member of the group, Naruto. The blond haired boy read carefully, his excitement abated at the moment before continuing the matter at hand.

"When will we meet?" Ino whispered continuing to pick from her plate.

Asuma didn't answer immediately savoring the taste of his morning meal; he ate gingerly waiting on the last person to finish gathering the Intel from the folder. Naruto finished soon after and began to lay the folder on the countertop. Asuma quickly cut his thumb swiping the folder, sealing the documents and information within before tucking it inside his vest.

Naruto was about to open his mouth, when the folds to enter the shop was lifted. An old man entered the establishment, his skin sun burnt and weathered, hands chipped from hard manual labor holding a straw hat by his side. He lifted a piece of cloth from his hip, wiping the sweat off his forehead caused by the morning heat. The man adjusted his glasses and walked inside with purpose, seating himself on one of the tables away from the group.

Asuma watched quietly as each of his students quickly began to retain and bring the Intel to the forefront. Recognition passed over each of their eyes, and watching them pass glances with each other made him smile, communication with no words, but in tune with one another. He deliberately pulled the photo and wanted to go with physical description. A random test to see what they would do in the long run and they were passing with flying colors.

"Our buyer?" Naruto simply said, Asuma didn't bother answering only smirked in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're kidding," Tazuna grounded out, the moment they approached the surly man to introduce themselves it went to shit the minute after. His eyes and posture were angered almost betrayed at the sight before him. "This is what I'm getting? A group of pubescent brats? This is crap; I paid good money for protection!"

"You paid for a c-rank entitled mission, nothing more and nothing less," Asuma began, grabbing Naruto and Ino's shoulder. "They're more than capable to handle the job."

He gripped the side of the tables, trying to reign in his irritation. "Your leader promised something entirely different. I was supposed to get the very best. Two jounins!"

Asuma's eyes widened, was the man being serious, for that much man power for a simple mission was excessive and wasted valuable time. He thought, formulating something inside his head to placate the man without utterly insulting his stupidity. "What you're asking is beyond the parameters of a C-rank mission, what you're requesting ranges from a mid-level B mission or higher?" Asuma hesitated with his next words, "Are you sure you asked for the right one?"

"O-Of course," The man huffed.

The guardian kept a close eye at every of movement the man made, lest he missed something that man was hiding. "A c-rank entails chuunin level shinobi. You on the other hand are getting three well trained gennin with a jounin to follow in case things get…out of hand." Asuma still observed every movement. "By all means, you can follow me back to the office and get this all sorted out." Naruto twitched, Asuma put a little more pressure to keep him still. "And pay the true amount for the level you want."

Tazuna remained quiet looking at the guardian wearily. "Well…" The man started not really knowing where he wanted to go with the line of thought. Angered mostly that this man outsmarted him, grated on every nerve he had. He could barely ground out his sentence, "Are you informed on what you're hired to do?"

Asuma only smiled in a friendly manner for show, he gestured his team to sit around the man. "We haven't discussed fully the parameters of the mission here. With you here, it does not change that course of action. We'll discuss everything once we're on the road and away from prying ears."

Tazuna looked to about to argue that notion, but the guardian simply lifted his hand to cease any more talk. "I'll repeat for your safety, I advise we keep this short and to the point."

The man from wave country simply nodded his understanding, "Fine, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Azuma answers easily enough before looking to his three students. "You three get home and pack what you need, forget something and you'll just have to do without."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade heard the door to her home open, and it took her a second to sense her son's chakra signature before he shouted. "I'm back Shizune!"

Those words never failed to bring a smile to her face.

When he finally walked to the living room, he spotted her, surprised. "Huh, mom? What're you doing here?"

"I'll be working the night shift tonight, the head medic for that shift apparently tried a little too hard. He's suffered some Chakra exhaustion so he'll be out of it for the next few days. Shizune's out getting some food."

"Ahh okay." She goes to turn back to her book when Naruto is suddenly smiling from ear to ear, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Guess what!"

She chuckled a bit to herself, Naruto's enthusiasm could be infectious at times. "What? You finally-"

"I'm going on my first C-rank!" He shouted, nearly bursting with ill contained excitement.

Tsunade however, felt as if she'd just taken one of her own punches to the chest, her heart falling to a pit in her stomach as her face went slack with shock.

Naruto blinks noticing the sudden change. "What's wrong?"

Tsunade forces her voice to work, _forces _herself to say the words. "Nothing...I...I'm just surprised- Saru's giving you a C rank early."

Naruto grins. "I know, ain't it great?"

No. It wasn't great, it was anything but great. He needed more training, more experience. More time. He should _not_ be going on a C rank mission when he's still younger than Nawaki had been.

She stands up, all but ready to forbid him from going when the words are strangled in her throat. "You..."

Naruto stares up at her, blinking with wide, innocent eyes.

_He is not Nawaki_ she tells herself. Tries to make herself understand that. Convince herself of it. She knows that a parent's word means nothing here. If the Sensei feels his team is ready for a C rank parental consent is merely a bonus rather than a necessity. Otherwise no gennin would ever go on one.

All she'll accomplish is hurting his confidence and getting into a useless argument.

Again, its sheer will that forces the words to form from her lips. "You better go get ready then."

Naruto smiles hugs her at the waist. He goes to pull away when she kneels down to hug him back, tighter than what she's hugged him in a long time.

She kisses his head of hair once, then again, and finally lets him go. He smiles at her and she tries to smile back before he's gone to get his things ready for tomorrow.

She waits for a moment, then she goes to her room, sets her book down and goes to the adjoining bathroom. Looking the door as she washes her face free of the anxious tears that are suddenly brimming at the corners of her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here you go. I know I know it's been a long wait but hopefully things will run smoother after this.


	9. Demon of the Bloody Mist

As the older man kept on chatting Asuma's suspicions kept on rising. He was no interrogator, but he could spot a lie fairly well and this old man was giving off a lot of the signs.

Not to mention that his story was starting to sound like it was involving a bit more risk than a C rank generally entailed. Wave wasn't exactly a short trip for a civilian. For him to walk that whole distance because of a handful of threats from common thugs didn't exactly seem reasonable or even plausible.

This was looking more and more like-

He stopped his train of thought, eyes immediately finding the puddle of water besides the road.

He took a long drag of his cigarette as his students marched right past it, chatting with Tazuna and each other.

They marched another ten paces before their attackers decided to strike.

He heard the rattle of the chain first.

He turned, his fist coming up to defend with a trench knife grasped firmly.

With a slash the chain was cut in half.

His two attackers reeled, half in surprise, half due to the sudden release of tension from the chain before they simply rushed past him aiming for the target.

Asuma turns, getting ready to throw.

It'll be child's play to stop them.

Ino jumps infront of one, two kunai brandished in her fists.

The ninja she's facing swings with the chain in a downward arc, and Asuma actually raises an eyebrow in surprise when Ino sidesteps the blow, and throws her kunai into the hollow link, pinning the chain to the floor.

The next one lunges for Tazuna before a yellow mass is in his way, spiked like a porcupine and armored in chakra hardened plates of hair. The claw, strikes the mass with a screech of angry metal as Naruto laughs.

His enemy growls, too distracted to see Chouji beside him until a fist half the size of a house smashes him into a tree.

The two boys let out a whoop of triumph.

The last remaining enemy snaps the release mechanism of his chain, Bull-rushing past Ino and Chouji towards the shell shocked Tazuna.

He gets a Trench Knife through his shoulder, and another one through his knee for his effort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuma stood still for moment his stance still poised for any preemptive strike. The cries of the man pinned to the tree was his only response. He moved towards the figure, "Ino stand guard over Tazuna."

The girl moved without hesitation or lip, she stood before the man, a fresh new kunai within her grasp standing at the ready. The small training he gave on dual wielding was fortuitous after all, he knew she had knack for it and he knew with her development one day she would wield weapons with her elemental affinity. A day far into the future, yet a day he honestly couldn't wait for.

"Naruto, Chouji tie him up," he gestured to the crumpled heap on the floor unmoving. He equipped his trench knife cutting close to the enemy's jugular pinning him further on the tree. "Start talking! I'd hate to bleed you dry."

Asuma pressed the sharp edge further piercing the man's flesh, a wheezing cough was met, his laughter growing volume. "You're nothing compared to him. Go ahead and do it."

"Asuma-sensei! This guy is dead," his train of thought was interrupted for a milli second his gaze on his student. Yet it was all the helpless man needed, he pushed his throat on to the blade. Blood spewed forth, Asuma tried pulling away but he knew it was too late. Shit. He pulled the blades from the man letting him fall unceremoniously on the ground.

He abandoned the body heading towards his students. He walked, crossing the threshold in a few steps, Naruto and Chouji watching with wide eyes at their sensei who was covered in blood. He lowered himself pulling down the man's mask he cursed. "Poisoned."

He voiced it, but he didn't have the heart to tell them Chouji broke the mans spine with a punch that hard. The foam dribbling from the assassins lips would appear as poison, but the reality was it was probably caused by the shock of the trauma tht soon killed him. Chouji could be spared his first kill for now.

He sifted through each of the mans pockets making sure any information to the matter at hand would be forthcoming. He gestured at his students to so the same and they followed silently for a few minutes.

Both parties arrived empty handed.

Asuma dumped the body right next to the Kiri Nins other half. He grabbed a piece of cloth behind him and wiped his face thoroughly before throwing it on the ground.

"Do you...want me to seal the bodies Asuma-sensei?" Naruto said hoarsely, still apparently shocked from the ordeal. Ino and Chouji seemed to follow on the same metaphorical boat neither voicing their opinions as they would normally do.

He eyed each of his students silently, lighting a cigarette to occupy his thoughts. "That won't be necessary." He finally concluded, the guardian walked between them. He patted Ino and Choujis shoulders before ending on Narutos own, "you did well my demons." The irony of their name didn't go a miss, but it's what he called them all the time in affection and they knew.

They looked at him and tried to smile, and he gave them a grim smile in return. "Set a perimeter around the area."

They acknowledged their momentary assignments and vanished from his sights. He looked at the dead bodies searchingly, he recognized this duo, their trademark claws, and movements almost unison. Their faces flashing briefly across the score of people in the bingo book.

Gozu and Meizu, Kirigakure missing-nin. His eyes fleeted over to the still man, why on earth would chunin level nin be after a humble bridge builder.

He blew a large smoke cloud covering his visage for a moment. This mission was turning out to be a whole lot different than it entailed. He gave a sideways glance towards their builder and assessed the situation. "I suggest you begin by coming clean, continuing to lie to us is going to end up getting us all killed."

Tazuna visibly flinched,"I...didn't lie." He began remissly. "Per say..."

Asuma waited patiently, awaiting further explanation. He watched unmoving as the man stumbled his words, trying vainly to put it into coherent thought.

He sighed finally in resignation. "I just got wind of it about a few weeks ago," Tazuna started. "I...didn't believe the rumors, but bodies began appearing around the town. Sudden deaths, mutilation, and some found dead in their own home. I couldn't sit back while that bastard took our last hope." He cries out, in a mixture of fury and grief. "He realized what we were doing and started killing my people who worked on the bridge."

"Who?" Asuma simply questioned.

His name is Gatou, a low-life scum who has been extorting from us for so long, levying heavy taxes on our main source of imports and exports." He breathed a defeated sigh. "My country grew tired of his rule on us and decided to build the bridge to escape the clutches of his oppression. He's the one that hired shinobi to assassinate me."

"That doesn't answer the question in requesting a c-rank mission. These were just lap dogs to test the waters. You should have paid for right mission requisite"

"You don't think I knew that! We have no money," the man choked out the words. "We're barely scraping by with what we have, that is all the village had enough for."

Asuma's cell slowly bled from the shadows surrounding the area. "They were just lapdogs?" Ino questioned her eyes wide.

It was only speculation on his part, but the words one of the demon said made it so. Not forgetting, they were attacked much too early to be considered smart, especially since they were still within the borders of their own country. "It's what I'm thinking, it almost feels like they were testing the waters."

A heavy burden fell on the shoulders of the young cell unexpectedly. "We can't go back can we? We've stepped into their sights didn't we?" Naruto said, registering Asuma's heavy silence.

"That may be what they're planning at the moment, they may have our path to retreat blocked. If so, we've been checked." The euphemism flying past over his students head.

"Nothing has changed our mission is to protect the bridge builder and that's what we're going to do." Asuma turned towards the disheartened man. "You will honor and pay the full amount when it's over."

Tazuna simply nodded grimly.

Asuma made quick sequence of seals before announcing, "summoning jutsu," a chimp appeared in a poof of smoke, the monkey grabbed at the sword on his back with forced habit. Seeing no threat he bowed his head at his summoner. "Tokishi I need you to take those bodies to the hokage. Tell him we may need reinforcements the mission has changed."

The monkey nodded his head in understanding. He walked towards the bodies placing a hand on each of their heads muttering under its breath they vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Don't look so glum," he started, trying to lighten their grim moods. "Just do whatever I say for once and we'll be alright."

The cell simply nodded. He continued, "What should our first plan be?" His students eyes all flew up and stared surprised at their sensei, did the man just ask what they should do when they were under this situation. He remained undisturbed, taking a drag off his cigarette looking at them expectantly.

Asuma knew it wasn't the best of time but he undoubtedly needed to test their metle...so to speak...he was not disappointed.

Ino tested first," We...know the land a lot better if we're up against foreign shinobi. So the obvious thing is find an alternate route from the main road." Asuma couldn't help the smile beginning to tug at his lips.

"What of their anticipating that? What if there's more of them?" Chouji said. "We would need a distraction."

"Distraction is a ninja's best weapon." Naruto canted, remembering the words Jiraiya always told him.

The three looked at each other before turning their eyes to their sensei.

Asuma smirked as he listened; letting smoke billow from the corner of his mouth. Beautiful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the mist came Asuma held up his hand, muscle's going tense as his team quickly took position around their client.

"Get ready."

The habitual smoker took a long drag of his cigarette, smoke slowly billowing out the sides of his mouth.

He turned, drawing his twin Trench knives and lighting them up with wind Chakra.

With a screech of angry metal the massive, flying guillotine that had been ready to cleave him in two fell at his feet, twin gouges on its chakra resistant surface.

Asuma recognized the weapon instantly.

"Momochi Zabusa."

"Heh heh heh." The laughter came from all around them, the master of the silent killing technique throwing his voice to emerge from ten directions. "Not bad...not many could have seen that one coming. Much less stopped it."

The jounin barely avoided the kunai that descended from directly above him, rolling to the side he regained his equilibrium in time to see his attacker, dragging his sword, up from the ground, straight into a swing that would cut him in two.

He lunged over the weapon, rolling as he hit the ground before smoothly reaching his feet and swinging at Zabusa's exposed back.

With a gouge that splattered water over his face the clone was dispelled.

Asuma breathed more smoke emerging from his mouth.

It took him a moment to realize which would be Zabusa's target.

He swung his trechknife, the curved blade releasing a perfect, crescent shaped wind attack to fly between Chouji and Tazuna.

There was a grunt, and a second later Zabusa's silhouette could be seen through the fog as he skidded to a halt, needing to disengage from the killing blow from wherever he's jumped from.

"Oh you're good." The nuke-nin complemented. "But the jig's up bub."

Asuma smirked, breathing out one last billowing cloud of smoke as Naruto, Tazuna, Chouji and Ino suddenly vanished in clouds of smoke. Zabuza's silhouette became more and more faint, until finally the whole place was covered in a thickened fog of dark gray smoke.

Zabusa wasn't the only one who could disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on." The ferryman urged, fear etched into the lines of his face as Tazuna and the three gennin marched up the river's edge, running through the shallows towards the skiff banked on the edge.

As they all climbed in, The ferryman was ready to push off when Ino, damn near shouted at him. "No! We have to wait for Asuma sensei!"

"Quiet." Naruto and Chouji hissed. "They could hear you!" The blond emphasized further.

"Sorry." She winced, meaning it. The ferryman and the others kept on anxiously looking out to shore waiting to see someone.

It was close to twenty minutes before the Ferryman lost his patience. "Look your sensei's just gonna have to make due, I can't-GYAAAHH"

The man screamed at the very top of his lungs as he fully turned around, not expecting to see an extra passanger on the skiff with him, comfortably smoking a cigarette."

"Sensei!?" The three gennin shouted, elated.

Asuma smiled. "What? You were expecting someone else?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose tiredly as she walked into the lounge, a few of the nurses were on break coffee and gossip on their lips. A few looked when she entered but that was about the extent of their reaction and she was grateful for it.

To say she was having a bit of an off day would be an understatement.

"Tsaki." She called one of the older nurses. "I need you on overtime, you're heading up at seven to eighth floor, doctor Haseba will be going into surgery with a patient and he needs an extra set of hands."

She could already hear the words with the apologetic wince on the womans face. "Tsunade-sama, just this once could you get someone else? I promised my son I'd-"

Tsunade didn't really want to hear much more than the word 'son' a spike of jealousy lancing through her chest at the fact that this woman's son- a fourteen year old civilian was still here, and safe inside the village walls while hers was outside of them.

"But maybe Nasu can do it, she's been asking for overtime for a while."

"She can't do it." Tsunade replied flatly.

"Why not?" The woman's question was innocent, not antagonizing, and Tsunade felt her anger rising. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that this was not an unreasonable request, that she was making a mountain out of a mole hill and that she really had no reason to be angry at her.

But right now, she was there, and she was a bloody easy target.

"Its an open heart surgery I want _you_ there"

"Nasu does more surgeries than I do-" Now the woman was finally starting to sound a little desperate and the nurses were starting to look their way.

"I didn't ask Nasu." She bit out

But why can't-"

"_**Because I'm asking you!**_"

Her shout could have swallowed up half the room but the utter silence that fell across the lounge.

The first sign of movement came nearly a full eight seconds later before Li- another of her senior nurses stood up slowly, holding out her hand in a placating gesture. "I can head up at seven. I'm free."

Tsunade turned and stalked out of the room not bothering to look back at Tsaki's still shocked face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at Tazuna's home by mid-morning, the troupe were moving without so much a break or even a breather for the matter. It was hardest on Tazuna, by the end of it Azuma was practically carrying the older man. They moved as though they could almost feel the manifestation of the figure following closely behind them. The woman, Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter welcomed them with open arms, going about to tending to their basic necessities.

The troupe breathed in a sigh of relief around the simple table in the vicinity, bellies full and having a much needed peace of mind from all the recent activity in the past few days. Asuma watches Tazuna pat the head of the small boy affectionately on his lap before putting him down, shooing him off. The old man feels the quizzical look being given before answering. "My grandson, very…difficult to manage at his age." Tazuna coughs in his palm, as if trying to clear an old cold. "His father passed away not too long ago.

"What happened," Ino said unexpectedly, almost slapping a hand over her mouth to keep it in. The atmosphere chilled almost as suddenly, the sharp intake of breath from both Tsunami and Tazuna gave it away. "I'm…sorry."

"He was taken from us," Tazuna said, reaching for the drink on the table trying to soothe a nagging ache. "He was a good man. Married my Tsunami and adopted Inari has his own." Both occupants of the household smiled sadly but with a small fondness of the memory only they knew.

Kaiza stood against the injustice done to our people," he grew quiet, contemplating his next choice of words. "To make an example out of him, Gatou cut his arms and executed him in public."

Everyone grew quiet in the room, Tsunami excusing herself as quickly as she come heading towards the kitchenette. They could hear the clutter of dishes, before the faucet was turned on drowning everything out.

"It…has hit everyone hard. He was our hero after all." Tazuna leaned back in his make shift chair breathing a heavy sigh before sipping another cup of the spirits.  
The uncomfortable silence, save for Chouji eating the rest of his food in his plate trying to desperately to remain quiet. With as much tact of an elephant in a room of fine china.

Asuma simply sighed. "What?" Chouji answered defensively. "I eat when I'm nervous."

Asuma continued frowning, but nothing was in it. To be completely irrevocably honest he couldn't blame him, they were way in over their heads here. He was just glad he'd already called for backup, wave was only a day and a half ninja travel. So when the Sandaime found an adequate group to send, they'd arrive relatively quickly. His gaze traveled to the blond boy next to Chouji who throughout the exchange remained pensive. He played idly with his food, twirling his chop sticks in cold soggy noodles, which was saying something since it was ramen.

"You've given us variables that put a damper into things," Asuma said, breaching the subject that was left to be discussed. "Things are a lot worse than I thought."

Naruto looked up giving Asuma a questioning look, he continued, "We're not dealing with simple chuunin like those we took down at the borders. This is something entirely different."

Tazuna gripped the cup trying to listen intently keeping his shaking hand steady. "His name is Zabusa Momochi, highly skilled and proficient. He's also part of the infamous seven swordsman of Kirigakure no sato. He's also been known for another moniker. The demon of the mist."

Demon of the mist," Tazuna started. "Why..."

"He killed all of his classmates," Naruto interjected, rubbing his wrist absentmindedly. "Ero-sennin and Kaa-san had me read the bingo book, just incase I ever ran into some of the people there. Kiri has academy students fight eachother to see who graduates. Normally its a one on one fight. But...Zabusa on the other hand killed his whole class."

Ino gasped and Chouji dropped his chips on the floor. Asuma nodded tightly acknowledging the sound information on the nuke nin.

Luckily," Asuma began, " I sent for help, the bad news they won't be here for another two days, at the earliest. We have the advantage though, we know who we're dealing with."

"Giving us the advantage since he doesn't know what we can do.," Naruto offered.

"Exactly," Asuma finished.

"Please, tell me we're coming up with a plan where none of us plays the hero. I'd much like to leave with my head intact to my body," Ino gritted out, feeling out of the loop.

"That's the general plan," the guardian nodded. "I believe for this work we have to take the fight to him. He expects us to be hiding, if we do that we'll be endangering Tazuna's family. He'll be gunning for me and Tazuna. We'll have his sights for sure."

Ino sat quietly for a moment, "So...instead of basing a plan around you Asuma-sensei, we use the wildcards...us."

Asuma smiled, infinitely proud. He won't be expecting you guys to be...as skilled as you guys are working together." He raised a hand halting their unison protests. "This isn't a game or practice this is real thing!"

The cell nodded in understanding getting quiet.

"This is our chance, lets not waste it."

The plan was simple after careful deliberations with the options they were given. They came to the plan that played each individuals strengths and talents.

Yet, It didn't mean they had to like it.

Asuma sat quietly around the accommodation letting his students ingest the information. The plan was simple, but effective it was a testament to prod the unshakeable waters of their enemies. Albeit, it was foolhardy but every idea came with its risks. He listened idly for the woman who fed them who remained in the kitchen going about her daily routine. Oblivious to the things happening right at that moment. They all listened to her sing soothing their nerves, if only for a second.

"You're serious about this," Naruto started, looking at the plan with disbelief, his expression matching Tazuna and Chouji's own. They had a mixture of being in shock and anxious all at the same time, except one person in the room. He continued, " This is one of the seven swordsman here!"

Chouji silently and slowly munched on his chips that were scattered on the floor moments ago. The person in question who especially didn't take a liking to the plan. The boy was breathing deeply trying still the nerves that overwrought his body. He held the chips tighter to his person.

It was Ino who spoke up, her voice wavering. "Maybe," she began, mulling his next choice of words, concentrating on the plan. "We could mix it...dilute it, it would be harder to spot." She continued slowly completely oblivious to his other teammates worried looks as she leaned forward and spoke.

Asuma listened and kept on smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock at the door. "If there isn't someone dying I don't want to hear it." She called, her nose in a folder, eyes scanning over the test results of whatever patient had been graced enough by the gods to land at her desk.

She heard the creak of door hinges. "Now now-" A familiar voice called. "I bear gifts and peace offerings."

She looked up, Jiraiya's head peeked out of the door frame.

In his hand was a double fudge, chocolate-raspberry-torte.

That just wasn't playing _fair_...

She looked down at her file. "Go away Jiraiya."

"I could do that." He stepped inside, inching closer to her desk. "But then you'd just get even angrier with me."

"Why's that."

"Because then..." He placed the cake on the desk. "I'll take this home...and me Shizune and Naruto will finish it all by ourselves..." He slid the delicacy closer. A fork held out to her in his other hand.

She looked up, glaring at him for all she was worth. "Why the hell are you even bringing me this?"

"Because...I got back here about two hours ago, came to see you and get the standard checkup when half your staff was all but warning me away. So I figured you were angry. Now this normally happens when-One, Naruto destroys part of the house.-Two, Shizune has been constantly bitching about a boyfriend or something-or three, I forgot to do something, or forgot some special date; and that has royally pissed you off. So seeing as how the house is intact and Shizune hasn't had a boyfriend in a few months, two out of three means I screwed up somewhere." He smiled as she raised an eyebrow.

He held out the fork a little more. "One bite makes it all better...and if not I'll go get ice cream to go with it."

She tried to hold her glare in place but it was futile really...she couldn't be angry at Jiraiya while he was trying to fix something that wasn't even his fault.

She sighed through her nostrils, setting down the folder as she leaned back in her chair. The smile dropped from Jiraiya's face, concern at her sadness more than her ire. "What's wrong Hime?" He sat down in one of the chairs.

"Naruto's on his first C rank." She answered.

Jiraiya's eyes widened a bit, before smiling. "Really!? And I wasn't here to congratulate him!? Damn. I'll have to make it up to the-"

He stopped, his mind clicking with what must have been so bad..."Oh." He breathed. "You thinking of Nawaki?"

She nodded curtly, almost ashamed of the admission that she was still dragging around that baggage from the yonder years.

They were silent for a time.

"Is that why you're snapping at your staff?"

She snorted. "I'm snapping at them because I'm a bitter old bat that prefers people be miserable right along side me."

Then Jiraiya sighed stood up from his chair he marched around the desk to sit on the edge of it to her right. Tsunade kept looking at her lap. She was not sulking.

"Hime..." He called, making her look up to see his face. "What happened to Nawaki...it was one in a million. A C rank in friendly territory that shoots up to an A rank? It doesn't happen all the time..."

"But it can!" She shot back. "You know how it is! Administration gets lazy, doesn't check on a client that could be banking on a cheap C rank to get one jounin on the mission for cheap!"

Jiraiya took a breath, looking at her with all the patience of the world. "Naruto's a good kid, smart. And Asuma's one of the best Jounin's. Nothing will happen to him. He'll come home, safe and sound in just a few more days to annoy the hell out of both of us."

The blond woman didn't say anything, and Jiraiya let her think in silence.

Finally, that silence was broken with her soft admission. "I almost went to Saru..."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded, ashamed to admit it. "I almost crawled to his office, ready to beg him to not let Naruto go on his mission..." She took a deep breath. Leaning back in her chair to look up at the ceiling. She pretended to not be blinking back tears. Jiraiya pretended he didn't see them.

"But you didn't." He smiled.

She shook her head. "No I didn't..."

There was another moment of silence. "Can I have my fork now please?"

Jiraiya smiled and held it out to her. "Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Little shit's got lucky," the man gritted out, lounging lazily on the elongated sofa. He laid the large cleaver gingerly across his lap. "It's just a minor setback." He simply said, laying his head on the couch to rest against.

"Minor setback? Are you kidding me? The man is out there about to build the thing that could destroy me?! And you're telling me it's a minor setback!" The short wizened old man yelled, his features purplish with the sudden blood rush. "I paid you to get the job done!"

The demon of the mist slowly lifted his gaze to the man hardly acknowledging his presence. "Your voice is starting to grate," he simply said, with a simple sentence the room cooled considerably, the gaze on Gatou chilling his blood. He squeaked for a man un-befitting his station feeling a needle on his jugular.

The voice was muffled, but the voice was cold, devoid of any sort of emotion. "Shall I eliminate him?"

Now, now Haku that wouldn't be really killing the man that will be paying us...for all our hard work." He smirked, which was only noticeable by the tilt of his mask. "We'll handle this. It's just a bunch of brats and a guy who's passed his prime to even be a considered to be a threat."

The pressure at the mans throat all but disappeared. Haku moved towards Zabusa's side awaiting further orders.

Gatou touched tenderly against his throat feeling at the puncture marks, dabbing his fingers and pulling back to find specks of blood in its wake. He tried regaining whatever dignity he had by coughing harshly into his palm.

"See...that it's done," he mustered valiantly before crossing the room and walking out of it. He gestured at the men in the shadows quickly forming up around Gatou. He discreetly leaned towards one of them, the only real tangible word was...hire.

Zabusa ignored the rest and focuses on the other person in the room. "What are you think'n?" He said almost disinterested, inspecting the large cleaver in his hand for dents that transpired hours ago.

Haku remained passive before speaking, "I am you weapon to use as you see fit Zabusa-sama." The figure simply bowed in respect.

"I know you are Haku," he sneered, standing up pulling the sword behind him in one fluid motion. "Get some rest. We'll deal with the bridge builder tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So far so good," Asuma thinks, surveying the surrounding area. Since dusk everything ran accordingly, without delay. He watches his two male students entertain themselves with two female passerbys, their antics drawing some laughs. He shakes his head, taking a drag from his cigarette. The smoke billows from the corners of his lips.

He begins his trek back towards the bridge builder, smoke continually flowing behind him. Ino stays close to the bridge builder, a kunai being twirled in her hand. Tazuna points and directs his workers, everyone going about their jobs vigorously, expanding the bridge with every hour. Tazuna is unsteady for a second, clumsy, a knot unraveling making a bundle of things fall on to the ground. The man simply curses.

The mid-morning heat of the sun dissipated. The sun beginning to crest by the mountains setting the surrounding area in a serene glow of amber. With a quick word, lamps began to be lit for cautionary reasons to work for the final hour of the day. A cool breeze began to stir, a mist began to form coming from the ocean surrounding them.

Rising slowly, Asuma lets the smoke billow from his lips before flicking the butt of the cigarette to the side. He could hear the chatter of Naruto and Chouji stop immediately. The fog began to seep on the bridge. The eerie feeling quickly amplified as the fog thickened.

Asuma could feel the apprehension of the workers their fear beginning to rise with it. Naruto, Chouji, and Ino are taking positions, as they had planned hours ago in the Tazuna's home.

Everything was too sudden, Asuma hears Ino's cry of warning before feeling his back get hit by a sudden pressure, and he's lurched forward with the momentum he was able to recover by rolling up from the ground on his shoulder. Trench knives in his hands, like second nature, he's already blocking the incoming cleaver trying to cut his body in half. It pounds with a thunderous clap, sparks flying between them.

A number of Kunais fly in between them sent by Naruto, landing in a crescent shape beneath their feet, the tags stuck on the kunai light up. Both figures pushed off one another before exploding. The momentary distraction was all he needed; he turned his gaze towards the builder, Ino taking position in front.

The glint was unavoidable his eyes widened seeing a mirror-like substance, closely resembling a puddle. He failed to realize it before he cursed inwardly, while his minds registered it his lips not following as quickly. "In...

It was cut off as a clone of Zabusa attacked him. He looks frantically as Naruto and Chouji occupy the demon of the mist. He pushes against the water clone; sweeping his legs from under him leaving it in a suspended airtime Asuma littered the body with kunai to show for it. The clone burst moving passed it he stops realizing it was too late.

It all happened instantaneously, Zabusa's cleaver cut through Chouji as if the boy was simply a bar of butter, the person coming out of the mirror slithered forth in quick succession the disguised figure punctured multiple points in Ino's back making the girl fall on her knees. Haku moving without pausing, turned ready to stab Tazuna next.

Zabusa's eyes widened as the boy he cut down simply...vanished in a puff of smoke. His eyes moved quickly towards Haku, the girl on her knees vanished as well...shadow clones...No, Zabusa assesses; he quickly realizes he's been had, again. He growls out angrily, "Kai."

Reality slowly crept back into the dream. The condensed smoke, Zabusa realizes from the bub with the trench knives that continually expelled from his lips had been the conduit, both to hide his movements and to level his attackers in an illusion. "You're a clever bastard," Zabusa concedes, snapping back to action as Naruto attacks him with a horde of clones.

Haku reaches Tazuna, the needle point about to pierce the throat, the man catches the right arm of the would be assassin and it stays for a moment, but it passes his grasp puncturing the skin. But it wasn't a scream of a man that greeted them. It was the voice of a boy, the illusion quickly vanished, revealing Haku piercing nothing but empty air, Chouji's hand wrapped around her wrist, holding her in place of the bridge builder..

"Ino now!" Asuma ordered, a man who cowered in a safe corner quickly stood up the henge dispelled. Her hands come up to her signature jutsu. Chouji is breathing deeply, holding tightly feeling Haku struggle. "Partial multi-size technique." His right arm expanded capturing Haku in his grip, crushing the ice wielder.

It grew irreverent ably cold in the vicinity his hands beginning to frost, blood loss and the cold not working at all in his favor. Mirrors began to bleed from thin air, surrounding him, his eyes widened. Chouji cried out, "Hurry up Ino!"

"Shut up! I'm trying," she screams back the panic in her voice rising. Zabusa dispels the last clone of Naruto's before making a break for Ino. Asuma tries to fight valiantly against the water clones who now resemble annoying flies continuously attacking giving him more work to reach his student. The sword is reared back, ready to cleave her in two. She's still concentrating getting her jutsu ready, she closes her eyes to avoid the chill wracking her body.

….._Trust in each other_…..

"Shintensin no jutsu," Ino cries out, the finishing at the last seal before aiming. The Ice mirrors are almost completely up obscuring her view, but by some miracle it hit, everything dropped in an instant. Ino's body is beginning to collapse her eyes watching the cleaver about to reach her before it went dark.

She wakes with a sudden jolt seeing Chouji still holding tightly on the person who has been possessed. "Chouji…it's me," she wheezes out, trying to suck in precious air. Recognition is instantly in his eyes, he loosens his grip with no further delay. Ino chances a look at her body, her eyes widened at the site. Naruto unveiled himself as one of the other workers who cowered in the corner, calling forth a bunshin at his side. The bunshin and Naruto moved as one, the shadow clone tackling her body and rolling away from the sword. The real Naruto, launched himself fist first connecting against Zabusa's left side unawares of his presence.

Sending them both rolling, Zabusa recovered quickly and made a slice with his large sword. Naruto hopped on one hand launching his body back, too slow, the very edge of the blade caught him, cutting open the boy's chest as he fell back with a cry of pain.. He threw a series of Kunai to cover his tracks; Zabusa batted them away as if they were pests.

"Damn kid," Zabusa gritted out, taking a step forward, what awaited him however was a vast army of shadow clones called forth by the blond boy. He grits his teeth; cutting them down would be too easy. Yet…Haku remained incapacitated and he was clearly outnumbered with the Jounin finishing off the rest of his clones...not to mention the bloody bridge builder was absent. They were played…

"Z-Zabusa-sama, leave me to my fate, you must survive," Haku said, struggling against the other figure inside. "I-I have failed you, I deserve this for my insolence." The mask not giving any sort of emotion, Zabusa holds his sword tightly in his grip. He could see from the corner of his eye Asuma approaching now.

"What a damn waste," Zabusa curses before jumps over the bridge into the sea without so much a glance back disappearing in its depths. Naruto breathed deeply letting every single one of his clones expel. Asuma runs quickly to the youth's side

"Naruto…"

Naruto shook himself out of his stuppor, using one of the most basic healing jutsu, one he could actually learn. "Tie her up." Asuma tells Chouji as he makes sure the wound closes properly.

The Akimichi turns to Ino in Haku's body, the Yamanaka sitting down as Chouji, takes out the twine that is tucked in his pouch. He tied her arms and legs tightly making sure each knot was proven incapable to break or untie by Haku's hands. He hesitantly reaches for the mask before ripping it right off the person, his eyes widened, _well that was unexpected. _He quickly puts the mask back on.

Ino returned to her body, groggily getting up. "Damn…she's a tough bitch to control."

"He's a girl?!" Naruto asked I thought it was just another…Nevermind." Naruto finished.

"You're an idiot."

"Hey, I don't see anything." Naruto gestures around the chest area, "Around this vicinity."

Chouji coughs, "Uh..guys...shouldn't we go get Tazuna from where we left him? He might be getting worried."

Asuma nodded, glad that at least one of his students was always able to keep their heads when the other two got distracted. "Lets go. Chouji, Naruto, pick her up. Lets move. Our mission isn't done yet."

The gennin nodded, lifting Haku, they began to make their way back to Tazuna's house.

Asuma lit up another cigarette, taking a long drag.

Zabuza would be back, and he'd be even more dangerous. He'd underestimated the gennin this time around, that wouldn't happen again.


	10. Bound by blood

"Open wide!"

"I'm not an infa-mph"

Haku glared at the blond who sat infront of her, grinning from ear to ear as he stuffed the spoonful of soup into her mouth. She chewed the vegetables and beef, slowly, trying to preserve as much dignity as humanly possible while being bound and spoon-fed by someone who had no qualms at making ridiculous sound effects to go along with her meal.

Asuma sat on the table, nursing a cup of dark coffee as his students sat around turning their gazes from Naruto's food fun and Asuma's calm expression.

It was Tazuna that spoke the question. "So...is it over?"

The Jounin shook his head. "No, Zabuza is still out there, he's gonna try again, and now that we've got his friend he's going to either A, try to get her free or B, get some kind of backup. Considering we killed the other two on the road, I'm thinking he'll go for option A." The Sarutobi turned one eye to Haku. "Am I right?"

Haku kept silent.

Asuma stood, and all three of his students turned their eyes to him, a sudden tension settling in the room as the Jounin made his way closer to the Hyoton wielder.

Haku held her ground as the Jounin knelt infront of her staring into her eyes.

"What's your name girl?"

"Haku." She answered, there was no reason to hide it.

Asuma nodded. "Alright Haku." He reached back behind himself, pulling out a wickedly sharp trench knife and brandishing the weapon between their faces. "Here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to answer a question. You're going to answer. Keep quiet and I'll have to force it out of you. Lie to me and I'll have to hurt you. Do I make myself clear."

"Hey Asuma-sensei!"

"Quiet." He answered, eyes never leaving Haku, so deathly serious Chouji felt his limbs go weak, staring at his sensei as though he'd never seen the man before.

"I'm not going to betray Zabusa-sama." Haku answered with fierceness that masked her fear. "I won't say a word"

"Oh I very much doubt that." Asuma hissed, and Haku clenched her eyes shut as the Trench knife was suddenly moving towards her.

She felt a poke at her forehead.

Opening one clenched eye she was confused to see a smiling Sarutobi, one finger jutting out of the knife's grip to poke her in the head. "Because I had Naruto lace your soup with Sodium Thiopenthal. Or truth serum. Give it five more minutes and you'll be singing like a canary.

Haku blinked, stared, blinked again before the words caught up with her, the rapid staccato her heart had jumped into slowly calming down as the words sunk in.

Her face twisted into fury that was voiced by Ino as Asuma chuckled.

"That wasn't funny sensei."

Asuma's chortle's indicated that he disagreed. "The-the looks on all your faces. Haha." He raised his hand, Naruto giving him a high five.

Ino's fury only intensified. "You were in on it Baka!"

The Uzumaki stuck his tongue out. "I laced the soup!"

Chouji muttered opening up another bag of chips as he all but swallowed the contents. Between the attack on the road, his sensei making them wait at the boat, nearly getting killed yesterday by Zabusa and his partner, to his sensei pretending to go all psycho interrogator on them in the house; this mission was gonna start giving him gray hairs soon!

Behind them Tazuna shook his head. "Crazy...they're all crazy."

"I won't betray Zabusa-sama."

"You won't have much of a choice." Asuma answered simply.

Minutes later, as Haku's vision started to swim she saw Naruto perk up before turning to his teacher.

"Oi, sensei! Our backup's here!"

Asuma lit another cigarette. "You sure?"

Naruto grinned. "Positive!"

It was minutes later that there was a knock at the door, "We've come to rescue the damsel in distress!"

Tsunami opened the door to reveal none other than the smirking Maeda Inuzuka. "Sup squirt."

"Bro!" Naruto yelled moving forward before anyone else and hugging his older brother, noticing Toushie and Ryojin making their way closer.

"Naruto." Toushie said with a smile to go with Ryojin's enthusiastic bark.

"Heard you little kiddies and the big bad Jounin needed some help on a C rank." Maeda taunted, negotiating his bulk through the door as he stared at Asuma, Naruto's teammates and then saw Haku on the ground, droopy eyes and all. "Seems like none of you are missing any body parts yet though."

Toushie entered a second later, taking one look at Haku before looking at Asuma. "Prisoner?"

The chain smoker nodded.

"Already interrogated or soon to be?

"Soon to be." The jounin answered. "Just waitin' for the drugs to kick in, give it another minute."

The two Inuzuka chuunins sat down, Toushie pulling up a seat to rest beside Haku, making a point of invading her personal space while Maeda sat and all but languished on the couch, propping up his sheet covered weapon on the wall as he propped up his feet.

"Get your feet off my couch!" The voice startled him so much he obeyed without question, looking around the living room/dining room and only finding his brothers, his little brothers team and Tazuna still with them.

Tazuna shrugged. "She does that, swear the girls got telepathy or somethin..."

Maeda scratched his head. All mothers seem to have that. "Right. Anyway." He said. "Give us the rundown guys. What're we up against."

"Zabusa Momochi." Asuma answered.

A low, long whistle was his response before Maeda looked to Naruto. "Damn little bro! Couldn't be happy with the ass kickings at home? Had to go find yourself a A-rank professional to beat you into the dirt?"

Naruto smirked. "Yeah well you hit like a girl."

"Ohhh...You're gonna pay for that pipsqueak."

"Bring it on meat-head!"

"Hey guys this is a mission not a party!" Ino hissed, glaring at both teenagers.

"Shhh..." Chouji hissed from his place on the table. "You are witnessing an insult duel. Don't interrupt!"

Ino slowly turned to face him, watching him, and listening to the two behind her chuckle at Chouji's joke before she let out a huff of frustration. "I swear I'm the only one with at least half a brain on this team!"

"I'm the only one that's sane." Tazuna muttered taking a _long_ drink.

Finally Asuma seemed to be satisfied the drug had sufficiently run its course since he pulled his chair closer to Haku, like Toushie did, the both of them crowding the girl along with Ryojin who, even though was sitting still growled at the Hyoton wielder.

"Haku." Asuma called, making her look up at him through dilated pupils. "Haku, how many more ninja can Zabusa get to help him?"

The girl actually seemed to struggle against the toxin, biting her lip to fight through the drugs effects with pain. The Jounin grimaced as blood soon enough spurted from where her teeth had broken the skin, the ruby red liquid trailing down to drip off her chin.

"Looks like the toxin isn't enough." Toushie said. "Can you give her a higher dose?"

Asuma shook his head, taking a drag of his cigarette as his students watched. "Not unless you want to turn her brain to goo for the next few hours. That's as high as I could safely go given her weight."

Toushie looked to Ino, startling the girl. "Can you not extract the information with your clan jutsu?"

Ino hesitated before shaking her head. "No, I don't know those advanced techniques yet."

"Think I didn't think of that?" Asuma spoke up, looking at Toushie. "I'm a jounin. I know my students limitations."

"Sorry." The Inuzuka said sincerely. "Just exploring options."

The two seemed to think for a moment before Toushie looked to Naruto. "Naruto, Tsunade taught you how to deaden nerves correct?"

The blond nodded. "Yeah, that's one of the first things you learn in medical jutsu. It comes from Raiton techniques that affect the-"

"No need for the technical information, just do it on Haku.

"Huh? Why?"

"She's using pain to focus through the effects of the drug...if she can't feel pain"

Naruto's smile lit up, quickly catching on. "Nice!"

Stepping up, Naruto's hands glowed with green chakra trying to ignore Haku's pleading stare as he knelt down beside her.

Soon enough he looked up at Toushie and Asuma, nodding.

"Alright...lets try this again." Asuma flicked away the remains of his ciggarette to land perfectly in an ashtray. "Haku, how many ninja does Zabusa have to call on? Were you and the demon brothers his only backup?"

Haku bit her lips again, hunching forward as though in pain before the words literally clawed their way out of her mouth. "He doesn't have anyone else!"

Asuma smirked, now they were getting somewhere. "Did he have a backup plan incase he failed yesterday."

The girl was tense as a bow every limb taut like a wire ready to snap before she gasped. "No..."

"No plan, no backup." Toushie summarized. "He'll try to plan something else now, might take him a while...and he doesn't know about us here."

"Sounds to me like the perfect time to go over and kick his ass. Fight him on our terms. I hate defense."

Asuma nodded fully agreeing. "Haku. Where is Zabusa staying? Where's his hideout?"

The vein's on Haku's forehead were prominent, her whole face going flushed as she struggled to contain her voice, to resist the urge of the toxin running through her body.

Her head rose and then plunged straight down.

"Ah ah!" Maeda lunged across the couch, grabbing the girls long hair, stopping her from cracking her skull against Asuma's steel toed boot, or the floor if the man had moved it.

"Tell us Haku, where is Zabusa hiding."

Haku bit down.

And this time no one noticed the danger until it was almost too late.

It was Ryojin who barked the warning to his master.

"She's biting her tongue!" Toushie yelled, charging for the girl before he used his bare fingers to pry open her mouth even as she vomited a fountain of blood over his hands and Asuma's face.

Ino screamed, a screech of bloody murder as Asuma barked orders at his ninja, with Chouji and Maeda holding her down, Toushie holding her mouth open as Naruto struggled to heal the damage with what little his dismal chakra control had allowed him to learn in the healing arts. Tazuna ran from the room, grabbing the first aid kit as he was shouting at Tsunami to get Inari and keep him away from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want what! Now you listen here-"

"Lets not." Zabusa's hand shot forward like a serpent, grabbing Gatou by the collar of his jacket and lifting the diminutive man up to eye level, his bodyguards moved to attack but both men had the burden of their heads removed from their shoulders with a lazy swing of his sword.

Gatou paled, whimpering in the massive Shinobi's grip.

"Here's what's gonna happen." The demon of the bloody mist drawled eyes glowing like embers. "I'm gonna let you walk out of here Gatou, and you're going to come back, with cannon fodder, lots and lots of cannon fodder. You can pay them up front or go cheap by paying after the mission is done and half or all of them are dead."

"Y-You guaranteed me that you could do this yourself! We had a deal."

"And now I'm changing the deal." He snarled. "Pray I don't change it any more seeing as how you said the job was killing the bridge builder, not fighting foreign ninja to kill him. I should charge double."

"Double!" The business man hissed. "I'm already paying you a small fortune!"

"Like I said. Pray I don't change it any more." He tossed the man to the ground where he fell with a meaty thud right on his ass.

The demon of the mist sat down, glowering at the sniveling little man. "Get out. You have two days to get me what I want. If you don't, I'll kill you, take the money off your corpse or wherever you're hiding it and leave anyway. Don't think I cant either."

"Why don't you do it now then!?"

Zabusa's eyes narrowed. "Because those little shits and that jounin have pissed me off. Right now, I hate them a little more than you." He shifted his grip on Kubikiribocho, the legendary blade glinting with a glimmer of sunlight. "Get out."

Gatou shook, staring up at the man before Zabusa stared at the two dead men beside him.

"And send someone to take out the garbage before it starts to stink."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what're we doin'?" Inuzuka Maeda asked, sitting in one of the upstairs bedrooms of the house that Tazuna was allowing the ninja to use, the gennin were in another room, watching over their, now unconscious, prisoner; making sure the Hyoton user didn't try another round of active suicide.

Asuma sighed a billowing cloud of smoke between the three of them, ignoring how the Inuzuka's noses scrunched up. "We're on defense. "I'll follow Tazuna everywhere, he's our client and he's Zabusa's most likely target. One of you will be with me. My kids and the other one of you here with the family."

Toushie's face scrunched up. "Splitting up? Are you sure that's wise? As you said, Tazuna is the client here. We have to protect him, his family is by and large, irrelevant."

"Oi." Maeda poked his brother in the ribs, rather hard. "We aint just gonna leave em unguarded so Zabusa or that Gatou guy can hire thugs and filet them like fishes on the market."

"And we can't let Zabusa have hostages either. That's mainly why we're keeping my kids and the family in one spot. Naruto can flare his chakra strongly enough for anyone to sense it. If he needs help we can get from the bridge, here in under three minutes moving at top speed, even if we do have to carry Tazuna. One chuunin and three skilled gennin should be able to last that long."

"Against an A-class silent killing expert!?" Toushie shook his head. "This mission is already dangerous enough for the gennin. Putting even more risk by hoping Tazuna chooses to target the bridge builder rather than his family, and hoping in the alternative that the gennin can last long enough for us to get here is putting more than prudent levels of reliance on hopes and dreams for a client that has spectacularly sabotaged his own mission request. I say we protect the client and the kids, together, everyone together and if he does try to take the family hostage or if he kills them we deal with that when and if it becomes necessary."

Maeda snarled. "Then why don't you guys take the kids and I'll stay with Tazuna's kid and grand kid."

Asuma shrugged. "That's an alternative. Either way the kids are going to be in the line of fire."

"But again, that leaves one chuunin who is at most B rank to contend against an A rank ninja. One that could kill him in a-"

"I'm sitting right here." Maeda growled. "I can take care of myself. Besides, if you're scared of dying then this is the wrong line of work." He looked to Asuma, ignoring his glowering sibling. "Take the brats, let me guard the civs."

Asuma sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto...if you don't cut that out...I'm gonna smother you with this pillow." Surprisingly it was Chouji, rather than Ino, that growled out those words.

"Sorry." The blond answered sincerely, allowing the green glow of healing chakra to fade away again, casting another worried glance at Haku. The hyoton wielder had her mouth carefully stuffed with cotton, enough for her to not be capable of fully biting down, or biting at all, tape was over her lips, not allowing her to spit out the fabric and try again.

Truth be told, he was still shaken, they all were really, that scene in the dining/living room had been horrible, and his frantic attempts to stop the bleeding before the girl died through blood loss or drowning in her own blood had sent his heart hammering so hard against his chest he wondered how his mom could do it every single day. It'd been the single most terrifying moment in his whole life when the blood just wouldn't stop.

If it hadn't been for Ino getting it together and holding her down with the shinteshin jutsu...he's not sure if they would have been able to save her.

But even now he had to check, to keep checking and checking again and again on her vitals. To make sure she would live.

That's why every now and then his chakra would flare up, the healing glow of chakra disturbing his teammates.

She was pale as a ghost, her head slick with sweat, her hair damp and stringy, clinging to her skin.

Suddenly, she groaned, and he, Ino and Chouji stiffened, his two teammates lifting their heads slowly to look in Haku's direction as the girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh shit she's awake! Ino!"

The Yamanaka sat up, placing her hands in the shinteshin seal just in case they needed it, though with Haku bound, gagged and with two chuunins and a jounin just a room away it hopefully wouldn't come to that. Causing injury to the person while the shinteshin was active reflected the damage back onto the Yamanaka's body, but jumping into an already injured body made one experience the ghosts of pain long afterwards. She'd been crying tears of pure agony for almost an hour at the phantom pain of her tongue being sliced wide open.

Naruto stared at the kunoichi her pitiful gaze staring up at him. "If I take that thing off are you gonna try again?"

"What are you doing?" Ino hissed.

"I just want to ask her something, something that has nothing to do with Zabusa." He made a point to add, staring at the girl. "Are you gonna try again? Ino can always stop you you know."

Slowly the kunoichi shook her head.

Naruto's face scrunched up. "No as in don't take it off or no as in you won't try again?" Then he realized she couldn't answer that either and he just reached forward and pulled the tape off with a hiss that made the kunoichi groan. Why was tape so painful when she'd been willing to bite off her tongue?

Haku spit out the cotton that had been stuffed in her mouth, a white, slimy ball the size of a fist as she coughed, swallowing to moisten her dry throat.

Naruto waited, he would have offered her water if he had any.

When her breathing seemed to have calmed down, he finally spoke.

"Why would you do that?" He demanded. "You nearly killed yourself earlier."

"I have to protect Zabusa-sama." She answered as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

"You don't have to die for the guy."

Haku smiled up at him, the glimmer of tears in her eyes. "Wouldn't you? Wouldn't you be willing to die to protect someone precious to you?"

Naruto's face scrunched up, Ero-sennin, the Inuzuka's, Shizune, his mom...yeah he would. "But...Zabusa abandoned you."

"Would that matter?" She asked right back. "If those precious people hurt you one day...you'd forgive them wouldn't you...and you'd still want to protect them."

Naruto's lips thinned, then he reached over and pulled at the torn cushion they'd cut open to get the cotton in the first place, pulling out another sizable wad, not wanting to stuff the kunoichi's mouth with the spit drenched ball she'd already spat out.

She didn't resist, letting him put the cotton and tape her lips shut again.

It would be a few hours still before he had to give up first watch, so this time he let his teammates sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning, business resumed as usual. Breakfast was set, the troupe all but Maeda sat at the table eating their meal in contemplative silence. It was a tense silence, the clank of spoons against the bowls the soft coughs of Tazuna who remained stuck on the bottle of sake on his side. No one really cared to break the foreboding feeling settling on them. Two days seemed to pass by in a flash.

Asuma assessed his students before getting up from his seat and headed towards the living room where Maeda ate alone.

The inuzuka simply gave a nod of acknowledgment before continuing his meal. Asuma stood by the door way, in quick succession, of a routine long memorized and practiced, he breathed in deeply from the cig. The smoke billowed from his lips making sure to blow outside, as requested by Tazuna's daughter. He glances at the large weapon at Maeda's side, always in arms length of his person. It took an unusual amount of strength to wield a weapon like that, but the same could be said of the legendary weapon being wielded by Zabusa. "You know he could very well be gunning for this place?"

Asuma threw the question almost flippantly, flicking the ashes in a tray. Maeda's movements paused for a fraction of a second before continuing the same trek it intended. "You gonna get on my case too?" He bit back, finishing his meal, he gave Asuma a glare.

Asuma smirked in response. "No, the strategy...is the best we could go with...due to the odd circumstance of my gennin team."

"The kid and his mom will be in a safe place, I have that shit already figured out. Zabusa's dead weight will stay here with me." Maeda said, figuring it was what the man wanted to hear.

The man mashed the cigarette in its tray, he gave the younger man a quick assessment, so the boy wasn't all brawn after all, surprising given his gruff nature...well in a sense anyway.

Asuma nodded his in acknowledgment. He began to walk away from the young man heading back into the dining room when the Inuzuka made him stop in his tracks. "You know Baa-chan is going to break you and your old man over this," Maeda interjected, almost baiting.

Asuma didn't lose his cool, or was stumped for long. "Me. I'm gonna pin the whole thing on the old man."

The Inuzuka barked out a quick laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the afternoon, nothing could be said to have differed from their little routine, with the troupe leaving for the bridge with Tazuna, while Maeda remained at the house. Hopefully this would be the last day they'd have to do this. The drunk would finish the bridge and their mission would be over. If Zabusa was going to do something he was going to do it today.

Tsunami and her brat still remained at the house unfortunately. No one wanted to step into the firing line for Tazuna's family if this whole thing went south. Luckilly they had a safe place in a room at the back of the house near an access storage area if things went bad. He'd already told her to duck inside if she saw mist, or if he shouted. He kept his eyes on his weapon, propped up next to the prisoner. He pushed everything away and out of the room making sure it gave him ample room to maneuver and use his weapon effectively. Tight spaces weren't his friend.

Haku watches silently, not making a sound, for a large man he was not, as she'd first suspected, that is to say, a bull in a packed china shop. He moved with a certain purpose gauging his surrounding area, his bulk grazed by each object with ease finding a certain rhythm as he took stock of how much he could or could not move here before settling his body next to her. Maeda leaned on the wall, taking a long drink of water, she didn't notice how parched she was with the gauze firmly placed in her mouth.

She shifted, the sudden motion brushing her shoulder against the leaning pole arm, knocking it from its from its perch. Maeda moved by instinct grabbing the large weapon. By the simple action he was closer to inspect, a mere boy still maybe around her age and another thing she noticed...he was nervous. "Watch it girly." He growled

She swallowed unknowingly, when she met his eyes, they weren't normal as per usual in other people. She had seen many eyes, the lonely, the proud, the lost, and many others. His eyes were something entirely different though, if there was even a word to describe them.

Canines far broader to be considered human peeked out from his lips as he stared down at her. Maeda remains quiet watching the girl, contemplating the stupidity he was about to do. "If I take that thing of your face will you do some stupid shit again?"

Haku remains rooted, not really answering just watching remembering reminiscently of an action to a certain blond boy. The Inuzuka curses before finally ripping the tape from her lips. She gasps in pain from the sudden sting, she moves her jaw from side to side trying to get feeling once again. She spits the ball of wet gauze on the floor. Maeda snorts, "Here."

He pushes the glass next to her face, she glances up at him hesitant to even attempt to drink something when she was drugged days ago. "Piece of shit." He rolls his eyes, kneeling in front of her, placing the glass at her lips. "It won't bite ya, ya pansy." He tilts her head, allowing her to drink. It tastes amazing, parched and tired she drinks eagerly before sputtering and coughing on the water. He chuckles. "Gonna try your hand at drowning now?"

He places the cup to side before clapping at her back. The coughing gingerly died down, she hesitantly answers. "Thank you."

Maeda tuts a word at the side of his lips before getting up walking the length of the room to grab some more gauze to stuff in her mouth. He comes back in front of her ready to place the piece inside again, he stops when she finally continues. "Your eyes, they're different."

Maeda gives a flippant response, "Don't I feel special? Open your mouth."

"Is the boy with blond hair really your brother?"

Maeda's hand stops in mid-air, watching her, his hands instantly flex the guaze all but squashed. His eyes is searching trying to gauge her reaction if she was trying to find a weakness to exploit. He's hesitant at first, but throws caution in the wind seeing her once emotionless face was eager to hear, plus there was no way in hell she was escaping. "Not by blood." He starts. "That doesn't matter either way. Blood is worth dirt in this world."

Haku's widen at the statement, but she doesn't deny it either. Her family was a perfect example what related by blood can do. "He's my brother. That's all you have to know. Now enough outta ya?" He gripped her chin forcing her mouth to open, when the heavy weight fell on the room. It was heavy the mist began to form, Haku looks directly in his eyes. Maeda's face is stoic and unreadable, his eyes are closed when he sniffs deeply trying to distinguish certain points of the house.

"He's here..."

Maeda's eyes open, he pulls the gauze away, reaching into his pouch before washing out the cloth in liquid. She tries to move before his free hand grabs at her throat, holding her still before stuffing the cloth against her nose. "Just my luck." She hears him mutter, struggling, trying to pull away as she holds her breath. But his grip is too strong and soon enough, she has to breathe. When darkness finally takes her she doesn't fall on her face this time, the large hand of the inuzuka lays her head gently to ground.

Maeda rises, arm already grasping his weapon as he turns around and smiles. "Come on then! Two days sittin' still, I need to burn some energy!"

His eyes scan from side to side, the fog is thick, he could barely see in front of his face. He feels a sudden a movement, he launches his body away from the sound. The sudden sting passes his chest, his hand is quick to get there blood quickly seeps over it.

"You move fast bub," Maeda focuses on the voice and he sees the silhouette before it quickly vanishes. "But not fast enough."

The Inuzuka hears the sound again, anticipating, he launches his body to another location, pole arm outstretched hitting nothing but air. Maeda hears it again, its behind him! He turns, trying to block the blade. The cleaver clanks against his weapon with bone rattling force, the blade sliding down the weapon's length as the younger male deflects, deftly slicing open his thigh despite the attempted redirect. The Inuzuka stumbles, hissing as red trails down his leg..

Zabusa watches from the mist, calm and quiet, invisible to everything even in this small room maneuvering around what few obstacles remain in the way. His eyes pierce through the gloom, seeing the youth as clear as though the thick, heavy fog wasn't even there. He gauges the young man trying to discern how the bastard-chuunin was anticipating his attacks . The demon of the mist attacks again from the bottom up. The boy immediately catches the movement, barely blocking the sword in time.

The kunai was a surprise.

Maeda feels the sudden loss in tension in Kubikiribocho, he sees the shadow of the demon's arm through the mist, the kunai at the forefront about to stab him in the ribs. He forces through brute force a spin with his pole arm knocking the massive cleaver to the side, knocking the Kiri nin off balance Zabusa recovers quickly, so fast it may as well not have happened at all as the kunai drives itself hilt deep into his shoulder, the scrape of metal on bone is loud enough to reach both their ears. He grits his teeth. The arm quickly loses grip, Zabusa's leg cocks back, moving fast to hammer the kunai further into his arm to carve through the bone and slice open the artery at his armpit.

Maeda growls, seething as adrenalin fueled strength grew in his limbs as he catches the blocked kick with his weapon, swiveling around to grasp the approaching limb between the forked teeth of his pike, its thorn like teeth digging into Zabusa's shin before he howled, pure brute force allowing him to swing the Kiri nin and his weapon like an overgrown straw dummy to crash through the wall into another room.

He gnashes his teeth, saliva dripping from between his overgrown canines as the beast within claws at his mind. Eyes going bloodshot as the blood rushes through his ears. He pulls the kunai from his shoulder like an afterthought. His feral expression is broadened, the canines growing, the pole arm is being held in front of his person with one hand as the other hands limp.

Zabusa watches from his hiding place. "Rabid dogs are the easiest to put down." The Inuzuka's ears twitch, and with a lunge he's charging through the mist right at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As if the battle at the house wasn't enough, Asuma's troupe watches with wide eyes as a mass swarm of thugs walk over the horizon. Each of them armed to the teeth. Asuma's eyes are searching, he hears the rising panic setting on the workers as each and everyone one of them begin to run for their lives. He turns in the direction of the small little tin house where Toushie and Ryojin remain hidden. A mist begins to form again.

His team move into position, ready to take the bulk of thugs heading their way. Albeit, they were simple hired thugs, not trained shinobi, who wouldn't pose a real threat. There was a large army of men, not forgetting an A-rank shinobi in their ranks that made the situation a whole lot more dangerous and deadly.

Ino fidgets with her knives for a bit. Chouji is gulping down, touching his chest checking for equipment. Naruto licks his lips with nervousness.

The mist continues to thicken, once the small army of thugs cross the threshold all hell breaks loose. The swarm of men caught sight of the bridge and thunder down the hill towards them. Asuma isn't deterred he remains still, once they reach a certain point. Asuma signals at the team lying in await through the communication device on his person. After the last remaining man steps on the bridge, Toushie and Ryojin explode from the tin house, a whirling dervish of fangs and claws that tears into the rear line of men while whips of swirling water smash into any of the men still lagging behind, crushing bones and cutting through limbs.

Some paused, turning to face the Inuzuka and his ninken, but more continued on forward, caught in the battle frenzy. Naruto makes his seals a large army of his own at his back, Ino and Chouji among them. Asuma barely hears the rustle of cloth, almost too engrossed on the ensuing chaos. Two massive cleavers cut through him from the top and bottom completely severing him in half. There was no blood to show for it, Asuma poofed out of existence a log in his place. Simplest trick in the book.

Both Zabusa's curse before one of them is face down on the bridge, Asuma's hand is on his head not giving any quarter. The Guardian pierces the back of the neck of Zabusa with his trench knife, the person simply burst into a large puddle of water. Asuma looks up staring down the other Zabusa remaining, it didn't last long when two other bled from the mist standing side by side.

Naruto remains in the forefront ready to take the brunt of the attack, "Sensei! He's in the army too!." Asuma turns seeing three more Zabusa's running among the throng of thugs. He's running pushing, carving a swathe through Naruto's horde of copies.

Asuma makes his trench knifes become infused with his affinity, throwing himself Zabusa clones that know well enough to stay well and trully out of his weapons reach, even blocking a wind blade with their faux greatswords would dispel them.

Chouji cries out, expanding his body to unimaginable proportions as whatever's left of the thugs punch through the delicate clones. His body begins to spin. He tries to focus in the direction this mass of his body was going to head to. He was still too young to grasp the power to change rotations. Reaching its final cycle, he pushes his worries down, determined to not over think things. His body starts forward running over Naruto's clones, including the thugs, and by luck with the combined efforts of a number of Naruto clones holding down a Zabusa, he even manages to get one of the Kiri nin's constructs.

Chouji continues to barrel through the ranks, Toushie and Ryojin catching one of the Zabusa clones unawares as the Inuzuka gets to him, making sure nothing took the opportunity to hit him while he was shrinking back down to his normal size. Ino is the last, tossing kunai and shuriken at the, by now disoriented stragglers that have stumbled past her teammates and driving the weapons home in shoulders, knees, elbows and hips. All the while Tazuna remained to the side hiding behind the crates, occasionally ducking the wayward crossbow bolt or kunai.

Asuma releases a huge fireball, his smoke igniting the thing expanding consuming one of the clones. A sword comes at his blind side barely allowing him the warning to dodge. His eyes are searching, bodies lie scattered all around them, Naruto's mass of clones are dwindling quickly by holding the thugs down when Chouji comes around to barrel them down. This is going far too easy in his book, his eyes are look once more, he catches one of the clones in the gut with his trench knife.

He realizes then when the last clone is extinguished, that maybe this was a ruse, a distraction and that this time their luck ran out. He watches as Chouji continues his onslaught, Toushie and Ryojin with combined efforts take out the other Zabusa with Ryojin holding him down, while Toushie delivered the killing blow. They were simply cannon fodder, this wasn't Zabusa's true intention, they were fooled. An even growing fear in his gut when each clone of Naruto's is being taken out, the real Naruto was not among them anymore.

Zabusa...wasn't after the bridge builder. He was after Haku!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabusa pants, very nearly leaning on his sword, he moves the bandages over his lips before he spits blood on to the floor wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before putting the mask back in place. The dog gave him more trouble than he was worth.

For his efforts he was now laying in a heap of blood, the red liquid beginning to pool around him, Maeda was a complete mess of deep gashes and cuts, one arm broken to go with two snapped ribs, he was breathing but in short breaths. He turns towards his right arm. One hit...one stupid lucky hit. He'd been careless!

He feels lightheaded, his sight swimming as blood trails over his chin, he curses he weakened himself too much, expending so many clones to make this happen. He hadn't been counting on chuunin reinforcements. Just three green as grass shit gennin!

With one or more of them out of the way the Jounin would have been easy, even in his weakened state with Haku's help. And if she hadn't been able to help then he would have taken the brats hostage to exchange for Tazuna's life, somewhere in the negotiation he'd have found an opening if the man wasn't exhausted from taking on a small army.

He looks at his weapon, shining, neatly sharpened to utter perfection. It had drank the blood from his enemy and to make things eerie, his own. His blade made no point to discriminate.

He walks slowly towards Haku who lays in a heap leaving his signature sword stabbed into floorboards, she remains asleep. He reaches in his pockets but falls hard on his knees as the room spins. The blood loss is hitting him hard. He coughs harshly again, hearing the wet sounds. He lifts her head, "Again, I've had to save your ass." He mutters.

He tries to lift her body but he staggers, dropping her but making sure to catch her head from hitting the floor. "Damnit." He reaches for the smelling salts in his pockets. He places it under her nose, she's slow to wake. The liquid Maeda used earlier too potent to be simply erased. "I can't lift you, Get up." He orders cutting her bonds as her eyes flutter.

She's still unresponsive, she watches the man who raised her since she was a child try to lift her again, but she notices he's hurt...badly. Even in her groggy state she tries to stand, to help but it's as if her limbs are simply goo.

"Fuck..."

They fall, Zabusa unable to catch her this time, they'd only moved for a few feet towards his sword. He'd be damned if he would have to leave that. He tried again...

"Maeda!"

Zabusa growls, the pounding of feet heard long before he sees the boy standing at the door, kunai in hand. "Fucking brat," Zabusa stands to his full height. Weakened as he is he can gut one gennin.

A small hand catches him. He looks down, she's watching him her eyes actually pleading. He grits his teeth.

Naruto walks towards him, his facial expression feral. But Zabusa speaks looking back to the boy. "It's over."

Naruto actually stops in his tracks, "What?"

"I'm here for her. You've got a Jounin, one more chuunin with a ninken, guarding a bridge builder that just needs a day more of hard labor to finish. Its over. My mission has failed. I suggest you get out of my way before I kill you. Don't think I can't boy"

Naruto's body stiffens, taking a look at his brother on the floor bleeding profusely. "You think I'll just let you leave after you-"

"Your little Chuunin is alive. If you want to keep him that way, you better not waste time fighting with me."

Naruto calmed, staring at his brother enough to recognize that, yes, he was actually still breathing, although...not for much longer if he kept bleeding like this. He marches closer, giving the still very dangerous jounin something of a wide berth as he steps closer to his pseudo sibling. "You'll leave then?"

Before anything else can be said, the front of the house is torn to pieces, crossbow bolts rip through rice paper doors, plaster and glass windows.

Only the timely use of a Hari-Jiizu, something he'd already been preparing to use in case Zabusa attacked, saved him and Maeda from a crossbow bolt through his back.

That shielded him from the sight of Zabusa all but throwing himself in front of the still immobile girl, shafts of iron tipped wood punching deep into his chest, stomach, shoulders and legs to find purchase in his organs.

They hear claps, a short, balding man marching into the room with an all too confident smirk as nearly twenty armed men march in behind him, each reloading a crossbow bolt.

Zabusa's mouth fountains blood, he'd been expecting something like this truth be told.

He glared at the smug Gatou through blurred, half lidded eyes as he wheezed, struggling to gain a breath into his punctured lungs.

"This is what you get you arrogant bastard!" Gatou yells, driving his cane down to the floor for emphasis. "Think you can strong arm me! You're in _my _world here!"

Zabusa's laugh was raspy and weak as he stepped towards his sword, away from Haku, ignoring the girl as she reached for him.

Naruto's eyes widened, realizing the situation as his hair once more receded to its normal length. His eyes scanning Zabusa's labored breathing, the amount of blood loss through the whole exchange, the man was just minutes, if not seconds away from dying. Zabusa knew it too. Yet the man's eyes remained strong, fixed, on the one person in the room. "Your world huh." The demon of the bloody mist laughed. "No...This is death dealing. So you've stepped into my world you miserable midget!"

The little man seems to realize the danger he's in as Zabusa grips his blade with the last remaining functional arm. He turns to run through the line of crossbowmen.

"Protect me!" He shouts, shoving past them. "Kill that pasty faced wretch!

The mist comes again.

Haku manages to get to her feet for a second before she's fallen flat again, her hands barely responding in time to catch herself before she planted her face into the ground. She's crying, her weak voice barely even able to carry the whisper of Zabusa's name through her sobs. She tries crawling her way forward before Naruto makes two clones, having them pull her back as the '_thwak' _of crossbow bolt releases and the screams of dying men reached him. She cries and struggles and his clones hold her down as he kneels at Maeda's side to try and stabilize him with whatever time Zabusa had just given him.

He focused on his brother, focuses on stopping the bleeding. He doesn't focus on how long it takes.

All he knows is that in an instant it was over.

The fog slowly dissipates and there on his knees remains Zabusa hunched over, his blade embedded on to the ground still holding tightly to the hilt. The head of Gatou held by the hairs on his other hand.

Haku wails.

Seconds later Asuma is running through the door his eyes wide at the gore and bodies littered on the ground, but nothing would've prepared him for what he witnessed. The man was barely breathing but his eyes catch Asuma's own.

He throws Gatou's head, letting it roll in front of him. He struggles, as more people arrive Toushie running to Naruto's side. Asuma doesn't answer still taking the scene in front of him...

Zabusa falls back, letting go of his signature weapon, his breathing slowing, crossbow bolts are now on his shoulders and back to go with the extras sticking out of his chest. It was a miracle he was still even half alive.

Haku struggles again, trying to reach him, and the clones, now realizing the danger is gone reach down and lift her up. "Let me help" He offers as she tries to struggle out of the grip that had previously held her back.

She reaches Zabusa's side and falls to her knees, lifting his head cradling his head to her lap. Haku doesn't notice but tears began to form and fall softly on the demon's face. He coughs, blood dribbling from the side of his mouth.

Zabusa's eyes begin to glaze over. His hand reaches up to feather a calloused touch on her cheeks from his fingertips. "Don't cry Haku." His breathing grows harsher, but he looks up at her face. "No need for that."

Zabusa is breathing continues to slow, his eyes are unseeing but he could see light around her shadowed frame

"A shinobi...doesn't need feelings..." Zabusa said, smirking grimly. "Like me eh?" He scoffs sarcastically.

Haku could only nod, tears still streaming down her face as she openly sobbed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Not much to really say, the wave Arc is finished, we'll have to see the fallout by the next chapter. Lots of interesting things will be happening in that arc. You readers shall enjoy...serendipity. :}**

**Here's a quote to go with the day:**

**"The object of war is not to die for your country; Its to make the other bastard die for his!"**


	11. The Chuunin exams

The third looks closely at his three Jounin 'rookie' trainers leading their own three man cells. Jounins who've only had their students under a year, or even two months to be put in literal terms. He sits silently, smoke billowing from his lips from the pipe resting at his finger tips. He listens intently to each of their reasons, why their students name should be put forth.

Each name passes, each name anticipated in the exams. Uchiha Sasuke. The one, many are still anxious for, names are continued to be forth. Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga Neji. Two different branches, he continues to write the names to put forth. Inuzuka Kiba. Prestigious clans, prodigies being placed into the fire. The scratch on the paper stops unexpectedly when Asuma stands forward awaiting his turn.

A man, who in many ways was like him and in so many more completely different. His cig rests at the side of his mouth, taking a long drag he lets the smoke fill up his lungs, feeling the sweet release. Kakashi and Gai watch, the Silver haired man all but trying to ignore his compatriot who is smiling so widely, teeth flashing to blind anyone who looked. He coughs once, to clear his throat, Kurenai watches from the side.

"I put forth my whole team for the exams." Asuma lets out, feeling the heavy burden from holding it in simply vanish.

Sarutobi tried not to...really. But he looks up from his hat, scrutinizing his son. He doesn't answer at first, trying to find the right words.

"You all say you're confident enough in your students to enter these exams." He begins. "But is it pride I wonder? Or simply that this group of individuals are good as I've been led to believe." He lets out a breath of smoke. he grabs a light to burn the dwindling flame. "They're not facing just fresh faced gennin like themselves, they're going up against veteran ninja in the field. Some who have too much experience to be there. I will ask you all one more time...Are they ready for this?"

All the jounin in the room didn't seemed fazed in the least when they answered, "Yes." With a thought, the Jounin are blind and deaf, placed under the thrall of his genjutsu as he singles out his son within the illusion.

The man remains rooted, hands in his pocket.

"You have already put your own position within the village at risk Asuma." He leaves his tone flat as his eyes bore into his son's. "Deciding to continue with a mission, putting three gennin and two chuunin at risk...I'll ask you one more time. Are you certain?

"You'll see in the exams. They're all primed to one another, they won't disappoint. Hokage-sama." His son assures.

He contemplates his son. Wondering for a moment if he should accept the nomination before he finally stamps down his approval and drops the illusion, all Jounin gathering their slips as he calls them. When Asuma reaches for his, he holds it a little tighter, bringing his son's eyes up to him.

The younger male nods and Sarutobi lets it go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Its hours later when the older man finds himself sitting in his office.

Wisps of smoke waft up past his eyes, escaping the cage of his teeth as he breathed staring out to the village. His brush was in his hand, the canvas untouched as he stared without seeing out into the village proper.

The paperwork was stacked at his desk, piled up and all but forgotten.

He's tried not to let her words affect him. But one could only flee from the hounds of regret for so long before they inevitably caught up.

Few could aid them more than someone who knew the most grievous of one's sins.

_'You don't care!' _She'd howled, tears of rage pouring down her face as Jiraiya held her shoulder. Though even his eyes brimmed with barely restrained fury.

He didn't...not like they demanded. He cared about each of his Shinobi...each and every single one. And that was why he couldn't care about any _one _of them...

The greater good would always be more important than the needs be of an individual.

He'd done it before. His sensei, the Ni-daime had always taught him that. Never more so than when he leapt into certain death. The Hokage, sacrificing himself for a handful of Jounin. His life was inconsequential against the combined weight of theirs.

He'd always been a quick study.

He'd had to be. Pushing back the forces of Kumo and Iwa in the second war, and using this very same philosophy to keep Konoha standing in the third when they were beset on all fronts by Kumo, Iwa and Suna long enough for Minato to turn the tide with his Hiraishin when he took Iwa out of the war in a single day and then turned his attention to the third Raikage and his scion, A.

He'd done it when he'd called on Itachi, to kill his clan, one that had effectively gelded the once mighty clan to little more than a handful of small distant relatives, of which there were none above the rank of Chuunin.

He'd done it when he authorized the sacrifice of Hyuuga Hizashi. A decision that had diverted another war, one that would have broken out too soon after the Kyuubi attack for Konoha to withstand.

He'd done it when...

Hiruzen closed his eyes, the edges percolating with tears that fell quietly down his cheeks.

The disgust his students had looked at him with that day...

The day they'd all but forbade him from Naruto's presence as much as was possible.

It'd almost been matched by the look of betrayal in Tsunade's eyes when she realized he'd sent her child out on a mission that was far beyond his rank.

But it was for the greater good. Even with Wave country now free of Gatou's monopoly, it would take time for the village as a whole to get back on its feet. Time for the now, A rank assignment to gather interest.

And A rank assignments gathered a lot of interest.

Opening connections into a whole new country, improving relations with its minor Governor for their Daimio, and thus, improving relations with the Daimio...A calculated risk, taken and paid off.

All for the betterment of the village.

"Have you truly let her words affect you so? If our enemies could see the God of Shinobi now...brought down by an irate faux-mother and a botched mission rank."

He doesn't look to Danzo. The old Warhawk stands behind him.

"We're more alike than you think, you know." He says

The man snorts. "Do not flatter yourself. You lack the stomach."

Hiruzen smiles, grateful for his sometimes friend's backhanded method of reassurance.

But Sarutobi knew he was right. The only difference between Danzo and him was the man's sense of initiative and Sarutobi's willingness to wait for a _need _to act.

One sought to act before problems arose, the other sought to solve problems when they arose.

When they did act...they were both equally ruthless.

He takes a breath through his nostrils setting down his brush on the canvas holster. "What do you want then?"

He turns to face the man and Danzo answers with little preamble. "Onoki is here."

Hiruzen tenses but before another word can be said the doors are flung open and Sarutobi finds himself staring at a very familiar pudgy nosed midget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Absolutely**_ _**not**_!"

Tsunade's shriek could shatter glass, and the chair she hurled through her office wall nearly gave a recovering elderly patient a second coronary.

The new, inexperienced nurse would be chastised adequately. Every other nurse already knew that the rooms adjacent to Tsunade's office above and below have been all but relegated to storage space since she took over. Since her rampages rarely limited themselves to her office.

A couple of rooms was a cheap price to pay for having the worlds finest med-nin on speed dial though, so the hospital managed.

Though, for now it was starting to look like they might have to evacuate the entire fifth floor, judging by how Jiraiya was cowering behind Sarutobi Asuma, who in turn was holding a child like a human shield. Poor thing had come down with a slight cold and was in the wrong place at the right time as far as the sensei of Team ten was concerned.

"Now Hime." The toad sannin bravely pleaded behind the child and Jounin. "The chuunin exams are important. And you and I both know he's chuunin level just with your teachings not to mention mine. He can't stay a gennin forever!"

"The hell he can't!" She howled, spitting fire at the younger Sarutobi. "Your judgment got him dragged into an A rank mission! An _**A**_ rank mission with nothing but three green as grass gennin! You're lucky I didn't snap your spine when you got back! You think I'm gonna trust you when you say he's ready!?"

Sarutobi chose to stay very quiet, holding out the child infront of him like a sacrificial lamb. The toddler looked as if it was trying to decide who was acting funnier out of the three of them. "We called for backup!" He tried to defend as the woman advanced on him.

"Which got there a day after you'd already fought the A rank missing nin! You're just lucky Naruto wasn't injured!"

On instinct Sarutobi opened his mouth to point out infact that Naruto had been cut in the chest in that fight and had come out just fine. He hadn't flinched, he kept his focus, saved his teammate and even managed to provide a good opening against Zabusa. Clearly chuunin level. But before he could open his mouth to voice this fatal omission his brain caught up, and choked him by forcing his wind pipe to close somehow.

He choked on the words, and Tsunade saw his expression, her own face going slack for half a second before unholy fury was shining through her chocolate brown orbs. "He got _**injured**_!?" She screeched.

"The Kubikiri barely scratched him!"

"_**By that sword!?**_"

That was the final straw, Tsunade was going straight _through_ that kid and choking the smoke right out of the younger Sarutobi!

Asuma only saw one way out.

"Jiraiya told me to nominate them!"

The Sannin, both of them, froze for a split second.

"He did _**what**_!?"

"I did _**what**_!?"

The chain smoker nodded. "Yup! Even sent one of his toads one day and expressly stated that Naruto's first mission should not be a failure. Otherwise it would look bad on his reputation as the Galant awesome toad sage of Mount Myoboku, that his son failed his first serious mission.

"_**Oh that's bullshi-"**_

"No its not!" Asuma interrupted before pulling out the slip. "Look see. He even signed it without consulting you first! He wants Naruto to risk his life in the exams!"

Jiraiya could only stare in muted horror at the bearded Jounin. Swearing horrible...horrible revenge on the man.

If only he could survive Tsunade's now focused wrath!

As Asuma slipped past the, strangler/strangled he marched up to Tsunade's desk, getting her stamp as Konoha's lead medic, and punching down on the paper. "Good enough." He said before slipping out the window.

"I wanna stay and watch." The child still in his hands bemoaned.

"I'd let you kid. But you're too young for horror movies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sandaime sniffed at the tea before taking a tentative sip. All of his previously lost composure now returned. The atmosphere in the room was so tense one could suffocate in it.

It wasn't very often old, hated enemies met face to face over tea.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Shimura Danzo and Ryoutenbin no Onoki...sitting at a table drinking jasmine tea, each party thinking of the most effective ways to kill the other with the delicate china.

"We weren't expecting the honor of your visit." Sarutobi said placidly, staring at the Tsuchikage with a fierce glare.

"The Honor is exclusive to you I'm sure." Onoki replied scathingly, drinking some more tea.

"Not at all." Sarutobi said placidly. "Many people choose to visit civilized places in this world. I know its rare for you, but visitors aren't an exclusive honor of Konoha."

Danzo set down his empty teacup. "Now that the pleasantries are over." He drawled, to _both_ of them, before turning his single eye to Onoki. "Why are you here?"

The Sandaime Tsuchikage smirked. "Why, forgive me, are the chuunin exams an exclusive event? I was unaware. Perhaps I should update that old treaty."

Sarutobi and Danzo frowned.

Since its inception at the end of the third great war nearly fifteen years ago, the chuunin exams were a bi-anual event, hosted by one of the big five, cycled through in order from Konoha, Kiri, Suna, Iwa and Kumo. Kiri had fallen out of contact after its civil war had all but ripped it to pieces and isolated it from the world almost ten years ago. Which had left Konoha to host these exams at least twelve times.

And not once. Not _once_ had Iwa sent a _single_ gennin team to Konoha's exams.

Fifteen years.

"Why now?" The Sandaime asked.

His counterpart grinned. "Why, the world's all abuzz about this little brat you've got on your hands Monkey. Son of Senjuu Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannin hmmm. You couldn't keep that under wraps you know?"

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "You stay away from him."

Onoki chuckled, taking a sip of his tea. "You know...I don't really think its _me_ he needs to worry about hmmm?"

Sarutobi's features grew cold, like chiseled stone, the glare he was throwing the diminutive Tsuchikage could have killed the man on the spot had he a Doujutsu.

The grip on his teacup was so hard he trembled.

Danzo, seeing this, took over the conversation. "So you hope to pit your gennin against him then? Show off Iwa's strength."

"Got it in one Shimura. Maybe you should have been Hokage." He took another sip of his tea, gulping it down before getting off his chair with a hop. He grinned up at his two old enemies. "Heh My granddaughter will turn your little wannabe Senjuu into paste. And if he even thinks of using that Bijuu of his...well..." The old ninja trailed off, a knowing look entering his eye "We both know there are...countermeasures available to me _now_, eh Monkey?"

Sarutobi stood up from his chair, so fast, the seat was sent flying back into the wall, he nearly stepped forward, his hands rising to form seals before Danzo's one remaining arm gripped his wrist. "Hiruzen!" He barked, his remaining eye wide in stunned surprise. A surprise that was shared by Onoki, who'd fallen into a defensive stance.

Never once had the Sandaime ever _ever _lost his temper. Not even in the heat of battle. But here...now, Sarutobi shook with rage. Such a palpable fury emanating off the man it looked like he would initiate the fourth Shinobi war right in this room.

"_**Get out**!" _His voice was such a deadly hiss, such a fine whisper Onoki knew better than to taunt him further. Orochimaru hadn't learned all of his forbidden techniques through nefarious means, and this man was known as the God of Shinobi for a reason.

As soon as the man left, Sarutobi turned to Danzo. "Put Root on him."

Danzo's eye nearly widened. Root was officially disbanded, illegal. He'd done his very best to keep the clandestine branch from ever being known... "I don't know what you're-"

"Danzo." Sarutobi's voice stopped him flat. In nearly fifty years he'd never _once_ heard his old rival like this. "Put Root on him..._**now**_**.**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't cry Haku...

No need for that...

She reaches for his shadow...he fazes through her fingertips.

Haku wakes from the dead man's dying words and looks around quickly, breathing heavily, her eyes are desperate trying to find something, anything familiar to still the thudding within her chest. She huddles within herself pulling the blanket closer to her frame. Her room is dark, a simple a light barely peeking from the cracks. Haku remains silent listening to the droplets hitting the sink in her make shift home in a cacophonic toll.

How long as it been since his passing? Days, weeks, a month? Has it been that long since it all happened. In an instant her life flashed past her eyes, seeing the man who raised her since she was just a child, die without a passing glance. Time too short, words...so many words left unsaid. Dreams laid to rest...

She lifts her head to the sword laying against the wall, never moving since the Konoha accepted her allegiance to them. She dared not touch the blade or even the hilt to bring back torrents of memories that would awaken. She breathed deeply knowing it wasn't something she could face now...or even with more time.

She moves, movements made by repetition, never really knowing if it's her doing or just a memory. She walks towards the curtains, hesitant for a moment before opening them slightly to view her surrounding area. The accommodations were far from uncomfortable, the Hokage accepted her into the village, knowing she didn't have a dime to her name or a price on her head in the bingo book or even a real name to be worth searching for. She was only Haku...a girl with a clan long dead.

Haku bites back a sob feeling the loneliness...Zabusa. His face flashes briefly in her mind before disappearing again.

Her hands are at her chest, she clutches at the fabric trying with no avail to have her heart from shattering the number of times it has happened since she arrived. Her limbs fail her and she lands softly, the blanket pooling around her frame. The mere memory of the man almost bringing her to tears once again.

Every action stops, the knock is unmistakable. She breathes a heavy shaken sigh, rising as if her body was pushed to its limits. Her movements are languid, slow and possibly deliberate as she sets the blanket on the bed. The knocking growing more insistent. She wipes at her eyes subconsciously, dabbing to rid herself of her ever present hurt.

She opens the door, expecting the number of shinobi from the third who requested her presence or to simply guard her. Her eyes widen, when all she finds is the blond boy from before. The large toothy grin is unmistakable, to go along with his blue eyes. "Mornin'!"

She's so shaken by his all encompassing presence she couldn't believe she was able to get a word out in her state. "Good morning."

"I was hoping you were home," Naruto said, her heart pangs in her heart, she doesn't really remember ever leaving, the empty gape in her soul widens.

"I've...been busy."

"Really? That's great! The old man has you running missions already?"

She could only nod, yet, never fully answer. "I wish I could be you right now. We've been put on temporary off duty for training and team skills. What it all really means I think is mom and ero-sennin beating me into the dirt and Maeda laughing at my pain."

She couldn't help it, the small perk in her lips watching the younger boy scowl at nothing in particular. She contributes to not make the interaction awkward, "I'm sure they have their reasons, Naruto-kun."

Naruto shrugs, pulling at the sleeve before continuing. "I guess. I don't see Ino and Chouji all that much nowadays even with the mandatory team skills by Asuma-sensei. I think something is up, there's been more people coming to the village."

With the statement she scans behind the boy seeing a large group of people continuously filling up the market place. She wouldn't know if something happened either way, it was all so foreign for her sake. Nothing she was ever ready for, being on the move constantly. Moving with his dreams to fulfill, nothing else mattered...it still...

"How is your brother?" She asks, not really paying attention to ever present clench in her heart.

Naruto puts his hand behind his head not missing a beat to the change in subject. He smiles widely, his aura more than she could bare watching. She doesn't realize a hand is back on her chest. "He's fine...i think he's just faki..."

The boy stops and watches her, she doesn't realize it. She's looking at a certain point on his body but not really seeing, seeing through it than at the object. Naruto's hand is hesitant before he reaches for her sleeve tugging at it to get her attention. Her eyes snap up, as if realizing he suddenly appeared there.

"You..." Naruto starts, before coming to an epiphany. " Come on." She watches the boy begin to walk away. After a few steps the blond boy stops realizes she wasn't following. He walks right in front of her. "Oh right, you need to change. I'll wait."

She watches with wide eyes as the boy sits himself in front of her doorstep beginning to play with a kunai in his pack. He twirls the blade a few times when it suddenly stops also and he looks up. "Is everything ok?"

She sputters not really believing, but not knowing how to express what literally happened in less than a minute. She moves, heading inside she changes to the clothes she'd grabbed at some point within her stay in the village not remembering. She's about to head out when the sword glints from the open curtain she left disclosed from her morning. She smiles a little...

They moved through the town, weaving through the ever growing crowd of people. She follows within a few steps never losing him. Naruto grows careless after a time, trying to evade someone running right into a younger woman. She pushes Naruto off of her in a flash. Her eyes blazing, "What the hell is you problem? Do you want to die, you tree hugging shit!?"

Naruto's eyes are wide, the insignia on their forehead different from their own. Iwa. Naruto is about to intervene, when the older man of the three man cell instantly grabs the girl. "How many times do I have to tell you?" The man's voice drowns out at his three man cell move beyond earshot. She's still arguing, but it also fades within time.

Naruto and Haku remain speechless for a moment. "Well...that was...bracing." Haku watches as the boy seems to figure something out before continuing. "Come on."

She's following closely, their destination still unclear. Finally they clear the crowd and move together through the streets. They move silently for a time, her mind beginning to wander, she feels gazes on her frame but they're neither hateful or judgmental. They wave at them, and Naruto smiles greeting them.

She's unsettled when Naruto turns a corner and finally stops in front of a large building. She didn't have to guess for long with posts on the building of medical purposes. He continues walking further inside, Haku all but keeping close by his person. His hands are back behind his head, his strides are wide, the ever present smile still in tact. He doesn't ask the lobbyist for room, completely by-passing the lady and heading to his direction.

They're only a few steps into the building, when they were met with a loud ruckus in one of the rooms. There's a crashing sound, yelling...a lot of yelling, Naruto simply shakes his head and continues on forth. They cross a corner when the room comes into sight, Maeda is standing up from the bed, all wires pulled, nurses hanging off his frame to hold him still. "I'm Fine."

He growls out, trying to maneuver his large frame through the frame but the doctors were all but adamant from letting that happen. "Maeda you're not due to leave for another few days. Tsunade-sama's orders."

"To hell with that, I'm not staying another fucking day." He passes the doctor, nurses still holding on to his frame moving as if they were simply pests. He maneuvers his bulk, his arms still in a sling he catches Naruto's eyes. He smirks and walks over to them. "So you're not just a shadow after all." His eyes are on Haku, before turning to Naruto. "Sup squirt, Ero-sennin still beating some sense into you."

Naruto simply smirks in return. "Obviously, seeing as you're too much of a bitch to come back on duty." Maeda smirks.

"Oh ho, the pipsqueak grows a back bone now that he thinks I'm injured." Maeda moves closer, but he spots Haku at corner realizing she was there. He's quiet for a time, still hesitant, but gauging. "I see you brought, girly over there."

"Haku? Yeah, You told me to bring her here remember? Or did you get punched one time too many?"

Maeda is quiet for a time, he's about to speak. When a large booming voice reaches them. "Maeda!"

All three of them look over at the doorway to his room, and see two intimidating women standing side by side. Their eyes blazing, Haku watches quietly as Naruto waves meekly at both woman, Maeda looking anywhere than at them. "Hey mom, Reina! Just visiting."

Tsunade grits her teeth keeping her voice even as she glares at Naruto. "You, I'll deal with later." And the blond wonders what the hell he did now. Luckilly his mother rounds on his brother figure. "Maeda how many damn times do I have to tell you already?"

The boy almost de-inflates, but remains strong, "I'm fine damn it. Hate being cooped up in this place."

"Yeah? Well stop making it your life's mission to keep putting yourself in here." Tsunade finishes, crossing her arms under her chest. Maeda looks crossly between the woma. At the sight of his cross mother though, he relents. His mom's face when he first caught sight of her...

Well...lets just say he'd rather not put her through that again.

He shakes himself from the memory, he turns to them. "Give me a damn minute."

Maeda walks back into the room, for a few minutes they remain where they are before the Inuzuka comes back out. He's holding something in his grip a small blanket, the same sheet that covered his weapon, is wrapped around an object. He shoves the thing in Haku's hand. "Here. I figured you'd want this back."

Haku stops for a second, looks into the taller boy's eyes. He's doing everything but look at her, he smirks as he shares a joke with Naruto, pushing his smaller brother, Naruto returning it in full. Tsunade and Reina watching curiously as Haku uncovers the small thing. She doesn't move quickly, slowly moving the sheet that was hastily tied.

She doesn't pay attention to small specks, drops that were mostly blood from that whole scene. Her heart is beating in her ears remembering the bloody mess, moving the last piece of cloth, it's as if the wind has been knocked out of her. Maeda and Naruto both turn back to the girl, her quick intake of breath catching their attention, she's holding the mask tightly in her finger tips. Memories...precious memories of the day he got her this mask.

She couldn't help it, doesn't seem to realize it when one tear fell, another followed close behind. She wasn't sobbing, it's as though someone turned on a faucet and they just fell. She wasn't trying to hold it back either. Naruto turns to Maeda, punching him hard on the arm. "Dick."

He shrugs the punch off, and places a hesitant hand on her shoulder. "Hey girly." She seems to awaken from her dream-like state, noticing the two brothers watching her. She gasps, and turns away from the brothers wiping self consciously at her face.

"Thank you..." She begins softly, still looking at the curvature of her mask. Beautifully made, craftmanship and work ethic, a mask that brought more memories of him. Her life saver, the man who gave her a chance to find her own dreams, gave her a purpose, a sense of being twice in one life time. "How did...

"I hid it in my pack," Maeda finishes for her. She's having trouble trying to finish sentence when her heart is stuck somewhere in her mind. "It's...a nice mask."

"He...gave it to me." Haku begins, trying to find the words. She loses herself in the memory, her only words are the repeated mantra stuck in her head, lest her voice all but failed her once again. "Thank you."

Maeda moves his one good shoulder, he scratches absentmindedly behind his head. "No need, it's yours." He's quiet for a time trying to figure a way to open with his next sentence. "He's the toughest sonnuva bitch I ever faced." Haku looks up into the boy-man's face, catching his unique eyes. "The only man who put me into the dirt without so much a sweat. "

She could only nod her head. Naruto is watching the exchange silently, before he even attempts to break the silence. "So...being a bitch in front of my mom doesn't count either, huh?"

She couldn't help it, the smile that hits her is almost breath taking. Maeda's one good arm grabs Naruto in a choke hold, "If I had my other arm, you'd be crying like a little girl." Naruto is all but trying to breath and not laugh at the same time. Haku simply watches the exchange, her heart is less tightened by the memories this time. Somewhere were she could bear the pain, as she continues watching them. The smile still present.

Maeda looks up at her before letting his younger brother go, "I'll see you around girly." He turns pushing Naruto to the side, the young blond doing the same. "I better not catch you slacking off, squirt. I'll be outta here soon, ya hear?"

"You got it, bro!"

The hulking mass of the Inuzuka marches away from them heading towards the two woman. Haku can't help the smile from staying when Maeda stands in front of Tsunade and Reina. It was amusing to see a man almost twice their size hang his head, while Tsunade pointed at his chest and the boy simply took it. Maeda turns around, feeling a finger at his back pushing him inside. "Oi, that hurts, Baa-chan?!"

Tsunade's twitched at the name making it a point to press her finger harder on to his back, "Stop being a baby and take it like a man!" She continues on before stopping at the door to look at the two in the hallway. "Naruto!" She calls. Then hesitates before sighing...agravated. "Get to training."

"Oh crap..."

"I'll see you home tonight," She finishes, before stopping again and turning to the boy. "Please come back without any blood, dirt, and whatever else you roll into today. You're stinking up the place."

"Hey, I take offense to that!"

Tsunade heads inside, Reina about to pass through, "Don't worry bout Maeda. We'll take care of him. Train hard Naru-chan!"

The hallway is silent, the door closing with the muffled protests of Maeda in the room. Naruto seems to focus on the day, hitting his chest to gain his bearings. "Right. Meeting Ino and Chouji at the training grounds for team skills. You want to come?"

Haku looks up at the boy, her heart feeling a little lightened, the mask still being tightly in her finger tips. She was far from okay, she knew that, his memory taking precedence over everything else. But, she realized, walking beside Naruto towards the training grounds, this pain of loneliness of loss would always be there. Yet, it took time for wounds to heal, scars to be left for a constant reminder to never forget. But new memories could be formed, new bonds of friendship can be made...

"You're late!"

"I'm sorry! I fell asleep in the bathhouse gathering intel for Ero-sennin." Naruto says, putting his hands up in defense.

"What?!"

Haku slowly covers the mask with the sheet Maeda left with her. A lone tear slowly falls, as she tightens the corners to protect the mask inside.

Thank you...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walks towards the door, Ino and Chouji walking alongside him. He's nervous, he pulls at his sleeve tuning out Ino who's talking, all the training they were put through would show through for the exams they were, unknowingly, working for so hard this past month.

Naruto's eyes widened and look up at the man waiting against the wall where the double doors led to a room where they'd be tested. "Hello my demons." He pushes himself off the wall, flicking the cig away from his person making sure to snuff out the cherry. "You guys look nervous."

All three of them don't actually answer only shrug in response. "Well it would've helped to know what we were training for all that time. "We...would've been better prepared." Ino finishes, hands at her hip before just crossing them and looking away.

Naruto and Chouji nod their heads in acknowledgment. "Fair enough." Asuma only smiles standing before them, "But I think you're ready for this."

"Yeah, well tell that to my stomach," Chouji cuts in, trying to settle the fluttering in his belly.

Asuma simply shakes his head, putting a hand on Chouji's shoulder, "You guys are ready for this." He reassures down the line patting each one on the shoulder to show his support.

"Hai Asuma-sensei," The troupe announce.

"Just keep this in mind. Working separately will only hinder you. You have to move together. Stay together. Trust in eachother like you did in wave and _no one _can bring you down."

His cell all nodded at once, Asuma stands aside as his team move forward. Chouji and Naruto place their palms on the door before pushing them open. The cell stand idly, when the entire class that awaited them turned in their directions. Eyes widen as a multitude of them are scrutinized by the foreign ninjas waiting. Naruto moves forward, he could hear the whispers. _Son of Tsunade. Son of Jiraiya._

Others are listening too. The team from Iwa do not hide their glares. They had a target now.

Naruto grew irritated at the repeated statements he steps forward. "You're all going down!" Many of them stood up ready to pick a fight, some only scoffing at his proclamation and turned away, but always weary. Naruto stands at the forefront, pointing at each and everyone of the individuals. Ino facepalmed at the action, before walking over and smacking Naruto upside the head. "Baka."

Chouji laughs at both their antics, already having a bag of chips open.

"And the delicate princess makes an entrance!" Naruto's eyes twitch turning to the only person who'd call him that and would get away with it. Kiba is grinning a toothy grin, Akamaru sitting comfortably in the pouch in front of his zipped up chest. "Sup Naruto"

Naruto quickly smacks his hand in a friendly greeting, honestly, very glad he was there. "Your team got nominated too?"

"Yea, Kurenai-sensei allowed us to go. I'm still stumped why Sensei let Sakura in though. Ack!" The smack across the head was unseen to the naked eye, but the rosette girl was seething her fist over the boy's head.

"You want to run that by me again, dog breath?" Sakura announces loudly. Naruto laughs nervously, waving at the girl and Shino who walked right beside her. Kiba is left clutching at the growing lump forming where she whacked him. Her focus momentarily taken by the blond girl behind him.

"Ino..."

"Sakura..."

Naruto moves away as if burned when both girls stared intensely at each other. Electricity seemingly clashing between their eyes, Naruto moves ahead bumping unexpectedly into another student. She's too small, Naruto almost knocks her over. The pale eyes doesn't go unnoticed by anyone. "o..o..oh N-n-naruto-kun!?"

"Hey Hinata!" He's smiling widely, he touches her shoulder in greeting and at the same time keeping her steady, the girl all but fainted at the contact.

"Oi! you killed Hinata with that ugly mug of yours!"

"Shut up Kiba!"

"Let me help," a boy with silver hair moved between them. Naruto looks down at the guy, guessing the man didn't know he also knew some medical knowledge or know what to use to wake her. They wait a moment when Hinata slowly wakes again, her eyes fluttering, Naruto's right at the forefront giving her a large smile. She fainted once again.

"Good one Dobe."

Naruto closes one eye in irritation. Glaring at the Uchiha scion.

Sasuke was an unlikely contender for rookie of the year considering half the time the boy admitted to not even wanting to be a ninja. Something about his brother or his mother or what have you that Naruto had never gotten the full details of. Sleeping dogs and all that.

He had talent though no one could deny that and he was definitely more book-smart than the blond. Though, ultimately Shino was the one that had the most qualities for rookie of the year considering he actually wanted to excel and had the book smarts to back it up.

"Waitin to break that tie Teme."

The Uchiha smirked. "Name the time and place dobe."

Kabuto rises, dumbfounded at first, "Well I'm sure she's going to be ok..." He looks at Naruto who could only shrug in response. He extends a hand to him. "My name is Kabuto."

Naruto nods, shaking the gennin's hand before someone has lumbered past the crowd, getting right in his face.

All Naruto and the rest of the teams could think of when they looked at him was _Big._

"So you're Senju Naruto?" The large gennin asked, sniffing disdainfully in his direction.

Naruto was about to answer when his whole body seizes, every movement coming to a dead halt as his pupils dilate to fine pinpricks.

The world vanishes into dark, a bloodcurdling scream tearing through his mind, blood in his eyes, razors over his flesh. He stares at the Iwagakure symbol. Branded across the boy's forehead and he wants nothing more than to _kill._

The instinct is broken only by a cloud of smoke that bathes the entire room, breaking his line of sight before everyone has their eyes forward.

"Alright Maggots, I'm Morino Ibiki," the man writes his name on the chalk board including other instructions to go with it. "You're here to become chuunin, well I got news for you. You've got as much chance of dying as you do of failing here and only the slimmest chance to actually prove you're worth something."

Everyone in the group gulped subconsciously, "But before getting to that part of this exam, you're going to take a written test." Ibiki slams a large stack of paperwork on the table, as other examiners began to appear around the room corralling the students. "We will be watching your every move. There's fives students among you who have the correct answers what you do with that knowledge is up to you. If you're caught cheating you fail. If I hear you talk you fail."

The examiners move across the room passing out the exam in the room, after everything is passed out. They seat themselves at the chairs on either side of the room. Pen and paper in their hands looking intently at each person. "You have 30 minutes. Start!"

Naruto looks down at his paper, unseeing, he hears Ino in his thoughts, but he can't focus. The scratch of the pen continues, students taking their abilities and kenkkai genkai to their advantage. Students being called out, before being escorted off, brutally. He's moving methodically...

He could hear that scream again, a blood curdling scream that chills him to the bone. The blood rushing to his ears, hearing the rhythmic beating of his heart. His heart clenches within his chest...eyes of golden hue staring from the darkness...a curtain blood red draped around of him...and in an instant it was all gone.

His nightmares have never come while he was awake...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. The Forest of death

"Alright you little shits," Anko exclaims, pointing at each and every student that passed the first part of the exam. "Welcome to hell." She dramatically gestures towards an enormous forest behind. "This my little kiddies is known simply as the Forest of Death."

A majority of the people in the vicinity scoffed at the name. "Laugh it up. Let's see how many of you make it out of alive." Naruto is half listening to the conversation, all the while trying to ignore the pulsing in his veins. Ino turns in his direction, tugging at his sleeve. "Hey." Naruto doesn't respond at first still trying to focus, but insistent pull made him turn to her.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto's eyes widened when both Chouji and Ino look at him with worried eyes. He is pale, cold sweat dabbing his brow. He doesn't answer shrugging it off, as he tries to give them peace of mind. "I'm fine."

The rustle of cloth and air being cut, Naruto reacted, moving with the kunai catching it and launching it back at where the instructor would've been. Naruto froze up completely, when the woman was behind him. He tilts his his chin to look over his shoulder her. Her breath is hot on his cheek.

"No talking my little gennin," Anko drawls, pressing the kunai a little harder into the base of his spine. She pulls back, smirking as she sees him put away his own kunai. She'd barely seen him draw it, impressive for a gennin. "The test is simple."

She moves past Naruto, she turns back around to each student, she looks over them again, catching Naruto's gaze who's eyes have grown clouded. "You, cute little meat sacks are gonna go into this forest carring one of these two scrolls." She shows them both off, pulling them out of pockets in her trech coat. "A heaven scroll, and an Earth scroll. You kiddies have five days to make your way through the forest, get the other type of scroll and make it to the tower with both heaven and earth."

She grinned. "Now, for the rules. If you die, you lose, if your teammates die, you lose, if you leave the forest, you lose, if you don't make it in five days, you lose, if you open your scrolls, before making it into the tower, you lose!" Her smirk got wider. "Clear enough?"

"What do we do for food?" Chouji gasped, horrified at the thought of five days on nothing more than basic rations.

"Your problem not mine." Anko laughed. "There's worse things out in this forest than just enemy nin and starvation. I guarantee you that." She begins walking towards the fence, unlocking the gates. "Your objective is simple, grab the scrolls you need and find the tower that's where you'll be instructed at what you need to do next."

"If you get killed out there, tough shit we'll send someone in there eventually," Anko pushes the gate open, a proctor walks to each team of 26. "You will now be walked to your individual entrances and given your scroll. When you have it and are at the gate the exam will start."

The group disperses, Team 10 walking behind a young chuunin Naruto's eyes widen when he finally looks up to see who it is. "Toushie?!'

Toushie turn around, he's surprised for moment before shaking it off. "Come on, we can't talk need to get you to the gate before the test starts." Naruto is surprised for a second at his brother's cold shoulder, but he walks to his side grabbing his sleeve. The boy doesn't stop at first continuing on.

"Hey come on Toushie..." Toushie pulls at his sleeve forcibly. The blond boy too surprised to question.

"Let's get going it's about to start." Naruto falls back to Ino and Chouji, he doesn't understand it. What the hell was going on? Nightmares while he's awake, wanting to do more than harm a person from another village, and now this? His brother never acted like this. He was serious sure but never cold. Could it be that he really _couldn't _talk to him? Like orders or something? Another thing he noticed was, Ryojin wasn't anywhere near him.

They reach a certain a point before Toushie stops in front of the gate. He reaches inside his pocket, placing a scroll in Ino's hands. "Good luck." The boy unlocks the gate and opens I, pushing it open. Ino and Chouji take off, Naruto staying back a little, he's about to head inside when a hand catches his shoulder. "Be careful."

He smiles, relieved nothing was wrong. "Don't I always..." He asks, before running through the gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She's hiding beneath the rock, making sure to leave a trail for her team to follow as she pushes through the shrubs at the top of the trees, following the boy with red hair. Scouting. She had the best stealth out of all of them. Akatsuchi was stronger but about as subtle as a boot to the face. Itten was with him in case the big guy drew too much attention.

She turns her attention back to the Suna nin. She doesn't have to be a genius to guess that he is dangerous. There was just something that said so. She'd rather eliminate him out here in the forest than fight him one on one in the tournament that follows most exams.

All she and her team have to do is wait for him to exhaust himself fighting some other team.

She peers through the canopy, watching the Sand siblings walk the length of the way without so much a care in the world. Her eyes widen when Temari is tossing three scrolls to the side in the dirt. "They're useless Gara. Same as the one we have."

Her eyes widen, Five hours and this team has already taken down three other teams? Either the competition was very weak or these guys were very strong.

Before she could contemplate further, the opportunity she'd been waiting for presented itself.

They bled from the water, Kurotsuchi holds her breath watching and calculating their every movement. She's able to see their insignia, Amegakure shine when they attack, Garaa is unmoving letting them surround him. Temari and Kankuro are about to intervene when the red haired boy finally spoke.

"Interfere and you'll die." The remaining siblings are frozen in fear. The Iwa kunoichi feels her brows knit together, confused.

One of the Ame shinobi scoffs, "Yea I'd like to see..." He gets no farther, sand crawls up his legs.

The scream was too horrible to describe, she watches intently seeing the sand move by just a wave following and moving without Gaara having ever moved. He broke the ame boys legs, crushing them in a shower of dark blood as the boy collapses. Garaa is unemotional through the exchange moving towards him. The other remaining Ame nins are too frightened now to attack. Garaa stand before the downed gennin, raising his hand. "Die."

The Ame nin tries to blind side the sand shinobi, but the gourd poured from his back covering his side like a shield. The Ame kunoichi moves throwing a series shuriken and kunai in a hail, the sand moves up again, swallowing each one up.

She moves again, valiantly trying to redirect the boy. Garaa flares his chakra, the sand sending the salvaged kunai and shuriken, flying back in a rain of deadly metal towards the girl too fast for anyone to see.

She blocks three, then she screams, dropping to ground curling into a ball. The blades pierce her deeply. They puncture her arms and legs luckily not any hitting vital organs. Garaa still hasn't moved a single inch still standing over the broken boy on his knees. The last remaining Ame gennin attacks from another side trying to get in, but the sand moves around the red head covering any angle he tried to exploit.

Reaching to a point, Garaa lifts one hand in the general direction of the ame boy, a large rush of sand hit him full force lifting the poor boy up a few feet before slamming him hard into the ground.

The sand recedes, the mangled body is all that remains. Kurotsuchi hasn't moved since it all began not knowing how to react what she was witnessing in front of her. The red haired boy still hasn't moved since it all began, he reaches lazily on to the broken boy. The ame boy is shaking beyond belief, whimpering in abject terror as he stares up at the impossibly strong monster.

Garaa moves again, when Temari calls out.

"It's here! Garaa. It's here, it's fine we've got the scroll." Temari cries out desperately, pulling it from the girl. Not wanting to see anymore blood, seeing too much of it. Garaa stops for a moment contemplating her words. She walks hesitantly at first, getting closer she shows it to him.

"Mother has been satisfied." The sand is released from the ame boy, the figure falling on his face in a heavy thud. The sand slowly recedes back into the gourd. As if the people he brutally attacked were nothing, he walks by without a single glance, moving towards the tower. Kurotsuchi looks closer, realizing the boy was left without a single scratch and another frightening thing she saw...he wasn't winded at all and all that sand manipulation must have consumed exorbitant amounts of Chakra. His reserves must be monstrous.

If he did this to three other teams...and was still this fresh...

Garaa moved first, he jumped into the trees before disappearing.

"He's...a cold-hearted sonnuva bitch." She heard the black clad boy mutter to himself.

"I know...but he's still our brother." Temari said, her voice barely above a whisper, "Keep it quiet he might hear you."

The remaining siblings move after their younguest, and the scene is quiet. She didn't realize it then, now that it was completely silent. There was nothing within miles of this radius, everything had run away or were too afraid to make a noise. She slips away from her cover, falling down to ground level, she moves cautiously through the remaining shrubs arriving to the last three scrolls. She lights the remaining two on fire before grabbing the last one. That Suna team might be willing to let more people through the exams but she wasn't a fool.

Unknown to her however, they weren't fools either...or to be more specific, Temari wasn't a fool, the more people got through the exams, the more blood Gaara would get to spill...and the more blood he spilled the greater her and Kankuro's chances of living were.

She tucks it in her pocket before heading out, throwing a pitting glance towards the destroyed gennin team. _'Sucks to be you guys.'_ She thinks in order to meet back with her team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuma stands waiting anxiously, smoke billowing around him. He's too engrossed in his thoughts when he feels a hand at his back, a gentle rub that followed her beautiful voice. "You're doing it again."

Asuma peers down to catch the black haired woman with red ruby eyes in his sight. He smirks, "Is it that noticeable."

She smiles a little looking around at his feet where the cigarettes have been smoked down to their filters. "How many has it been since you been out here?"

He doesn't answer at first, but grudgingly looks down at the graveyard of filters surrounding his feet. He coughs to hide a little of the embarrassment, "I lost count." He answers honestly, he grips the rails of the balcony. "I guess, I'm a little more worried than I thought."

Kurenai doesn't reprimand on the matter, she still rubs softly on his back to calm the man. "I know. We all are." Asuma could only close his eyes, understanding what she meant. Might Guy was probably running a thousand laps around the village to ease his mind, Kakashi forever lost in his literature, and he's here on her balcony smoke chaining until his lungs decided to claw their way out of his chest cavity and beat him to death.

"You're handling this a lot better than all of us," He finishes, not really meaning to sound condescending. "How do you handle it?"

"You're here," Kurenai finished. "That's enough for me."

He turns playing with a lock of black hair, she just watches him. "I'll stop being a bitch now."

She tries not to smile, but it shows a little. "Let's go. We've still got five days to go."

"Yeah...I'm gonna need more cigs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn," Ino exclaims, running through the forest for the third day since they've been out here. "Are you kidding me? Our luck can't be that bad we've haven't seen anybody since we've been in this god forsaken hole!"

"Ino, just calm down." Chouji starts, trying to placate the blonde who was working herself up into a frenzy.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She screeches.

Naruto is in the forefront, trying to ignore the protests of his teammates. It was an eerie feeling, seemingly running for days around the area without a soul having crossed their paths. He'd came across bodies, luckily alive, but still it was a growing pattern, a number of them were taken out with ease. And some of them had opened scrolls that were now completely useless.

So they continued their game, moving quickly but not trying to be detected. Yet as the day wore on, it was starting to grate on each one of them. They were growing hungry, things that were edible in the forest were sparse, water supply limited, polluted or just not drinkable under conditions it was found in. At least not without willing to be stuck in a hospital with anti-biotics and perhaps a surgery or two to pull out the tape worms. They were running low on supplies.

And a pissed off Ino with hygiene issues wasn't making things better. He breathed a sigh, feeling a little defeated.

He jumped an outcropping remembering their little tussle with an army of large arachnid. It was simply one of the most horrifying and disgusting experience all rolled up together. He'd never forget the way Ino screamed so loudly, running as if her head was cut off saying it touched her and slobbered on her.

Chouji had been a big help though...at least until after the fight where he had to forcefully convince the boy that no, he could not infact eat giant arachnids. And that no, boiling wouldn't work like a lobster.

They continued pushing forward, with Chouji beginning to fall back a little. The sun finally setting the darkness started to set in. He stops unexpectedly when he hears something, he holds his hand up and in an instant both of his teammates were quickly silenced. Naruto turns to them, putting his index in front pointing in the direction of the noise. They move closer, making sure they didn't step on any twigs or branches that would crack.

Naruto signals with his hand, Ino nods her head before dropping into the forest floor. She steps around the foliage smothering her footsteps as she comes closer. The voices are coherent now.

"We've got our last scroll!"Someone says

"Finally. I thought we'd never find one."

"Let's stop here and make camp. We've still got a day to travel there we should probably stop." The older one of the three commands. Ino is peering through the shrubs trying to identify them. She masks her chakra to walk even closer to observe. They move around each other, grabbing a pile of wood from the forest and making a fire. The smell is unexpected, she sniffs softly the smell of meat overpowering her senses, her mouth salivating.

She curses herself, _I__'m turning __into__C__houji_. She screams within her head in horror, but her treacherous stomach said otherwise, grumbling loudly. She stops breathing hoping they didn't hear her. The group continues unperturbed poking at the thing stuck in the fire. She grows silent as they begin talking again.

"I can't believe we got him." The girl is laughing loudly, while the boys in her group follow suit.

"Talk about easy, did they think they were going to make it." The other genin joked. "It was like taking a candy from a baby."

"I feel bad it was from our village though."

"The bigger bastard had a mean right hook, he had it coming," the boy said rubbing his jaw.

Ino's eyes widened when the Konoha insignia flashed in the growing flame. Finished with her recon, she bled back into the shadow and walked back to her team in the canopy above. She didn't have to climb long when she arrived at her destination. Naruto and Chouji were waiting expectantly, she relays her information whispering every detail should get.

They both listen intently, being Konoha ninja gave both boys a start but how they obtained through whatever means got them back into the conversation, especially when the mention of food. "We'll wait till they sleep...we'll attack then."

All three agreed on the situation. They talked silently formulating their plan of attack, Ino spoke softly pointing on the ground at a triangle style of attack. She pointed at the place again, signifying if they planned to retreat they'd be surrounded.

The night dragged on, the moon reaching its apex, making everything in the vicinity glow by the moonlight. They didn't have to wait long, one by one began to sleep as one of them stood up to patrol. They moved into position, Ino getting as close as possible to the one on patrol. She followed his movements as he aimlessly walked around the camp, before seating himself at some point. "Shintensin Jutsu!"

It hits him fully in the chest, she could see with his eyes. The boy struggles against her power trying to push her out, she holds firm. Naruto bleeds from the shadow into the moonlight, walking towards the frozen man. Ino hands him the scroll in the gennin's pack, the blond nods and takes the offered scroll, rearing his hand back back waiting to give Ino time, he crosses chops sharply at the back of his head after another second. Knocking the boy completely out. The remaining two sleep soundly, zipped up in their sleeping bags.

There are a few tense seconds before Naruto gives the thumbs up to Chouji who's guarding Ino's body and ready to use his meat tank form to flatten the other two gennin if it looked like they were about to wake.

Finally as Ino draws closer, she looked towards the sleeping gennin. "What should we do with the other two..."

Naruto smiles wickedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were woken suddenly when they crashed hard against something, Ino was finishing the last of her meal when she heard the rustle of cloth and collision. The rest of Team 10 look up and see the two remaining teammates hanging upside down in their sleeping bags swinging from side to side. "You're awake." The two in the sleeping bags see their other teammates tied to a tree with written doodles on his forehe...was that a penis?

"What the hell is this?!"

"We're from the same village! You can't do this."

"Thanks for the meal guys." Naruto stands up, patting his stomach ignoring their protests completely. "And this too." They see Naruto bounce the scroll in his palm smiling widely. "Don't worry, I've left my signature pieces on your faces too, for everyone to see!"

Ino shakes her head, "You're an idiot, you know?"

"I know, but you like that."

"What?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A day later, Team 10 is pushing open the doors of the tower, grinning from ear to ear as they wave good bye to the beaming Iruka that had greeted them as they gave in their scrolls entering their eyes widen when they see a large number of people surrounding them already.

Naruto shakes his head, but in the end he could careless, he watches Ino and Chouji sigh, including himself to finally make it out of the forest of death at last.

He looks across the faces seeing a majority of Konoha's ninjas had made it.

"Wow...you guys are late as hell. What the heck happened?" Kiba comes forth, pushing through the remaining group. Chouji answers. "We couldn't find anyone!" The rotund boy exclaims.

Kiba's eyes scan each of them, his nose prickling at the horrendous odor coming from Ino. "Woah, you smell like shi-" Naruto all but covered the poor boy's mouth, Hana was too nice a girl to loose a little brother to his own stupidity..

"Inner voice," Naruto hissed squeezing. "Inner voice Kiba."

"What exactly happened?" Sakura asks not believing their ragged state.

"Long story" Ino growled. Naruto nods, continuing "...a story of wild animals, large man-eating spiders, nakedness, Ino, and getting lost in the world of our minds." the blond finishes, releasing Kiba

"Nakedness...tell me more?" The Inuzuka grins a grin that would make Jiraiya proud.

Naruto smiles, about to enlighten Kiba when everything in his body froze.

"Is this all Konoha has to offer?" Naruto's eyes move quickly to the source, his eyes widen at the girl, also catching a glimpse of her teammates who stood behind her, the really tall, and big genin who confronted him the first time.

His heart clenches painfully in his chest, the symbols on their forehead glinting off. Blood is rushing forcefully in his veins once again. The thudding, rapid palpitation in his heart is a gallop to the point he could hear it. A red haze falling across his eyes.

The bigger Iwa gennin is oblivious, "A bunch of shits playing ninja."

Kurotsuchi, smirks, though her eyes are fixed on Naruto. "You can say that again. Wastes of space.

"Says the chick with no tits." Kiba is grinning widely.

"Big talk coming from an overgrown bitch." The Iwa kunoichi smirks crossing her arms."You waiting til after the exams to let your little puppy mount you in celebration? Or is it the other way around."

"Oh ho that's good advice. Must have worked wonders for you since no man in his right mind would want to mount a flat chested dyke."

"Got it from your mom actually!" Kurotsuchi shoots back.

"Oh real original. What's next? 'No you are!'? Ha!"

Ino's hand is on Naruto's shoulder, the boy's body was trembling. Ino's eyes widened seeing Naruto's face for the first time, she grabs his arm forcefully making the boy break eye contact with the Iwa nin. Naruto blinks, staring straight past Ino as his lips move, mumbling to himself. "Naruto." She whispers so that no one else will hear. Chouji moves in, noticing something wrong with his teammate. "Naruto you're starting to scare me."

The blond swallows, blinking as his eyes regain their focus. "Ino?" He looks around, wondering for a moment where exactly he is before he remembers.

Then, the double doors at the end of the hallway are opening, bringing the insults to a halt as the last team steps through the door.

Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru.

Naruto smiles, strained as it is trying to distract himself. "You guys look worse than we do!" He jokes.

"Laugh it up dobe." Sasuke grunts. "Either there was a severe shortage of earth scrolls or everyone with those scrolls was put on the other side of the forest from us."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome...never taking this damn test again."

"Ano...Shikamaru-kun it wasn't that bad." Hinata stutters out.

"Its about to get a lot worse." All eyes turned to the new voice, finding a leaf jounin stepping into the room through an adjacent hallway, he was followed shortly by nothing less than _both _The Hokage and the Tsuchikage, Ibiki, Anko, The Jounin sensei of the respective teams Four Iwa Anbu to act as the Tsuchikage's elite guard, and nothing less than both Jiraiya and Tsunade to act as Sarutobi's guard.

It seemed the pissing contest between the two old enemies was well under way.

Judging by Hiruzen's displeased frown he no more enjoyed having the Tsuchikage seated beside him as Onoki enjoyed being seated there. But the strongest shinobi in Iwa had come here to see his granddaughter through the exams to beat that wanabe Senjuu into the mud. And not being here made it too risky that some Konoha tree huggers would try cheating.

The Sandaime Hokage didn't even muster up the energy to begin explaining the third portion of the exam, gesturing to Hayate, the first jounin that had walked into the hall to do so as he leaned back in his chair. Dour and _seething_ in his seat.

Jiraiya and Tsunade both offered quick smiles Naruto, ones that were returned openly, even followed by a happy wave from the back of the crowd. Tsunade didn't move but Jiraiya offered two thumbs up, not really giving a damn if he was supposed to look _dignified._

The Jounin coughs.

"My name is Hayate, I'm your proctor for this portion of the exam."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bit short but there's nothing that really needs to be said about the second portion of the exams. Next chap will be a bit longer covering the prelims

As many of you noticed, Orochimaru is nowhere to be found. Hmm I wonder what else Itachi's untimely suicide has changed. :p

By the way, for those of you who've tried to guess the reasons for the nightmares you're wrong so far. (Dance puppets dance!Mwahahaha!)


	13. The preliminaries

Naruto stands silently, as if in a trance watching every fight pass and go. None of them really catching his eye overlong.

The reflection of that Iwa headband glints as if mocking him, so close and obviously significant in some way to his dream he just doesn't know about; keeping his attention through the matches.

He takes a deep breath, releasing it tensely through his nostrils followed by swallow, wiping at the sweat beginning to form on his brow.

Its there...its right fucking _there; _just beyond the edge of a memory

Below him the gennin fight and lose one by one and he can barely even bring himself to recognize it when Kiba himself is called down to the match, cheering, whooping and hollering with Akamaru as he was wont to do.

His opponent, Suna's kunoichi, was a literal tornado. A dancing wall of blades to match the spinning dervish of the Inuzuka's claws.

Akamaru moved in rhythm with his master, all the while Temari batted the duo away with swings of her fan.

It looked like it would be a battle of attrition when one stray hit caught Akamaru in the leg, disabled and bleeding Kiba surrendered without a second thought, all but rushing to the medics as the dog whimpered and yelped in pain.

The woman simply shied away, ready to fly back to the perch her team was at, but was captured by Kiba pulling young woman bout face to give her a congrats' on the match.

Above, Naruto frowned, someone injuring Akamaru and Kiba not wanting to rip their throats out in retaliation wasn't normal.

He was quickly proven right when Kiba was knocked on the head by the fan when the Inuzuka boy tried to reach for a little more than a friendly congratulations.

Naruto's couldn't help but laugh at the situation, "HAH! Get off the stage dog-breath!"

Kiba walked back up with Akamaru resting on his head, his leg wrapped with a bloody bandage.

With a bruised ego and hurt pride. He hung his head as Sakura growled, looking for all intents and purposes like she was ready to rip him a new one after that stunt.

While this was all happening Ino was concentrating, sitting on the floor she forms her handseals, thankful no one's eyes were on her as she shifts herself into Asuma. The Jounin remains standing, quickly realizing what was happening, he doesn't resist. Soon enough his hands are reaching down to the Jounin vest, finding a small pen and an explosive tag. He turns it around to the blank side and begins writing.

When she leaves Asuma reads what she's written, turning in response to look down at the blond male on his team noticing now that yes...this was more than just the jitters of an exam.

He looks across the room to the Iwa nin.

Ino returns quickly to her body pushing herself, upright after the brief exchange.

Asuma looks to Naruto, ready to open his mouth before the screen flashes and the next two names are up on that board..

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Ino Yamanaka

"Woah!" "Oh wow that sucks." Chouji and Naruto mutter respectively before they turn towards their female compatriot who is quite pale.

Asuma can't help but be stunned with the situation. They hear the rustles of cloth as the Uchiha heir breathes a bored sigh before jumping down to the arena, Ino still remains standing not quite believing this was happening. Naruto shakes himself from his stupor, he walks up to Ino patting her on the shoulder making her snap back to reality, "Kick his ass! He's no match for ya!"" The blond declares with Chouji agreeing putting in his own two cents. Smirking. "Try to make it look like you're loosing. You don't wanna show him up too much."

"Yeah!" Ino nods her head, as her teammates rally behind her, she looks at her sensei who smirks before gesturing her over.

He kneels down, whispering something in her ear And she nods, listening diligently.

"No giving tips now Asuma-kun." Kakashi chides playfully.

Ignoring the copy cat Asuma pulls back, blowing out the puff he'd been holding over Ino's head. "Go get em."

Ino nods her head, putting her game face on before she marched down the stairs to the arena

She could feel the nerves clawing at her insides as the battle quickly came closer and closer to being real with every passing second.

She flexes her fingertips trying let the blood rush in, a self conscious attempt, as the Uchiha looks on with a bored expression. His hands are still in his pockets, Ino reaching into her satchel pulling out the kunai. She's face to face with him now.

She spins the daggers once, twice, weighing her advantages pushing away her nervousness with the thoughts of the things she knew she could do well with

"Wipe him in the dirt!" Chouji all but screaming, she looks up giving them small smiles. Hayate walks in between the two, hands parting them both. "Alright, ready?" The konoha shinobi nod their head. "Fight!"

Her eyes widen marginally when a large wall of fire is expelled from his lips before the words have even finished leaving Hayate's mouth.

Naruto grips the railing, Chouji all but crushing the chips in his hand. Sasuke's eyes widen when a kunai is launched from behind the flames. He dodges, the _pop _of a dispelled henge is unexpected, his eyes move towards the girl who has appeared behind him, her leg already crashing hard on his shoulder blade, Sasuke rolls with the hit, recovering with a spin kick that she blocks.

She pushes the leg away, Sasuke is up close moving to strike hard from the inside of her guard, what he doesn't anticipate is Ino's willingness to actually try to go pound for pound. She moves with kunai lunging and striking and the Uchiha wonders if he should pull out his own knives before discarding the idea.

"Come on Ino!"

Finally, her furious attack relents and Sasuke slips into her guard, an elbow to the chest a heel palm to her chin and Ino is driven back with a bleeding lip.

But she stops herself, stomping one foot on the round she bounces back like some child punching bag, using the surprise to slip into Sasuke's guard hitting one knee to bring him closer to the ground before, with a poof, a clone of her forms right beside her and Sasuke's head is introduced to the shin of her clone's right leg.

He recovers with a roll, planting his feet on the arena ground. With the dobe on her team he really shouldn't be surprised at a solid clone.

Ino scowled, panting, she'd hoped that kick would be enough to daze him for a moment longer to use her shinteshin. She can't make anything more than this, it drains her, Naruto was truly a chakra monster. She charges, hoping to press her attack.

Asuma watches closely as Ino tries to drive the attack. He notices the increase in breathing. The toll it's taking on her body to continue using the clone. But Sasuke was not a contender for rookie of the year for nothing. And he's deftly managing to dodge and defend against both her and the clone and soon enough she's forced to dodge another fireball.

She throws a number of shuriken as she hits the ground Sasuke bats each of them away and leaps, noticing the tags attached to each one. The explosion shakes arena, smoke covering the entire vicinity.

The Uchiha explodes from the smoke, getting right in the exhausted Ino's face before kicking her into the air.

Asuma clenches his arm, as Sasuke is in the air kicking Ino's suspended body higher and higher. Naruto and Chouji gripping the railing tightly, they watch helplessly as Sasuke spins a crescent shape kick into Ino's gut sending her down into clouded smoke. The resounding crash is loud.

Then, from the smoke...

"Shinteshin no Jutsu!" Sasuke's eyes widen, still caught in mid air he'd kicked Ino right under him.

He moves to use a Kawarimi, but then he feels her technique smash into him.

Sasuke crashes inside the smoke right beside her, hissing through clenched teeth.

"Sweet!" Naruto shouts "She caught him!"

"The only problem here is," Asuma continues slowly. "She's exhausted herself."

Ino is holding on, struggling with waning chakra to keep hold of the mind in her grasp...then it was over. The weak tether snapping like an over-strained rope Ino was sent careening back into her body, she's sprawled, coughing up a trail of blood as she tries to move.

Sasuke rises from his knees, shaking his head to shake off the cobwebs he walks towards the girl ready to make sure the match is done, but Hayate intervenes. "She's finished. This round goes to Uchiha Sasuke!"

Naruto and Chouji jump down to her side, she slumps heavily against her boy's as they carry her back to their sensei's side. She gives them a sad look, still groggy, but mindful of her surroundings. "Sorry guys..."

Naruto and Chouji bat her apology away as if she never uttered the words, "What're you talkin bout Ino? That was awesome!"

"Yeah! Remind us never to get on your bad side."

She gives them a tired smile, and slumps even further but her teammates don't put her down they carry her on their shoulders waiting for the medic nin to come up and check her. She's resting against the wall when she looks at Naruto. "You can do it too dummy."

Naruto looks alarmed, "Hmm?"

"Focus on everything else instead of what is catching your attention," Ino recites, nodding towards Asuma, Chouji agreeing, managing to throw a chip into his mouth. "Don't make it a weakness, remember what Asuma sensei always says our eyes can be easily fooled, don't let it get the best of you." Ino pats a tired hand on his shoulder, before standing next to her sensei.

"Yes yes, I know my last minute advice is always awesome." Asuma can't help but smirk.

Naruto glowers at his teammates, feeling lynched. He looks at Ino. "So what exactly did you think about to get over your crush?"

Ino smiled. "I put a Genjutsu over myself to make it look like forehead...a much faster stronger forehead but still just forehead.

Naruto and Chouji blinked. Asuma shrugged to himself. It wasn't _exactly _what he meant but he'd take it.

"Yeah well, it's a lot harder than you'd think." Naruto bemoaned.

"Well...you better figure it out quickly because look who's next."

"Crap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Oh no bloody way."_Tsunade found herself hissing the words in a fine whisper that was heard by the acute ears of her teammate, her sensei and the Sandaime Tsuchikage as well.

Up on the scoreboard glaring in bright red letters was the name of her son and none other than Kurotsuchi of Iwa, Onoki's own granddaughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn." The big Iwa gennin, Akatsuchi cursed. "Now I'll never get to fight him."

"Sucks to be you." Kurotsuchi smirked, a wicked tilt to her lips.

"Be careful." Itten said.

"Careful?" Akatsuchi scoffed. "The kid looked terrified of us."

"Don't underestimate him though." Itten cautioned.

"Your teammate's right." Kitsuchi, Kurotsuchi's father and the team's Jounin escort said. "Be careful down there Kuro."

"Yeah yeah." She waves off their concerns, eyes fixed on the blond gennin as she makes her way down to the arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\

Asuma placed a firm hand on the blond gennin's shoulder.

"You gonna be alright?" He asked, Ino's warnings still running across his head.

The blond nodded. Smiling a little, or at least trying to, "I'll kick her ass sensei."

The former guardian ninja gave a nod. Needless to say, if something unusual started happening down there with whatever those Iwa ninja had done to his studentOnoki himself couldn't stop him from interfering.

Though they probably had bitten off more than they could chew already with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Chouji stopped munching on his chips for a moment staring at his blond teammate dead in the eye as he smiled. "Hey Naruto, don't sweat it! You're the toughest guy I know! If Zabusa couldn't kill you she sure can't."

"Heh." The gennin stuttered out a quick laugh. "I guess you've got a point there Chouji!"

Before anything else could be said Kiba walked up, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Oi, dumbass, show that flat chested bitch who's boss eh!"

If he needed anymore incentive, that was it. The patented grin returned, and soon Naruto was moving down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heh." Onoki chuckled. "That wannabe Senjuu is gonna get his face ground into the dirt by my Kurotsuchi."

"I'd like to grind you into the dirt." Jiraiya muttered to himself, or thought he did, apparently Onoki had good ears to go with that pug nose.

"What'd you say froggy!?"

Then Jiraiya rounded on him a tick mark forming at his temple. They were toads!

"I said Naruto's gonna take that granddaughter of yours and scrape her all over this nice clean floor! Ya catch that now? Or is your hearing going out along with your back, short stuff!"

Onoki grew red in the face, his features twisting into anger. Short!? "My Kurotsuchi will eat your kid for breakfast and serve you two the leftovers!"

"I'd like to see her try! Naruto could probably beat her using only just four Jutsu!"

At the edge of the arena Naruto paused, freezing as he turned to look over his shoulder while Tsunade and Sarutobi swiveled their heads to look at Jiraiya.

"Wait, what?"

"Wait, what?"

"Say what now?"

Onoki cackled. "Oh that's rich! Is that all you've taught him? Care to put your money where your mouth is frog boy!?"

Before Tsunade or Sarutobi could move to stop him Jiraiya crossed his arms grinning that same shit eating grin from the yonder gennin years. The one that always meant he was about to bite off more than his whole team could chew. "_When _Naruto wins you have to make a public declaration to your support on his becoming a chuunin _and _you've-" Before he could say anything more Tsunade finally reacted, reaching forward and twisting his ear.

"You idiot!" She snarled, ignoring his continued squawking and utterances of '_ouch_' in all its varying forms.

As his hands unfurled from his chest to flail wildly beside him Onoki reached out, grabbing his digits in a firm grip. "Deal!" He smirked. "And when my girl turns your kid to a smear on the stones both you and Tsunade there have to nominate her for chuunin! _And _you've got to forward all the proceeds of that Icha Icha series of yours to Iwagakure's reserve funds for a _year_!"

"Hey what the hell!?" Naruto shouted, his arms waving in a way not dissimilar to Jiraiya. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Haha." Kurotsuchi chuckled from her place in the arena. "What's the matter leaf nin? Ya scared of little old me."

Naruto frowned. If there was one thing that could be said about growing up with guys like Maeda and Kiba Inuzuka, it was that the "You scared?" Taunt was used very often.

And though a small, infinitesimal part of his growing maturity was shouting that it was an obvious trap, the still dominant, twelve year old competitive streak beat the voice of reason half to death, with the help of that part of him that had picked up from his mothers gambling habits.

He rounded on the girl. "Now, its your funeral." He said flatly.

The Iwa Kunoichi smirked.

Hayate eyed both combatants, ignoring the still angry feud going around by the two Kage as he brought his hand down. "Begin!"

Naruto quickly fell into his Taijutsu stance as Kurotsuchi formed her handseals.

"_Suiton: Mizurrapa!" _She shouted before a pressurized jet of water shot out towards Naruto who formed his own handseals in response.

"_Doton: Doryuuheki!" _He shouted slamming his hands down to the ground where a wall of sheer rock came up infront of him. The jet of water breaking apart in the face of the immovable surface.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's one! And less than five seconds in too!" Onoki grinned, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"He's got three to spare." The Toad sannin said flippantly, ignoring Tsunade's deadpan stare, boring holes into the side of his skull.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurotsuchi smirked, drawing a kunai and waiting...

Then she pivoted on her heel with an about face as Naruto emerged from the dirt right behind her!

_'Idiot thinks he can sneak up on an Iwa Shinobi using a Doton Jutsu?' _She thought smugly as the knife was headed straight for the boys eye. _So much for the great Senjuu.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And its over!" Onoki shouted as Jiraiya and Tsunade tensed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To several people's immense surprise however Naruto's right arm swiveled back as he dropped flat, propping up his upper body in a one handed handstand as his legs cocked back and mule kicked the girl right in the ribs, pushing himself right off to roll over his shoulders and get back on his feet as the wind was knocked out of her.

He rushed forward, jumping and twirling in mid air, twisting his body to an angle to nearly lay parallel off the ground before his right foot came down in a brutal drop kick.

Kurotsuchi brought her arm up, looking to stab the kunai still in her hand right into his shin, but she was much too slow, not able to position the blade properly before the kick broke through her guard to smash into her shoulder and nearly knock her flat on the ground.

Naruto landed on his other foot, spinning to keep up his momentum and lashing out at the Iwa Kunoichi's ankles.

She jumped over it with a quick hop, ready to charge and drive the kunai into his ribs with the opening presented as he kept spinning only for said spin to suddenly accelerate, the boy rising up on that one foot he was still using, and bringing his right foot to smack her across the face in a wince-worthy spin kick.

This time she did fall on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onoki grit his teeth, trying to ignore Jiraiya who's head was swiveling on his neck like a bobble head.

"Oh what's that again short stuff?" the Toad sannin cupped his ear. "Hmm? What was that '_its over' _thing? Can I hear that again one more time for my boy? It sounded so good when you said it." He hummed in appreciation. "Sounded like an ass kicking to me!"

"The bloody toad style." The Sandaime griped, clenching his fists beneath the sleeves of his robe. He should have known. Half of him wanted to argue the style was practically a jutsu in and of itself.

Jiraiya flared his nostrils, taking a deep, exaggerated breath "Ohhhh. Smells like an ass-kicking too!"

"Would you control yourself already!?" Tsunade snapped, biting at her thumbnail as she watched the kunoichi get up.

Sarutobi agreed, silently thanking his student when her words got Jiraiya to stand a little straighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurotsuchi got to her feet forming a single seal before two clones grew at her side, created from the rock Naruto had used for his own jutsu as her chakra melted it into mud.

Her blond opponent stared at the two new versions of his enemy, tempted to show her how to really coat the field with clones but holding back he'd already used two of his four allotted moves.

Then the girl tossed a smoke-bomb at their feet.

Naruto jumped, getting clear of the grey smoke, waiting for it to dissipate.

When he looked at the field he realized he should have probably just lunged for the girl instead.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He muttered

Dozens of earth spikes now sprouted from the ground, the walls, even the ceiling, her and her clones holding a single seal as each of the three smirked.

"_Doton: Doryuusou!" _She shouted as each of the spikes shot across the room like the quarrels of a crossbow bolt.

"_Doton: Doryuuheki!"_He shouted himself, slamming his hands down to the ground again only to have, instead of a firm bulwark for defense, a mere puddle of mud bubbling at his feet.

He jerked, realizing the girl and her three clones were siphoningthe earth needed for his own defensive jutsu into the spikes that were forming her jutsu! That's why they were keeping their seals in place!

"Fucking _bitch!_" He said, as though just realizing this himself as he was forced to quickly begin dodging and weaving through dozens of earth spikes.

He wasted no movements, eyes taking in approaching threats at a moment's notice before categorizing them as relevant or merely white noise that would pass him by, weaving and twisting his body into contours and unnatural gymnasticsto make use of every last inch of narrow free space!

Not one of these things would hit him...

_Not...One_.

Otherwise his mother might decide he needed more lessons in his dodge training...

_'No!'_

One foot struck out, latching onto whizzing spike with a chakra sticky sole, using the other foot to keep him firmly planted on the ground while he spun like a top, riding out the force of the Doton jutsu's power before he jumped, twisted, pivoted and latched onto one more boulder with his other foot now dropping into a spinning hand stand before releasing one spike, catapulting it straight at the stunned mud clone before launching the second to the other, this one though, had just enough warning to barely scrape out a hasty dodge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wh-what the he-_Did you see that shit!?" _Kiba hissed, his mouth hanging slack as he gripped the equally shocked Chouji's jacket. "When the fu-how did he? _You hax mother-fucker!" _He howled down at the arena lunging for the railing.

"Damn." Akatsuchi muttered, blinking, a bit more interested in the fight now. "You think Kuro-chan's in trouble Itten?"

His brown haired teammate only had a slightly open mouth and raised eyebrow to answer him.

By the two Kage, Jiraiya was practically skipping round Onoki's chair. "Oh, by the way short stuff! I'd rather my boy get your declaration in writing. And is it too late to add a condition that you put his picture in your granddaughters room so that she always remembers the face of the 'wanabe' Senjuu that kicked her ass.?"

Onoki scoffed. "Kurotsuchi has barely gotten warmed up. You can add that condition as long as I get to add ten years to the royalties from that series of yours."

In truth though, despite his bravado Onoki was worried. He could recognize Tsunade's influence here. The woman was practically impossible to hit with anything more than a glancing wound. Combine that with the nimble, confusing, heavy kicks of the toad style and that might be chuunin level in and of itself.

That unorthodox counter could barely even be pulled off by chuunin.

His granddaughter had a fight on her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto threw two kunai at the recovering clone, both weapons striking true and dodging the rest of the attacking earth spikes all of which were coming much slower and much less frequently now that 2/3rds of the casters had been dealt with.

Kurotsuchi drew two kunai of her own, forming her handseals before thrusting with both weapons at him. Naruto jumped, feet rising clear over the diamond shaped blades before he tried to introduce the soles of both feet to her face.

"_Suiton: Mizurrapa!"_

The stream of water hit him full in the chest, exploding from the girl's mouth to smash him right in the solar plexus and send him flying back almost ten feet.

He rolled on the floor, reaching his feet he struggled to get air back in his lungs when he noticed an odd weight on his chest.

Looking down he found a clump of hardened dirt. He clawed at it until the dirt fell away to reveal a...

_Shit!'_

His eyes snapped back up, staring at the smirking Iwa Kunoichi.

"_Fucking__bi-"_

The explosion shook half the arena!

For a moment several people felt their hearts stop. Sarutobi straightened in his chair, glaring at the smoke cloud as Tsunade gripped the back of the chair so hard the stone cracked. Even Jiraiya had lost all joviality in his expression.

Then, a second later, the whole field turned to a swamp of dark, tar like mud. Sinking the surprised Kurotsuchi down to her ankles. "Wha?!"

Naruto emerged from the ground, next to the far wall, missing his jacket, singed, winded, but breathing. His hands pressed down to the ground. "Almost got me there." He smirked, trying to hide just _how _close that had really been, a second slower with his technique and he'd probably be missing a head.

The kunoichi snarled. "You don't know when to stay down do you!"

The blond shinobi took his stance, smirking. "What's a matter...can't win even with a handy-cap?"

She snorted, struggling to keep her calm. She was starting to sink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Three! Three!" Jiraiya flashed said number of fingers infront of the irritated Onoki's face! "He's gonna win with just three midget! Hah!"

Onoki swatted the man's hand away, cursing the fact that he couldn't shout any advice at his granddaughter...well he could but he for damn sure didn't want to open that same door for Tsunade, Jiraiya and the old monkey.

If only she'd learned to fly like him or unlocked her Kekei-Genkai this would be over in an instant.

Thankfully Tsunade smacked her teammate in the back of his head. An irritated snarl on her lips. "Calm down before I make you calm down you old letch!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The _Doton: Yomi no_ _Muma_ was not a technique a gennin should know. She'd seen the damn thing exhaust some Jounin with average reserves. This thing must be _eating _his chakra like a gluttonous beast.

That meant she had an out.

She formed her handseals, once more forming her earth spikes, siphoning the earth he was using on his technique to form them.

Naruto frowned, pouring more Chakra into the technique, she sank down to her hips.

She laughed, trying to hide her trepidation as the mud rose up a little bit higher a second later. "Your first affinity isn't earth is it!?" She questioned rhetorically. If it was she'd be having a much harder time stealing the earth from his technique and he'd know how to steal it right back. "Explains why you suck at this so much."

More earth spikes formed up, now creeping up the walls to jut out of the spectator mezzanine, forcing the gennin and jounin instructors to shy away.

She sank down to her waist.

She swallowed, wondering how in gods name this boy didn't have a foot in the grave from chakra exhaustion yet. She'd try to make a clone, if she wasn't absolutely sure she'd sink the moment she stopped focusing on her counter

"Funny you should say that." She heard Naruto bite out. "Since you seem to be the one loosing at this right now.

The mud was now up to her ribs.

The girl snarled...no choice.

She reached into her upper pocket, pulling out a single soldier pill before popping it into her mouth.

The chakra surged through her body, instantly replenishing her depleted reserves as the spikes now rose up to the ceiling, lining the room like the broken foundations of a divider wall.

Naruto frowned. "You let go of that seal and you drown." He promised.

"I let go of this seal and you die! You can't use the _Mogugarakure_ with the _Yomi no Muma_ at the same time. So no underground escape for you and we've seen how well I can dismantle that earth wall."

"I dodged em before!" He shot back

"Double or nothin?" She smirked.

Naruto smirked back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop fucking gambling." Tsunade hissed, the arm rest of the throne having long since crumbled to dust. She was now gripping Sarutobi's empty sleeve.

"He picked up your habits Hime!" Said the toad sannin, completely ignoring the fact he himself had made a wager just before this fight.

"Shut it Jiraiya!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She took a deep breath and then, dropped the seal.

Her body sank like a stone as the rocks surged forward. The world went dark as she formed more seals in the darkened pit of the Yomi no Muma.

Then the earth around her hardened, no longer sticky and tugging, she stole the earth of the Yomi no Muma to form a bubble of hardened rock around herself.

She landed on its ground sifting trough her pouches to grab a handful of explosive tags, her lungs were beginning to burn now with the lack of air.

She placed the tags on the roof of her little bubble, sifting them through the rock with chakra to force them to the outside of the shell.

She set them off.

Then, with a thought, the roof of her cocoon crumbled and she leapt up before the mud could rush back into the brief two second opening the explosions had caused, pumping enough chakra to her feet to injure herself in order to reach the roof with a single leap.

She sucked in a grateful breath, looking to see where the Konoha nin had been skewer-

"_Move Kurotsuchi!"_ She heard her teammates call out.

Then the roof beside her exploded, a blond haired, blue eyed wannabe Senju plunging a swirling ball of Chakra into her gut!

"_Rasengan_!"

Pain exploded through her abdomen, organs twisting under her skin as she was sent flying back down to the ground, blood exploding from her lips before she crashed into the unyielding stone of the tiles just beyond the edge of the _Yomi-no-Muma._

She coughed, more crimson liquid escaping her lips as she struggled to get up, her limbs refusing to respond.

She felt a shadow over her, opening one eye to glare at the blond gennin.

"H-how?" She coughed out. "The...Yomi..."

Naruto understood her question, scratching the back of his head. "I was next to the wall..."

She blinked. "You used...an underground technique...on a _wall?_"

He shrugged. "It worked right?"

She glared, staring in disbelief before she had to cough out an incredulous, bloody laugh.

Talk about not noticing the forest for the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HAH! IN YOUR FACE YOU PUDGED NOSED MIDGET BASTARD!"

To everyone's immense surprise, it was not, infact, Jiraiya howling at the diminutive Kage, but Tsunade.

"THAT IS _**MY**_ SON! HAH!"

She did a victory dance.

She actually did, an honest to goodness, full on victory dance.

Sarutobi face-palmed.

These...were the best and brightest of Konoha...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She smiles as the children from around the village gather around her in the park. In one motion she's making crystalline figurines fashioned out of ice for every single one of them. Haku is patient, each child eager to have one of their own. Her movements more elaborate after the next, children watching with open mouth wonder. Parents looking from afar with amusement.

The last child waits eagerly, Haku moving her hands in dramatic effect before slamming her palms then opening to reveal a small dog in its place. The enthusiastic child immediately grabs it none of them ever chilled settling on the right temperature to the touch. The small child screams her thanks running towards her parents, arm raised revealing her new gift.

This is where Maeda walks along the road, his imposing frame carrying once again his signature weapon at his back. His injuries are healed for the most part, but new discolored patches of skin where scars will mark his body now form.

A way to always remind him of his battle with the infamous swordsman. She waves at the small child before settling back down. She sits on the bench, watching the children play in the park. She's engrossed in her own thoughts and musings to the point where she doesn't see the hulking Inuzuka walk right next to her and seats himself in unfashionable manner placing his arms behind his head.

He doesn't say anything just sits, as if finally realizing his presence she turns in his general direction. "Are you following me again?"

"Che..." Maeda growls out. "Don't flatter yourself girly."

She turns back towards the park, "If you're not here on duty then what are you here for?" Her tone isn't vindictive or meant to provoke. She was asking honestly wondering why this boy-man would remain in her presence. "I'm sure you could find something else to pass your time?"

Maeda turns to her then, realizing that the last sentence was condescending. "I could, but I'd rather get my kicks bothering ya is all."

Haku doesn't answer at first, looking up at the boy giving him a withering look. Maeda looks on ignoring the woman's glare watching as one small child accidentally drops her figurine during the ensuing chaos of the playground. She's running full force towards Haku the small dog figurine in shambles, the girl on the verge of tears.

Haku softly smiles before covering the little girls hand with her own, and when she lifted it again a hulking mass of a dog was once more in its wake, this one less transparent, colder. "There now it won't break as easily. This dog will be stubborn as a mule. " The little girl is smiling, grubby cheeks caked in dirt before running off again. Maeda sniffs out his complaint.

"How's Naruto doing in the exams?" Haku begins, changing the subject.

"Surviving from what I hear. He and his team made it to the third part though just barely. Damn pipsqueak." Maeda flippantly states, Haku gives Maeda a sideways glance seeing the boy's brotherly pride for the smaller blond boy.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." She starts off. "Growing up with you couldn't have been easy."

Maeda actually looks down at her this time, "Look at this now." He smirks. "Girly's got jokes." The smile grows wider, as Haku ignores him, but the small upturn on her lips give her away. He passes a hand through his hair "Bah! Damn brat better make chuunin. Otherwise he's gettin' a whole lotta shit from me and especially baa-chan. Ero-sennin would never let him live it down."

She glances one last time, before rising from her seat, she remembered the errands and tasks she had yet to complete, "It was nice seeing you again, but I must be going." She bows before heading in the direction of her home, she stops suddenly when his sharp tone cut across the park.

"Hold on! There was a reason why I was looking for ya in the first place." She turns hesitantly, regarding the larger boy as he made an attempt to stand up. "Tomorrow I'm heading out on a mission, it's near the borders of Konoha."

She turns fully, not grasping what he wanted to say or how it would be relevant to her. "And?"

"It's near Wave country." Maeda finishes, he watches silently as her body freezes up, memories flood her visage in a myriad of emotions. He understood instantly she still wasn't fully healed from the ordeal, or ever would be, but he could understand it. "Team leader asked if I knew of any other Inuzuka that were free to give some back up." He shrugged. "Figured I'd ask you. Can't promise anything but if things go as planned I might be able to convince the boss..."

It remains unsaid... She knew what he was asking, her situation wouldn't allow her to freely visit a certain locations without any number of red flags being raised up. Yet, with the loop hole of being on a mission with another konoha shinobi it would be a different matter entirely. She's still frozen in place, words of emotion stuck at the back of her throat. Maeda shrugs before turning away from her, walking back in the general direction he was heading. "Be ready tomorrow mornin if you're interested."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walks towards the platform, he brushes the black soot from his face only realizing he was most likely making it worse. He stumbles a little, as every jutsu began to disappear he breathes for the first time a long abated breath as the adrenaline fades out.

His muscles protest, he tries to stretch but he could tell his body is exhausted. He knew using the Toad style would be a continuous jutsu but he didn't think it would've taken such a toll on his body. He'd only been practicing for a year, nowhere near the sheer skill and proficiency Jiraiya had with the reclusive Toad Summon's Taijutsu yet. His body still wasn't used to the strain.

Limbs feeling like goo, he makes it to the platform being greeted by an entourage of people. Kiba is grinning that shit-eating grin again, Chouji and Ino excited all the same. Kiba is the first to reach him, "You sneaky bastard! Where'd the hell ya learn that!" The feral boy places an arm around the blond boy, Kiba notices instantly when Naruto almost stumbles and the Inuzuka takes that moment to steady him, making sure no one noticed.

Naruto could only smile in return, "Ero-sennin kicked training into _hell mode_." Ino and Chouji move around him both patting him in the back.

"That was crazy! She almost blew you up!" Chouji exclaims, continuing to munch on the chips he drew from his pouch.

"Don't remind me." Naruto shakes his head before looking over the railing, he watches as the medics hover around the girl. They check her vitals, healing the wound on her body and Naruto simply watches. She was tough and hard to beat. Handicap or not he could tell that he could have very easily lost that fight if he'd underestimated her like she'd underestimated him.

Naruto looks across the platform seeing Tsunade still victory dancing before settling herself. Coughing in her palm when The third interjected, but he could only smile as Jiraiya gave a two-thumbs up dancing behind the Tsuchikage making weird faces behind the old man's head; who sat simmering in his seat, steam coming from his ears. His eyes return to the girl, she's sitting up now her eyes are locked on his, he looks owlishly at her and could only give her hesitant wave.

His eyes remain on her as she climbs up to were her team are waiting. She looks saddened for a fraction of a second as they crowd around her, no doubt offering words of comfort. But the next minute she smacks both boys in her team in the head exclaiming they better not lose.

"You followed what Sensei said?" Ino cuts in, Naruto looks at her face. He nods his head, remembering the conversation they had on focusing on anything other than the headband that was triggering the relapses. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't impossible neither.

"Yeah, it helped." Naruto said, "Still she was real bitch to pin down." Ino follows Naruto's eyes who still watches Iwa nin.

"I guess the flat chested chick's got talent, if she has you acting like a little bitch," Naruto twitched at the last word.

Naruto pulled something from his pant pocket, holding it in the light, "How much would Hana-nee-chan's picture would go for I wonder." Kiba's head swiveled over to him, wide eyed.. "You know what on second thought, I'll keep them." Making it a point to wave the pictures in front of Kiba, who snatched them out of his hand with a snarl.

"Stop fucking around!"

"Those are just copies I have many more!"

Kiba reaches grabbing the front of Naruto's shirt pulling him close ready to punch him, Naruto all but smiling waving the extra pictures in his hand in dramatic fashion, as Kiba began to shake him.

"Everyone is watching you, you know?"

Naruto looks across the room and she was right, everyone in the room was measuring him. Scrutinizing glances, he shrugs the feeling off, brushing Kiba's hand away throwing the rest of the photos at him. "I'm kidding dog-breath."

He moves towards his sensei, standing beside Asuma who placed an arm on his shoulder. Kiba is left fuming. Glaring at the blond before actually looking at the photos

"MY EYES!" He howls, igniting the slips to send them up in flames. It does nothing for the required brain bleach though.

Old...wrinkly...hags!

"Good fight." Asuma commends.

Naruto looks up, smirking, "Didn't break a sweat." Asuma could feel the boy sway, he knew it wasn't chakra exhaustion, the boy had endless bouts of that and then some. The body on the other hand had to be built, to be able to continuously hold something like that for long. Asuma simply musses the boy's hair.

"Yeah, I noticed."

The screen is spinning names again, the vicinity grew quiet other than Kiba who was screaming bloody murder, as they continued. The letters beginning to slow before settling on two names.

Garaa of Suna vs. Akatsuchi of Iwa

"Looks like I'm up next." The big Gennin declares loudly, smiling.

That smile drops quickly however when he hears Kurotsuchi's next words. "Aka. Quit the match."

He turns to her, surprised and disbelieving? "Quit the-What the hell are you talking about Kurotsu-"

"Quit the match." She insisted staring up at him. "That's the guy! The guy from Suna, he took down at least three teams by himself. Quit the damn match."

Akatsuchi was as stubborn as a mule though, crossing his arms. "No way I can take it."

She grit her teeth even as Itten tried to cut in and say his piece. "Akatsuchi...maybe you should quit, Kurotsuchi-san wouldn't ask you to without good reason."

The big gennin shook his head. "Heck no. I didn't come all this way just to leave without fighting anyone."

"Fine then." The Iwa kunoichi spat out watching as Gaara appeared in the arena with a swirl of sand. "He uses sand based techniques, the sand is stored in that gourd on his back. He has a very strong defense. That'll be your biggest issue. No matter what you do, don't let it get around you. He'll crush your limbs with it.

The big gennin nodded, taking it all in before he jumped over the railing, smashing onto the floor and cracking to of the tiles with his weight.

Hayate stepped forward as the two gennin took up their starting places. Before he could utter a word though, Gaara turned to look at him. "Killing is allowed isn't it?"

The Jounin frowned, it certainly was though that was hardly an issue with fresh gennin.

He nodded.

Satisfied, Gaara turned to look at his opponent.

Hayate looked at the stands above. "I'd ask that everyone up there keep their warnings to themselves." He looked pointedly at the Suna and Iwa gennin. Though the warning had come too late to do much good for Kurotsuchi, it was something that could potentially turn the tides of a fight, unfairly. There were few gennin that could get one by on a Jounin and if they started shouting out warnings the results could hardly be called fair if the gennin would have to catch his enemy off guard ten times because he had others commenting.

"Begin!" And with that, the Jounin stepped back.

With a rush of seals, Akatsuchi slammed his hands down to the floor at his feet. a giant rock Golem rose up from the ground, standing nearly as tall as the spectators mezzanine. The chakra infused mud from the Yomi no Numa acting as a fine source of material for the Jutsu.

The mud hardened again, becoming thick, packed stone as the automaton of rock was formed, lumbering towards the Suna ninja.

Gaara couldn't look more bored.

A gargantuan fist rose up and fell like the hammer of a giant.

Kurotsuchi and Itten gripped the railings above in unabashed surprise. They'd seen this same Golem crush boulders...and yet...here was Gaara beneath a sheet thin layer of sand, holding it off like it was a giant made of foam rather than stone.

Akatsuchi, for the first time, showed signs of fear creeping up on him.

He spread out his stance, ordering his Golem to keep pounding away before he rushed, moving to get around the Suna Jinchuuriki.

The sand slithered around him like snakes.

Akatsuchi reeled, backpedaling as he formed a solid spear of earth and hurled it at the Suna nin, hoping to divert the sand to the defense, but again, without even twitching the sand holding the golem at bay merely shifted, catching the earth spear that could drill through a solid stone wall with barely any effort at all.

Seeing that his golem wasn't doing any good, Akatsuchi called it off, moving the lumbering giant to his own defense. The massive construct smashed his limbs down onto the ground between him and the sand, blocking him from Gaara's view.

Moving fast he reached into his pouch, pulling out ten kunai, connected by a gossamer thin ninja wire wrapped around each of their respective rings before he placed them onto the back of the golem's hand.

Rock and packed dirt sifted and gave way beneath his hand, each of the ten kunai absorbed into the stone before he moved the construct again, its hand rising and falling down towards Gaara.

"This again?" The Kazekage's son muttered to himself. He was getting bored.

But, instead of a closed fist, the golem's hand formed a circle, smashing down around Gaara, the redhead half expected the thing would try to crush him in its grip but soon enough it pulled back to reveal ten kunai had been driven into the tiles, the length of ninja wire connecting each of them together.

With ten more handseals, from Akatsuchi, the kunai and wire crackled with a discharge of white electricity.

Gaara barely gave a derisive snort before a coruscating cage of pure lightning erupted around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya gave off a low whistle. "_Raiton: Waiyakago no Boruto." _He nodded. "That's impressive for a gennin."

"Its also very chakra exhaustive." Sarutobi muttered. "Look at him." He jerked his head to indicate the boy's heaving shoulders. "He's put all his eggs in one basket."

Onoki didn't want to admit it but the old monkey was right. Akatsuchi had already lost with this.

Stupid boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akatsuchi grinned, calling off his attack, the crackling, orb of lightning vanishing after a moment to reveal...a glass Gaara?

The Suna gennin fell down from the ceiling behind him, silent as a crypt.

That Golem hadn't just made _him _loose sight of the Iwa nin. Too few ever seemed to realize that worked both ways.

It was only the scuffle between Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi above that gave Akatsuchi any warning that something was wrong.

He didn't even manage to turn around.

Six lances of sand gored the big gennin, running him straight through. Gaara had positioned the attacks to cause maximum pain, more than deadly damage with two of the lances entering through his shoulders one escaping from his elbow, the other out through his forearm while two more ripped through the gennin's Achilles tendons. Skewering him through the ankle and foot to nail him to the ground. And the last two ripped through his back and out of his stomach.

The boy didn't even scream, his whole body jerking once before shock took over, the body's natural defenses against overwhelming pain kicking in.

His pupils dilated, his breathing accelerated, his sight swam barely even feeling the sticky warmth of his own blood or hearing Kurotsuchi's infuriated howl of bloody murder.

Behind him Gaara's smile was sanguine as the gennin above gasped and cried out in horror.

With a thought, the spears vanished, dissipating into nothing before joining the sand cascading out of Gaara's gourd.

Hayate stepped forward. "I proclaim Akatsuchi is unable to continue fighting!" He began, only for the gennin in question, caught in a half delirium, to protest even as he fell to his knees.

"Yes I ca-guh" He wheezed, coughing up copius amounts of blood to drown out his last word. "I-I can still win Kitsuchi sensei! Kuro chan won't beat me again!"

At the mention of her name, Kurotsuchi all but lunged off the railing, ready to jump down there and rip that Suna gennin limb from bloody limb before her father and teammate took hold of her!"

"No!" Kitsuchi barked. "This is a sanctioned tournament. You can't interfere!" There was _no way_ he was going to let his daughter march down there with a psychotic Suna gennin out for blood.

"Like hell I can't!" She snarled.

He pulled her back, shoving her into the wall. "Stay there!" He ordered, turning to jump down himself as he saw Gaara's sand creeping up Akatsuchi's inert form.

Just as the Jounin escort of the Iwa team was about to interfere, there was no need...

Standing between Akatsuchi and Gaara was none other than Senjuu Tsunade of the Sannin.

"That's enough!" She snapped, glaring at the pencil thin Shukaku Jinchuuriki.

"This will disqualify Akatsuchi-san from the-"

"Oh shut up!" She snapped at Hayate. "The boy's half dead, I doubt he could even tell you his own name let alone consent to still continuing the tournament!" She turned her back, moving Akatsuchi to lie down.

But Gaara wasn't satisfied, his sand surged forward, and like Kurotsuchi before, Naruto now found himself ready to lunge down from the railings, along with Inuzuka Kiba before Jiraiya was there intercepting the sand with a jet of water.

A mountain could fall on the Iwa gennin and he'd barely bat an eyelash. Raise one finger against Tsunade however...

Jiraiya, a serious Jiraiya, was a sight seldom seen and even less forgotten.

"Your match is over _gennin._" He spat glaring with eyes that could have put his old teammate Orochimaru to shame. "Stand down before I put you down"

Gaara glared, looking for all intents and purposes like he was ready to put that boast to the test before Baki arrived on field, standing right infront of Gaara.

The Suna Jounin hissed out a conversation with his seldom controlled student.

Onoki would be the familiar face that finally arrived at Akatsuchi's side, his face grim.

"O-onoki-sama?"

The old man smiled, putting on a brave face as he looked down at the bloody mess of a gennin, trying to ignore his mangled limbs even as Tsunade tried to work on him, barking out orders to the other medics. "Yes its me boy..."

Akatsuchi blinked. "Did I win?" He wondered.

Onoki chuckled, a brittle laugh. "Yeah. You impressed us so much we've decided to make you a jounin. Full on promotion first in Iwa since Deidara."

The big gennin smiled, showing off those bloody pearls. "Really?"

"Really. So you just get better." He insisted gripping the boy's hand. "I need someone to take over for me soon eh?"

He would have nodded but his breathing stalled, eyes half rolling up in their sockets as his head slumped.

Tsunade roared out at the other med nin, and Onoki only faintly heard her demanding that he be kept stable as they carried the big boy out on a stretcher.

Soon enough he marched back to his seat resting by Sarutobi once again. The warm blood of his gennin coating his hands as they proceeded with what remained of tournament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm very sorry, was doing some editing and ended up deleting the chapter by mistake so I had to re-upload. Sorry for getting your hopes up readers, the next chapter is still in the works.


	14. A deal to be made

"Hime-chan, hear me out!" Jiraiya waves his hands, ducking under the paperweight. Tsunade still behind her desk giving him a deadly look.

"I said no! I've got things to do Jiraiya, so stop wasting my time," she stands abruptly grabbing the stacks of folders in her desk rounding the piece of furniture ready to march out the door before.

Jiriaya intercepts her. She glares. "I have patients who need my help, the boy from Iwa is barely alive."

"That's exactly the reason I'm bringing this up to you! We can't have Naruto end up like that." She moves to open the door when Jiraiya's hand slams into it, holding the slightly ajar door in place, despite her strength. The slab of wood creaks in protest as they both contest eachother.

She whirls her head around to glare at him and Jiraiya is as serious as she's ever seen him. "Naruto is going up against Garaa. The boy is dangerous, you know that. He needs to know now I have to start training him now!"

"I'm not going to put my son through that you damn idiot. Jinchuuriki don't _get _the luxury of normal lives. Jinchuuriki are made to exist for one purpose and that is to kill! I'd sooner find Orochi-teme and burn this whole place to the ground! He has a _chance!_You can't take that from him! Convince the toads to give up the sage secrets already!" She snarls out, almost desperately.

"Hime-chan this is entirely different, Naruto is still too young for sage techniques his body isn't fully developed yet. Its not a mater of secrets and you _know_ that! We need to eliminate the seals I put on him and let the Fourth's seal do what it was meant to do at its fullest capacity. We're hindering his progress by continuing this! I've got to release it and tell him now."

"Did you forget the reason why we placed it on him in the first place? Orochimaru is still out there and even with the seal he still has nightmares. Who knows what'll happen if you just take it off.?!" The woman is beyond angry, the folders in her hand have been bent in half. Normally, that wouldn't be a big deal. But considering the stack in her hand was about as wide as a cinderblock...Yeah.

"No! Just listen to me woman!" Jiraiya is desperate now, trying to keep Tsunade in front of him. "I haven't forgotten about Orochimaru but that's part of the problem. Him _and _Onoki! They both know! And its better that he find out from me than him finding out from them! Not to mention that if he goes in blind versus Gaara he could _die_." He repeats once again, trying to get his point across. Tsunade lets out a quick breath.

The hand is too quick gripping Jiraiya by folds of his attire he could feel it scrunch up almost chocking him. "You _breathe _and I'll snap you in _half _damnit!"

Jiraiya isn't stunned or even surprised he raises his hand in a placating manner. Staring at her with that grim face. Trying to look smart...This moron...he...

Her eyes are boring holes into his skull.

The hand on her cheek is sudden, her eyes widen, feeling his finger wiping at tear she didn't realize escaped her. "You know it has to be this way Hime."

The enormous strength gave out...Jiraiya's feet touch the floor, her grip on his clothes slackens.

She is _not_ crying...she's _not._

He reaches forward, hugging her and she lets him...an apology for the threats she assures. Because this isn't helping her keep the fragile grip on her shaken composure right.

Jiraiya doesn't say anything else, she's clutching his shirt with all the strenght of kitten. He places an arm on her back massaging small circles to assuage the woman. She doesn't answer at first, "Promise me, that we'll be able to keep him safe." The sentence is unexpected and muffled.

"We will."

She pulls away. All traces of her emotions gone from her face as she stares up at him.

"Promise me Jiraiya..." She demands and its stupid and naïve but...she needs to hear it.

Because if he makes a promise to her...

He nods "I promise."

She gives a sniff, a small one, and that's all that's left to show of this. "So when will you tell Naruto?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen painted.

Onoki played the Koto.

He picked up the instrument after the third war. After nearly 2/3rds of his villages ninja were put to the sword of the relentless Hiraishin no jutsu of the Yondaime Hokage. After every funeral, every crying family, every broken team.

He just needed something to get _away_ from his job. Music had been his outlet.

Even after all these years, he was still average at best. Sometimes he missed a string, skipped over a note...

His hand's were made for killing.

Not for music.

The string _thrummed_ as he pulled at it. The vibrations moving through the box and into his small legs, up into his torso. It was a familiar sensation that may have helped him think more clearly...or distracted him enough from the guilt to let him act as he needed to.

He sucked in a breath. Taking a moment before looking down at the scroll at his side. The one he'd dragged down here from Iwa.

Just in case.

Except that now, there were two Jinchuuriki to deal with.

Not enough to safely handle two and guarantee his granddaughter's safety in the process.

That Sabaku boy was unstable and he, and he was certain Sarutobi as well, were stupid or blind enough to not pick up on Suna's movements.

This could go to hell fast.

He pulled at the zither strings.

When he finished the next measure, he paused again, thinking.

Finally he seemed to nod to himself coming to a decision.

He turned, staring straight at a spot on the wall.

"Come out here."

There was nothing.

The Tsuchikage pursed his lips Pushing the zither away to stand marching over to the spot on the wall, his tiny hand reached out with the speed of a striking snake, grabbing the young man by his cloak and quickly throwing him to the floor.

Instantly five more were surrounding him, their swords at the ready. The _Ryoutenbin _looked decidedly bored, despite the fact that two of them, he hadn't sensed at all.

_I really am getting old_. He thought bitterly.

"Tell the old Monkey I've got a message for him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto kicks a pebble in front of him. He could feel the occasional congratulatory slap on the back but could only give them a forced grin, his mind occupied. He places both hands on his head staring up at the sky, He tried being happy or even thrilled about the circumstances but something was plaguing his mind since the end of the exam a few days ago. A month of training for the final bout of the chuunin exams, was the furthest thing on his mind.

His mom and Ero-sennin had been arguing... It was usually never the case, Jiraiya and Tsunade knew their "roles" so to speak and despite all the verbal bluster and posturing between the two of them, especially with the yelling and screaming and busted down walls, Jiraiya and Tsunade got along very well. The most he'd ever heard them fight about was if toads or slugs were better summons.

If they ever did actually fight they did it far away from either him or Shizune. So they didn't even catch wind of it until weeks or even months or years later.

He wondered if he should try to talk to one of them about it. Ero sennin he normally didn't know where to find during the morning hours but his mom had been holed up in the hospital for the past few days.

After the third portion of the exam. Bodies had piled up, from the forest of death and the brutal rounds in the third.

He kicked the pebble down the street, then he scratched his head before shrugging his shoulders, "To hell with it."

He marched across the village, finding and stepping inside the building, placing his hands in his pocket, he looked around the area before the clerks waved to him catching his attention, "You're here to see your mom Naruto?"

Naruto nodded grinning sheepishly, the young girl only smiled, "In her office right now I think. I'd wait awhile though Jiraiya-sama is in there."

"I'll surprise 'em. Thanks Ami." No surprise there...He gave a small wave behind him continuing his trek towards his mom's office. His eyes are down cast avoiding the numerous numbered doors he was passing, or the occasional open door with occupants on the beds.

He gave short sniff, the smell of the hospital always irritated him.

He rounds the corner and stops almost instantly. He sees two of the iwa nin standing outside a door. His blood freezes up almost instantly, but with a quick genjutsu he'd masked the headbands. It helps almost instantly, the pulsing in his veins slow to soft rhythm.

It was the older jounin, and the girl. She had her head down glaring at the crack on the floor as if willing it to beat the thing into itself. Her eyes are red, but no tears were visible.

He's quiet, he knew who they were waiting on, the large boy in their group. Akatsuchi. He's about to turn to go the longer route when he stops when she looks up at him.

Momentarily stunned, they just remain locked, before Naruto gave a quick sigh he continued on the route he was heading. He's close to the door, not really sure if he should say something or completely avoid them. The older man simply nodded his head continuing to look at the girl who was gripping her forearms. She's still watching him...

Naruto is about to pass them, when he subconsciously peeked into the room, his heart clenched involuntarily. The boy was covered in bandages, blood still seeping, one of the nurses was working on some of the iv drips.

The monitors beeping. Too slow...even for someone unconscious. Naruto passes the door before stopping, he breathes an abated breath before turning towards them.

He knew what he would say would bring little comfort to the whole situation but apparently a bleeding heart was something he'd always been. "I'm...I'm sorry about how...umm...I'm sory."

_Smooth_, Naruto winces. But his mouth wouldn't stop there for some damn reason. "How's he doing?" He could only berate himself inside his head, stupid.

Kurotsuchi doesn't answer just continues to look at the blond headed boy. He wasn't sure if it was a look that was contemplating murder or disection.

The older jounin interjected. "He's stable...thank you."

"Uh..." Naruto scratched nervously behind his head, "If it helps my mom is best damn medic! She'll do her best..." This time Naruto just shut himself up before he bluttered any other insensitive words that would follow. She was still watching him, "I...I hope he gets better."

Naruto continues, turning the corner again heading to his mom's office. He hears faintly from the older jounin saying, thank you. He walked further from the Iwa nin trying to reach the office as fast as possible. The door is ajar slightly, he's about to push the door open, when he stops completely hearing the two occupants inside.

"So when will you tell Naruto?"

He marches up to the door, pushing it open to peek his head through. "Uhh...tell me what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inuzuka, you're up for first watch," The chuunin commander known as Takaishi calls out dropping his bag at the designated campsite they set up hours before they'd departed to undertake the mission. The sun is just beginning to fall now.

Maeda stops, Haku matching his step right next to him. They drop their bags as well, Taka starts a small fire, while the other konoha kunoichi Koata opened the pack of supplies.

They sit in companionable silence eating their warm meals, as the moon finally reaches its apex. Each individual yawning, they each move towards their side of the camp. Maeda makes it a point to keep away from the group, sharpening his weapon. It was no surprise really. He and Takaishi didn't get along ver much. Haku is sitting a few feet away eating her remaining meal, watching the dwindling flame slowly flare out.

Soon enough, the two other companions set themselves into their makeshift sleeping bag leaving only Maeda on his watch and Haku finishing off her meal.

Silence overtakes the camp, the breathing of the remaining two squadmates slow, the beginnings of light snoring reaching both Maeda and Haku's ears.

An hour seemed to pass, Maeda still sharpening the weapon in his hand. Haku walks back to Maeda's side, having finished her meal she snuffed out the rest of the embers making it a point to completely extinguish the thing. Not wanting to draw attention to themselves. She sits a bit closer, watching the boy man move with practiced motions. The pike beginning to shine in the moonlight.

"What're ya staring at?"

She looks up eyes widening, Maeda giving her a pointed look at the position he was in. He raises the pike up sitting it by his side. "Just watching. For someone who is impatient in a fight, you...really make it a point to keep this thing clean."

Maeda snorts, the girl was getting good at delivering compliment with a slap to the face as backup. "Should I feel flattered?"

She lets a small smile appear on her face before disappearing. "If it helps."

The Inuzuka barks out a laugh, stirring the others "Girly's got jokes." He echoes his previous comment in the village.

"What's bothering you," She asks uninterested, taking out a pack of her senbons looking intently at them for bends, or dull tips.

The Inuzuka tossed the chuunin commander a glowering stare.

The mission was a success and was finished efficiently.

It'd been been simple. Infiltration. Find a thug who was making a name for himself and take him out.

Overkill to send four chuunin. But Konoha protected its investments. Wave was now an investment. They'd never pay the interest on that A rank if another Gatou crawled out of the ashes too quick.

After the mission though, when Maeda had asked the commander for leave to visit Zabusa's grave the man had said no, and the Inuzuka had nearly gone to blows over it. If it wasn't for her and the other Kunoichi she might have.

To be fair it seems like there was just bad blood between both men rather than an inherent disrespect of the chain of command.

"It's fine," Haku placates, "Thank you for trying."

"Trying? Girl if I gave up that easy to half the shit I wanted to do I'd never get anywhere" Hakus stares up immediately, eyes wide. Maeda was giving her sinister grin, the canines fully showing giving him the look of a mischievous child.

"Maeda...I don't think-," she's silenced with a look.

"Oh my." He interrupts. "I just seem to be so very distracted by this tree." He turns to stare at the rough bark. "Its so very...woody..." He snorts with a chuckle at his own joke. He wouldn't be able to recognize this thing if a botany book walked up and hit him in the face. "I'll cover for ya. Get here by day break."

Haku can't speak a word, emotion stuck keeping her from saying what she wanted to say. "Maeda...it's fine...we can" She starts automatically, trying to find a different course of action, but she's not really putting much of a fight. Her head is swimming with different actions what it would entail. Does he know that she may possibly not return? That she could escape and they'd never find her again? Is the boy that naïve with that gruff bravado...

The young man rests his pike over his shoulder. Leaning back.

"Get going girly...you're wasting moonlight." She nods her head unknowingly. Standing slowly she starts walking away.

She tries to say something or will herself to open her mouth but words don't come forth. She disappears into the trees losing herself within the shadows. Maeda looks up at the moon, the luminiscent orb seeping into his body, it held her sway over him, like it always did and always will. Calming the inferno all wrapped in his body. He could hear the pulsing of his heart beat in his ear, he gave a snort.

"Stupid..."

Now he just had to decide who he was talking to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Uchiha district had long since changed.

After the Massacre, the first thing done by the clan head, Mikoto Uchiha, had been to tear down the surrounding walls. Part of Itachi's ability to slay most of the clan in a single night, consisted largely of his skill at stealth.

The walls had let him conceal the bodies of his victims from the rest of the village until it had almost been too late.

Inside her house Mikoto's hands glided over the parchment. Caligraphy was always one of her hobies. Each measured brush stroke was precise and soothing. No matter if she was reciting a poem or a letter.

Complements on her brushwork were very nearly the only kind things people could bring themselves to say of her these days.

Her once lustrous beauty was dimmed, it could not be denied. The once healthy pale skin was now more sickly, dark rings under her eyes from too many nightmares.

She'd aged more than just six years since the night of the massacre.

What few clan members remained had very nearly abandoned the district, too many memories...too many ghosts.

She was the only one left tied here really.

More out of duty than any personal preference.

She and Sasuke hadn't stayed in their old home. Neither of them could bear it. They'd moved instead to a smaller home near the very edge of the district, barely a stones throw away from the village proper with the wall torn down now.

Even so, her visitors were few and far between.

So she was reasonably surprised when there was a rather loud knock at her door.

She glanced up at the clock, knowing that it was still far too early for Sasuke to be back yet.

Standing, she took the brush with her.

When she opened the door she was startled to find none other than-

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Can I come in?" The slug princess asked.

Mikoto's Sharingan flared to life, dimming after a moment when the three spinning Tomoe detected no genjutsu.

She stepped aside.

She closed the door as the legendary medic stepped in. "Would you like some tea Tsunade-sama?"

The blond haired woman seemed to stand stiffly in her home, fowning before nodding sharply. Mikoto half suspected that it was just so she could gather her thoughts.

She went about making the tea.

Minutes later the two were sitting at her table, a kettle resting on an iron stand, tea cups with steaming liquid in their hands.

"Is it your day off from the hospital today Tsunade-sama?" The Uchiha matriarch ventured hoping to break the ice.

"Not in the least." She answered stiffly.

"Then what-is it Sasuke?"

The woman quickly shook her head. Haven't seen your kid since he fought in the exams he's fine...though...what I came to talk about does _involve_ him..." She said, though the last part ventured off into uncertainty.

"How?" She set the glass down, staring at Tsunade intently now.

The blond haired woman took a breath, staring into her cup.

It was not in her to ask for help.

"When...After what happened with Itachi...how-what did you do to help Sasuke through it?"

Mikoto blinked. "Why do you ask? Does this have something to do with your Naruto?"

The medic nodded, sighing again. "Its nothing on the level of Sasuke...I hope. But it is some bad news and I'm just hoping-" She trailed off.

"He cried." Mikoto admitted. "He cried and I...I held him."

Tsunade looked up, raising an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Mikoto shrugged. "We were both mourning...there wasn't much I could say to help him when I didn't even know how to help myself."

Tsunade looked back down.

Mikoto picked her cup back up again. "Didn't help as much as you thought did it."

The woman gave a small smile. "Not really..."

Mikoto smiled back.

They spent a time in companionable silence before Mikoto ventured another question.

"Can I ask you why you think you need help in this."

The sannin's fingers nursed the teacup. "Because I'm not good at this at all."

"Not good at what?"

"Being a mother." She answered bluntly shrugging her shoulders. "Jiraiya takes to it more than I do. I don't give pep talks. I don't give hugs. I don't tell him I'm proud of him as often as I should or that I love him. I don't _do_ any of these things. I didn't even go with Jiraiya to talk to him today. I don't work with emotion...I don't like it. I've had to be that way because if I didn't I'd never be able to do my job as a doctor...you can't let your patients in because when they die...so its difficult to let Naruto in sometimes too."

The Uchiha matriarch let out a laugh, full of self depreciating humor. "And so you came to me? With my track record I'm no better."

For a moment Tsunade wanted to correct her. To tell her just why Itachi did what he did. That she hadn't been a failure of a mother with one son traumatized the other dead and reviled throughout the village.

What she said instead was all too insufficient. "You are better. Sasuke is proof of that..."_ And maybe Itachi too._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lets sit down kiddo."

Naruto obeyed. Sitting on a rock on one of the more out of the way training fields. Looking at his father figure. The man was nervous, eyes going this way and that way, doing everything possible to avoid looking at him at all.

Needless to say, it set the blonde on edge.

"What's up Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya finally, _finally_ turned to look at him. Working his jaw before he finally sat down across from where Naruto was. "Alright kiddo. You know how Hime and me would always tell you about your parents when you were older?"

Naruto nodded, excitement brimming under his skin, heart hammering inside his chest with nervous anticipation.

Jiraiya saw Naruto's eyes light up and couldn't help but smile at the sight. This was the easy part of the conversation.

Reaching into a pocket he fished around for a moment before finding what he was looking for. "Here they are."

Naruto reached forward, gripping the picture and bringing it closer to look at.

"Huh...hey Ero-sennin this is the Yondaime!"

Jiraiya laughed. "You didn't think hair like yours was normal eh." He ruffled said hair for emphasis.

Naruto smiled staring at the picture. There was the Yondaime Hokage, his chin resting on the shoulder of a woman with the most startling shade of red hair he'd ever seen. His eyes were closed and his teeth were showing. Her eyes though were open, her smile small as she gripped Minato's hands infront of her, wrapped around her stomach.

Her eyes were the color of amethysts.

"They took that the day they found out they were having you." Jiraiya recalled fondly. "I don't ever remember seeing Minato or Kushina so happy."

"Kushina was her name."

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah. The red hot blooded Hanabero. That's what they used to call her."

"Why?" Naruto asked. He knew all about his father, having studied him from the history books. But his mother was just...he had nothing about her.

"She had a temper." Jiraiya nodded to himself. "And when it went off even your dad would have preferred to fight Iwagakure all over again than to try and face it. She wanted to be Hokage when she was younger."

"Bet she was mad when dad took the spot." He smiled.

Jiraiya smiled back. "Not really. What few people don't realize is that she helped him create the Hiraishin no jutsu."

Naruto blinked. "She did!?"

"Yup. The Uzumaki have always had a strong affinity for seals. And your mom was one of the best. Other than being one of the best Kenjutsu masters Konoha has ever known she incorporated seals into everything, and had one of the most unknown abilities in the Shinobi world since the fall of the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto's mouth hung open. "W-then why don't we hear about her more."

The lie came far too easily for the toad sannin's liking. "She wasn't in a great many battles during the third war. And even though she help Minato create the Hiraishin after he stumbled on the Nidaime's old notes, no one really wants to hear the story of the hero that had help making his most devastating jutsu. It's always "cooler" to just have him come up with it himself."

Naruto frowned at that. "That doesn't seem fair."

_'If you only knew_'

Deciding to get off this increasingly uncomfortable subject the toad sannin shifted forward sliding inch by inch closer. "That's not all I brought you out here to talk about kiddo."

"Hmmm?"

Without preamble he reached forward, grabbing Naruto's shirt and lifting it up.

Pressing three fingers onto his stomach the toad sannin spoke a simple "kai" and the runic symbols emerged to play out over the youth's stomach.

Naruto gaped, grabbing onto his own shirt and staring down. "What the-" He blinked. "Ero-sennin...is this a seal?"

The toad sannin nodded. "Yeah it is."

Naruto's nose crinkled. "It looks funny."

The toad sannin slapped his forehead. "Seriously. You have a seal on your stomach and that's the first thing you can say brat?"

"Well it _does_." The youth responded. "I mean just look at it. There's two different styles here.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "You can recognize that."

The gennin laughed sheepishly. "I...I kinda snuck into that chest you keep at home back when we started the academy. I wanted to have something extra I could show off in the academy.

"Huh...so that's why Hime forced me to put locking seals from that point on."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "I didn't actually get to read any of your old manuscripts but mom didn't wanna take any chances.

"Still you couldn't have gotten very far in just a few days."

"I didn't." He answered. "Just up to basic structuring of the seals themselves. You said that-"

"There are four basic structures." The sannin recited. "The four of them come from..."

"The Senjuu, the Uzumaki, and uhhh..."

"Families from Suna and Iwa." He nodded. "Senjuu is the most widespread since the Shodaime shared his knowledge with some of the other villages to promote peace. Therefore its considered the "weakest" since its the most familiar and so most people learn its most basic functions like explosive tags and sealing scrolls."

Naruto nodded. "And the Uzumaki..."

"They were the rarest and most reclusive." The toad sannin answered. "Even Suna had to give up some of its secrets and the Iwa clan died out around the time of the foundings. There's is a lost art outside Iwa. Uzumaki unlike the others though had the reclusiveness of Iwa, and the time to refine their techniques to perfection."

"Before they were wiped out."

"Yeah." He said stiffly. "So what do you notice wrong here."

Naruto looked back down into the seal, furrowing his brow. "Well...this pattern right here." He pointed. "It just looks like-"

"Like someone painted over what was already there?" He nodded. "Yup. That's what happened."

Naruto's brow furrowed. "I don't recognize it at all though."

"The man who made that designed all of his own seals. They all essentially do the same thing as the Senjuu once you've figured out the pattern like me. But it makes it that much harder for others to decipher."

"Sounds like a smart guy." The blond nodded.

"He is." Jiraiya said. Even though he hated the man, he could admit his brilliance. "He's also very dangerous."

Naruto looked up at the white haired man, then back down at his seals and then back up to Jiraiya before letting his shirt fall. "So what do they do? And who put that second one on me?"

"To answer the second question since it'll be simpler, it was Orochimaru."

Naruto paled.

Being the son of the last two loyal Sannin, he knew a great deal about Orochimaru. Though Tsunade only spoke of him rarely, and Jiraiya not at all, it wasn't long before his classmates started asking him to sate their curiosity and he in turn asked them, and then turned to books when they kept avoiding the subject.

The talk of Orochimaru's exploits ranged to two distinct tracks. Either glowing praise for his brilliance and power on the battlefields of the second and third wars. Or utter loathing for his cruel and vile experiments on _children_.

Jiraiya continued, ignoring the boy's fear. "As for what it does...I don't know."

If Naruto was worried before, he was downright petrified now.

Jiraiya scratched at the back of his head. "This is a two piece seal. One piece is on you, the other is somewhere else. I can't determine what one does, without the other and vice versa. Its why I locked both seals when you were two. After your body had fully adapted to the other seal on you."

"And what does the other seal do?"

Jiraiya sighed. Here came the hard part of the conversation.

He shifted his place again, now coming up to sit next to the blond. "Well..." He sighed. "You know when Minato died right?"

He nodded. "October ten-" He paused. "My birthday?"

"Yeah. Now, what happened October tenth?"

"The Kyuubi attack."

Jiraiya nodded. He was never very good at mincing words. "You were the only option he had."

He poked his finger on the boy's stomach. "He had to put it inside you."

The blond looked startled, blinking at the finger before looking up to Jiraiya, his eyes turning sad. "I...so he-"

"No one is really sure what happened." The toad sannin clarified. "Your mom was about to have you, Minato was with her. The next thing anyone knew, the Kyuubi was rampaging through the village. An hour later, it was done."

Naruto blinked. There were no tears, no rage...just a strange numb feeling. He felt worse about the fact that he wasn't feeling anything than any emotion the revelation should have brought up.

He looks back up at the toad sannin. "So...why are you telling me now?"

The toad sannin sighed. "Well...truth be told I probably would have waited three more years before telling you. By then you'd hopefully be Jounin level. Strong enough to defend yourself against anything once this got out but with that Gaara kid around..."

"Hmm? Gaara? That crazy guy from Suna? What's he got to do with this?"

"He's like you." The man answered flatly. "You've got the Kyuubi...he's got the Ichibi."

That definitely surprised the blond. "What? And they let him into the chuunin exams?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Technically there's no law against it. When the charter for the exams was drawn up at the end of the war no village wanted to potentially cut off an asset by deigning that no Jinchuuriki could compete. They'd prefer everyone see that their people were the strongest. With the civilians not knowing much about Jinchuuriki they'd be suckered in by some flashy techniques and overwhelming power."

"Jinchuuriki?"

"Its the official name for...well...people like you."

Naruto nodded. Then he started, jerking up to look at Jiraiya. "Hey wait! You said that none of the villages wanted to cut off an asset! That means Konoha must have had a Jinchuuriki before me! Who was it?"

Jiraiya winced. Damn kid was getting sharper. Kushina was a subject he didn't want to touch with a ten foot pole.

"It was your mom." He answered.

Naruto reeled. "Kushina?"

"Your _mom_." Jiraiya corrected. Tsunade and he both loved the boy. But the fact was that he _had _parents. Both of which he was sure loved him even more. Short as their time with him might have been.

He pressed on, hoping to steer the conversation back to where he needed to to go and away from where he didn't want to go anywhere near. "Her seal was a lot different from yours though. Yours is-"

"Was it my fault?"

Jiraiya jerked, swiveling his eyes to stare, startled at the blond genin who's face was twisted into a horrified realization. "What?!"

"Was it my fault?" He asked again. "You said she was gonna go give birth to me. Next thing Kyuubi's attacking! Did...Could I have-"

Jiraiya moved from his sitting position, kneeling infront of Naruto and placing both hands on the boy's shoulders. "No! Don't you dare ever think that!"

"But you said no one knows what happened! And...And this happened right when I was born! How could-"

"Listen to me!" The sannin hissed, shaking the boy once, and gripping him by the chin to make him look up at him. "Don't you _dare_ever think that. _Anything _could have happened. And even if it by some _miracle _actually had been your fault. Then they knew the risks and went through with it anyway. They loved you and I have no doubt they'd do it all over again if either of them had a choice. You _have_ to know that."

After a second the blond boy nodded.

He didn't look convinced.

Jiraiya sighed, standing up. Reaching down he offered a small, brittle smile at the boy. "Come on kiddo. This is enough for today I think. I'll make your favorite when we get home.

The blond nodded, the smile not quite touching his features as he stood and both males made their way back into the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you joking?" The Inuzuka sits on the log, his back turned at the angry commander. "You seriously let her go? Even you can't be that moronic!"

The sun was shining brightly now, he's eating the meager rations they had on them using the food as an easy distraction. "She'll be here. Don't get yur panties in a bunch." Maeda simply turns giving the man sideways glance, smirking at him. Koata watches silently, shaking her head.

It never failed the palapable hate between the two never disappeared since their genin days. Born when Maeda had beaten Taka at his very first chuunin exam, while Taka was older, more experienced and the favorite to win the chuunin spot. The nicknamed "Berserker" had thoroughly trounced the older gennin using little more than his butchered Inuzuka style and becoming chuunin before he did.

Then it'd evolved into pure hate when Maeda had thoroughly humiliated him again at the Jounin exam try outs. The combat test had been to fight a group of chuunin volunteers. A group that Maeda was most often a part of since the moment he was old enough to qualify. Viewing it as the best place to test his skills by comparison to aspiring Jounin.

The Inuzuka had stepped up, demanded his teammates step back and once more made a repeat performance of that chuunin exam all those years ago, thoroughly humiliating Taka.

"You insubordinate bastard!" the man called out "I'm reporting straight to the Hokage we get back."

"Don't you do anything more than flap your gums all day." The dark haired chuunin raised an eyebrow. Chewing on his food. "I swear you're worse than a woman on her period. All you do is bitch."

It was too fast, she couldn't do anything before Taka was kicking the bowl of food out of Maeda's hand and into his face.

"You listen to me you inbred little reject! This is-...

The sentence never fully came out when his wind pipe was shut tight, he grasped at the large arm with one hand before drawing a kunai with the other, ready to stab Maeda but held back tightly by Kouta.

The Inuzuka slowly stood up, cracking his neck as he smiles, at the struggling chuunin. He lifts the man one handed. All one eighty pounds, plus gear, resting on the "Berserker's" limb.

"Easy there bub...People are hungry"

"Stand down both of you!" Kouta all but screaming beside them, still holding tightly to Taka's armed hand. "Let him go Inuzuka!"

Maeda's eyes are smoldering. That smile becoming something twisted as the man squeezes a little tighter.

Then Haku landed by the clearing looking at the scene before her. She's staring owlishly at them, she was lack of a better word...mildly surprised.

The massive Inuzuka's mood immediately changes, his dry humor returning, the frenzy bleeding back to the dark place where it'd been uncoiling as he pushes Taka away with a harsh shove. "Well don't you have good timing." He turns back at the commander, he gives him an enigmatic smile. "Princess."

Taka catches his feet, almost taking a step forward. Kouta holds tightly on his arm, shakes her head. "Go!" She demands. "Cool off, that's enough." Taka gives both Kouta and Haku a glare, he's about to run on her, when Kouta once again pulled at his arm. "I said go cool off!" She demands Taka turns spitefully at Maeda "The Hokage _**will **_hear of this!" He turns abruptly and heads off to his side of the camp.

Haku walks gingerly towards her wayward companion who was stuffing the last remnants in his pack. She also gathers her things making it a point to stay close by his side, he slings his bag on one shoulder holstering his large pole arm at his back.

He looks at her. Smiling "Well now color me surprised..."

Haku looks up at him this time, she's quiet giving him a questioning glance. He smiles a little wider. "I kinda figured you'd turn tail..." She's stunned for just a second before composing herself, she closes the pack zipping the contents within.

"Then why let me go at all? Or are you lying and you thought I'd come back..."

"Not gonna lie, I had a feeling. And look who likes to prove me wrong and annoy me at the same time," Maeda smirks. "Honestly even if ya woulda run I'da found ya." He taps his nose for emphasis. "Wouldn't have gotten too far. Then I'd know for sure if we could trust ya as far as we could throw ya."

She raises an eyebrow. He'd manipulated her?

"I didn't think you would think that far ahead." She blurts out.

He grins. "We can't all be perfect like me."

"You're insufferable you know that..." She bites out, giving him glare, only making him chuckle at the diminutive figure by his side.

"Heard that one before," he retorts, raising his eyebrow in thought. She's tempted to roll her eyes, but didn't intend to stoop to his level.

Soon enough they're on their way back, and its a while before the Inuzuka speaks again, breaking the silence. "It help?"

Haku actually turns and gives him a wide glance, "Come again?"

Maeda ignores her stare, "Did it help?"

Haku looks down staring at the ground letting the question mull within her mind.

She was tempted to run and disappear from Konoha when she visited the man who gave her a second chance at life.

And yet...standing before the man's grave, tending to it. Visiting the man who raised and cared for her.

She spoke...to a shadow, a ghost she could never know. She spilled to this imaginary being for so many hours, her fears, her heartbreak, and the loneliness she felt losing him, Zabusa.

As she spoke everything seemed to be resolved as if listening, the silence she was met with kneeling before his grave placing the crystaline flowers around it proved to be her answer.

Maeda looks down at the girl. She smiles, and it brings out his own smile in response. "Yes...it did...thank you..."

She's staring at him and the Inuzuka soon enough walks by her. "Don't mention it girly. Got a reputation to keep." She stares after him for a moment and runs next to him, she stares up at the boy man, as he continues to stare straight ahead.

The smile is still at the corner of her lips, she doesn't know what took a hold of her but she let instinct do what it was telling her.

The punch to Maeda's side is definitely unexpected, but infinitely satisfying "Oi- The hell kinda thanks is that?"

She laughs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the door opened that night Naruto was wide awake lying on his bed, his eyes were wide open, and it was only when he felt his bed shift did he turn around, just in time to feel Tsunade's hand brush across his hair.

"Hey"

"Hey." She said back, leaning down to plant a kiss on his head. "How're you feeling?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Fine huh?" She smiled, shifting her position before lying down beside him her larger frame swallowing half the bed as she moved her hand to keep playing with his hair.

"The last time you told me you were fine like that you were six, Maeda and Toushie were fighting and you'd stayed up the whole night before crying because you thought they wouldn't be friends anymore."

He smiled, though there was a bit of a cringe there. "You remember that?"

"Hmm." She chuckled somewhere in the back of her throat. "I remember every day kiddo."

They were quiet for a while nothing more than the sound of their breathing and her fingers brushing over his hair.

"Do you wanna talk to me Naruto?"

The boy was quiet for a long time, so much so the sannin half thought he'd fallen asleep when he finally spoke up.

"Mom..." His voice was choked, and the blond haired woman couldn't help the clench in her chest at the sound. "Did...did...what was the reason you adopted me?"

_'Oh god.'_

She sat up, pulling the blond with her, staring at his tearful eyes in a manner far too similar to Jiraiya earlier.

"You listen to me." She implored. "I was brought here to protect you. I would _never_ have kept you. _Never_ love you like I do...if you weren't my son!"

He sniffed, the tears coming down his cheeks as he lowered his head.

He cried.

She pulled him close and held him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning had Jiraiya scratching his head in frustration. "Naruto-"

"No!" The blond shouted, stubbornly crossing his arms. "I'm not going to use it!"

The toad sannin huffed, frustrated. "That thing is one of the most powerful-"

"That thing killed my parents!" He interrupted. "I'm not going to train to use it! Train me in something else!"

The toad sannin stared at the boy. "Ok look lets make a deal. We won't train in using the Kyuubi's chakra, at all this month. We'll train with wind chakra instead ok?"

"What's the catch."

"You at least let me take off that old suppression seal I've got on you."

"Open it up to let Kyuubi out?"

"The way your _dad_ designed _his_ seal. He intended for you to use this thing Naruto."

He'd cracked down some of the boy's stubbornness with that, that obtuse look in his eye faltering for a moment.

"Look. I can give you time to get used to the idea but somewhere down the road you're gonna have to tackle this brat."

The blond's lips pursed, staring at the ground. "What about Orochimaru?"

"You let me worry about that scaly bastard alright? I'll be keeping all my eyes on you and I'll make damn sure you're ok. Alright?"

After a fierce few moments, the blond finally nodded. A sharp jerk of his head indicating his consent.

The toad sannin stood, marching around to stand behind Naruto before brushing up the hair at the nape of his neck, exposing the tiny suppression seal he'd drawn on a decade ago.

"Kaiin" He said, two fingers pressing against the boy's neck. With a burst of chakra, the seal went away.

He saw the blond go rigid, the strange, yet familiar sensation of demonic Chakra flooding through his veins mingling with his own reserves.

The sannin waited a moment. "How do you feel."

"Wierd." He answered bluntly. Clenching and un-clenching his fists as he stood up. "Its like...I'm on a sugar rush or something." I feel like I could run around Konoha full sprint right now!"

The sannin nodded. "That sounds about right. Now tell me-" He stopped, eyes turning to stare into the forest a second before a familiar kunoichi dropped down from the trees.

Naruto turned to look, mouth droping open in stupefied surprise. "Huh, Kuro-"

"There you are!" The Iwa kunoichi snapped glaring at him as she stepped closer, ignoring Jiraiya completely.

"You've been looking for me? What for?"

"You and me are gonna make a little deal Senjuu!"

Naruto blinked, Jiraiya just raised an eyebrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The heavy iron doors creaked open, rusted hinges squealing in protest from so long having been sealed.

The light from the hallway glinted off of cold dark steel and rusted chains.

The figure's head rose, glaring at the glinting Iwagakure headband of the man in the doorway.

He smirked. "Looks like the rabid dog's gonna get off the chain. Tsuchikage's orders. You get to see the light of day again."

The thing in the cell let its head fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so truths are revealed, others still stay hidden. Things will prove...more than interesting in the coming chapters. That much I can promise you. And yes. I am smiling.


End file.
